


FREEDOM

by scarletsky4748



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape, S&M, Sex Toys, Violent Sex, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harapannya hanya satu, kebebasan. Tapi, apa iya dia bisa bebas dari tangan sang iblis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sebuah Kehidupan, Kise Ryouta

Pria pirang di atas tempat tidur king size itu mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat sebuah hantaman keras menekan prostatnya dalam-dalam. Mengoyak dan melebarkan dinding anusnya kasar dan liar. Lagi, lagi… terus menusuk prostatya lebih dalam dan mengalirkan lebih banyak air mata dari dalam kolam coklat itu. Peluh ikut membanjari tubuh telanjangnnya yang terikat di atas tempat tidur.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan memikirkan hal lain ketika aku melakukan ini." Bibir merah bengkak itu kembali dicium dan digiggit. Dilumat dalam-dalam sebelum lidah menyusup masuk dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulut si pirang yang lemas tanpa bisa melawan.

Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, perih bersamaan dengan nyeri yang terus tangannya kebas dan anusnya berdarah –lagi. Ditambah dengan kejantananya yang membiru dan rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kau hanya perlu fokus padaku." Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir itu adalah mutlak. Melawan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut itu adalah hal tabu untuknya.

"Ak-ah… kumohon… cukupngh," air matanya menetes turun, mengalir ke dagu sampai akhirnya jatuh di atas seprei yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya.

Permohonan demi permohonan keluar dari mulutnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Ketakutan yang mendalam terdengar jelas dalam tiap ucapnnya.

"Aku yang menentukan di sini, Ryouta." Si kepala merah yang sedang menindih tubuhnya menjawab tidak peduli. Ia terus meneruskan kegiatannya di atas dada yang tidak terlalu bidang itu. Memainkan puting kemerehan yang sudah mengeras dengan kecupan dan gigitan-gigitan dengan giginya

_(Namanya Ryouta, Kise Ryouta. Umurnya baru 20 tahun, tapi namanya dalam dunia musik tidak asing untuk di dengar. Ia seorang pianis muda yang dikatakan jenius dalam berbagai resital yang sudah dilakukannya beberapa kali di Negara bagian Eropa.)_

"Nghh" desahan kembali lolos dari bibirnya ketika getaran vibrator dalam anusnya makin liar. Membuat tubuhnya tegang saat ia harus puas dengan orgasme kering yang menyiksa.

Peluh makin membanjiri tubuhnya. Menyesap kedalam kulit dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa lengket dan panas. Ia membenci ini, Kise sangat membenci semua sensasi panas tidak jelas ketika pria di atasnya itu mulai mempermainkan tubuhnya.

"Hnetikn… kumohon, nghh." Sebuah permohonan kembali meluncur dari mulutnya untuk berakhir sia-sia. Pria di atas tubuhnya sama sekali tidak peduli.

Jemari pucat menari di atas perutnya, semakin turun ke bawah lalu mencengkram kejantananya yang sudah membiru dengan cukup keras. Kise memekik. Rasa sakit yang amat menyiksa langsung menjalari tubuhnya.

_(Tidak hanya dikarunia kemampuan luar biasa di bidang bermusik. Tuhan juga menganugrahkan wajah yang nyaris tanpa cacat. Ia –Kise, adalah manusia dengan pesona semerbak bunga sakura musim semi, senyum yang secerah matahari musim panas, warna kulit yang seputih salju musim dingin, dan manik kecoklatan yang sewarna dengan dedaunan musim gugur.)_

"Apa peduliku." Seringai terpampang bangga di atas wajah tampannya yang tanpa cacat.

Pria berambut merah itu melepas cengkramannya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan jemarinya ke bibir Kise yang basah oleh saliva sebelum memasukkan beberapa jarinya ke dalam mulut hangat itu.

"Khh-"

_(Kemampuannya diakui, sebagai seorang pianis dan seorang pemusik. Kise adalah sosok muda yang dijadikan contoh untuk mengembangkan sastra klasik. Dia benar-benar jenius hebat yang dibanggakan sebagai generasi penerus oleh para pemusik terdahulu.)_

"Siapa kau disini?"

"Akunhngg Akashicchi… semuanyahh." Suaranya bergetar, kacau dengan desahan dan erangan yang semakin menjadi ketika bibir si kepala merah memainkan putingnya.

"Ya, kau budakku, anjing peliharaanku, boneka yang bisa ku mainkan, alat kepuasanku, hanya milikku."

Tak ada kata bercinta dalam setiap kegiatan ranjang mereka yang nyaris terjadi tiap malam. Tidak ada perasaan suka dalam setiap sentuhan Akashi di atas kulitnya. Tidak ada perasaan dalam hubungan mereka. Hanya nafsu untuk kepuasan diri.

Hubungan mereka tak lebih dari tuan dan budak, dan yang dilakakukannya ini hanyalah sebuah kewajiban. Sebagai peliharaan yang harus memuaskan tuannya.

_(Tapi di luar itu, Kise Ryouta hanya seorang tahanan yang selalu merindukan kebebasan.)_

_._

" _ **Bahkan burung kecil dalam sangkar emas pun ingin bebas**_ **"**

**.**

Langit cerah tanpa mendung bebas hujan dan jalanan kering. Persis suasana ceria penuh kehidupan yang dirundung suram di beberapa sudut dalam kampus megah yang terletak di kota Tokyo itu.

Keadaan Tokyo Daigakusei atau yang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Todai tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Masih berdiri sebagai bangunan yang dihuni mahasiswi dan mahasiswa dari berbagai penjuru jepang. Masih ramai dengan langkah kaki dan ocehan-ocehan riang dari setiap manusia yang menimba ilmu di sana. Semuanya masih sama.

Tidak terkecuali dengan sekumpulan wanita penggosip yang mengambil tempat di cafetaria untuk bertukar info terbaru.

"MOU! Aku capek… kau tahu, aku baru putus! Dia menyebalkan!"

"Lalu? Kau sudah pernah putus sebelum ini, 'kan? Apa permasalahannya?"

"Kalau putus gara-gara dia selingkuh dengan perempuan sih aku tak masalah! Ini, dia selingkuh sama laki-laki. MY GOSH! Dia gay! URGHH!"

"Itu wajarkan? Gay, homo, lesbi, jaman sekarang pemerintah sudah mensetujui hal-hal menyimpang begitu. Kau harusnya wajar."

"ITU MASALAHNYA! Coba bayangkan, kalau semua laki-laki beralih jadi gay dan homo. Aku yang masih waras mau gimana? Mau dipasangin sama kambing? Atau sama monyet berjalan? Urghh! Udah gitu, yang lebih banyak menyimpang itu yang cakep-cakep lagi!"

"Hontou? Bagaimana dengan Akashi Seijuuro dari jurusan bisnis? Yang-"

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada berurusan dengannya. Lagian dia gay tahu. Itu berita lama, Akashi-kun sudah jadian dengan Kuroko-kun dari jurusan sastra."

"Ehm, Aomine Daiki yang jurusn IT itu? Bukannya dia suka dada besar ya? Masa jadi gay?"

"Wujud luar itu bisa menipu. Aomine-san sudah jadian sama Kagami Taiga yang pindahan dari Amerika."

"Kalau Midorima yang itu? Uh… dia pinter terus cakep lagi!"

"Jangan kesemsem sama Midorima-san deh. Kau bisa dihabisi Takao-kun yang sejurusan denganmu itu."

"Kalau Himuro-kun? Dia baik banget, wajahnya juga lumayan."

"Aku masih ingin hidup. Murasakibara-san bisa meremukkanku sampai setipis kertas."

Gossiper yang sedang dirundung pilu karena kenyataan pahit yang menerpa mereka(nyaris semua pria tampan di Todai berorientasi menyimpang) hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

Kalau begini caranya, hanya ada dua pilihan dalam kisah percintaan mereka yang fujoshi atau berakhir menikahi pria yang wajahnya pas-pasan dan tidak bisa memperbaiki keturunan.

Kenapa dunia begitu kejam….

"Hei, kalau yang pirang itu?"

Secercah harapan baru muncul saat sesosok manusia berambut pirang dengan tubuh tinggi semampai tertangkap mata. Postur tubuh pria itu tegap, dengan garis wajah lembut dan raut serius tapi sangat tenang. Pakaiannya santai dengan sebuah kacamata kotak di depan mata. Pria itu membawa beberapa kertas dan buku di tangan kanannya.

"Kise-kun? Aku juga mau sama dia. Tampan, baik pula. Sudah begitu jenius!"

"Kau kenal pria itu?Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya loh."

"Kise-kun memang mahasiswa baru. Mahasiswa sekolah seni yang baru dibangun itu. Dia baru lima hari masuk sini dan dia langsung terkenal."

"Terkenal? Karena tampan er- atau manis?"

"Dua-duanya. Dan lagi, dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini, aku dengar dia sudah menolak lima puluh delapan orang! Fantastic!"

"Perempuan atau laki-laki? Percuma kalau tampan begitu tapi orientasnya kemana-mana."

"Susah, habis terlalu mempesona sih. Tapi kebanyakan laki-laki yang mencoba menarik hatinya, Haizaki-san saja langsung nekat melamar Kise-kun."

"Selain tampan, apa Kise-kun itu lebih pintar dari Midorima-kun?"

"Kise-kun itu jenius! Dia benar-benar berbakat! Kau harusnya lihat waktu kelasnya sedang ada praktek. Permainan pianonya itu membuatku meleleh! AAAA! Kise-kun wa kanpeki (Kise sempurna!)!"

"Sudah begitu dia ramah sekali, aku pernah sekali ditolongnya waktu tidak bisa menyelesaikan persamaan trigonometri di perpusatakaan."

"Aku jadi pe-"

"Sampai kapan kalian mau menggunakan tempat kami untuk bergosip, heh?"

Sebuah suara baru menghentikan gosip seru mereka tentang sosok pria pirang yang langsung menawan hati dalam sekejap kedipan mata.

Suara berat itu langsung membuat mulut mereka bungkam dan sekujur tubuh mereka tegang. Apalagi ketika sebuah lirikan tajam diarahakan kepada mereka. Tatapan teramat tajam seperti pedang yang siap menebas musuhnya dalam sekali serang.

"Ma-maaf, kami permisi."

Meraka langsung pergi secepat mungkin dan memberikan tempat itu kepada tujuh orang yang baru datang. Aomine Daiki –pria tampan berkulit tan yang tadi menegur mereka –, Akashi Seijuuro –pria tampan lainnya dengan raut serius dan tatapan tajamnya –, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Momoi Satstuki –satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok itu –.

Setelah beberapa wanita itu hilang dari pandangan, Aomine langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di salah satu bangku yang mengitari meja bulat di sana.

"Dai-chan! Kau tadi keterlaluan tahu." Bentak Momoi kesal sebelum kemudian melempar botol kosong yang langsung ditangkap oleh Aomine.

"Urusai. Lebih baik kau protes pada Akashi yang tadi memelototi mereka." Balasnya tidak peduli. Aomine melirik kekasihnya yang berdiri persis di samping Momoi lalu memberi kerlingan singkat ke arah Akashi.

Pria tinggi dengan alis bercabang itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Momoi dan menasehati wanita itu ("Jangan menghabiskan suaramu untuk menguliahinya, tak ada gunanya" "Aku tahu, Kagami-kun… tapi kan tetap saja dia menyebalkan.").

"Aku tidak memelototi mereka, Daiki." Bantah Akashi kalem dan langsung mengambil tempat di kursi dekat jendala. Ia langsung menarik Kuroko untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tadi melakukan itu. Kau memelototi mereka dengan tatapan 'aku-akan-membunuhmu' begitu." Jawab Aomine tidak mau kalah. Pria tan itu menatap malas ketua sekaligus iblis berjalan yang sudah menjadi pemimpinnya sejak meraka SMP. Saat mereka semua masih dalam kesatuan tim basket sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak punya tatapan seperti itu."Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya. Seumur hidupnya, ia yakin dan sangat percaya bahwa tidak ada tatapan konyol macam itu.

"Kau punya, dan dulu kau suka memberikannya pada kami. Kurang lebih dua puluh sampai tiga puluh kali waktu di SMP. Frekuensinya bertambah kalau sedang ada pertandingan. Tiga puluh sampai lima puluh kali saat SMA dan berkurang menjadi dua puluh sampai dua puluh lima setelah Kuroko menjadi kekasihmu." Jelas Midorima dengan wajah seriusnya yang biasa. Pria yang bercita-cita jadi dokter itu langsung mengambil tempat di samping Kuroko.

Akashi yang dijudge begitu langsung mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangan dan juga tatapan maut yang langsung membungkam mulut Midorima dan Aomine.

"Ano, Akashi-kun." Begitu Kuroko bersuara, tatapan mautnya langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi, wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi tapi tatapan matanya melembut. Kuroko lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bento buatan sendiri. Pria bertubuh kecil dengan rambut berawarna biru langit siang hari itu membuka tutup bentonya.

Beberapa jenis makanan dengan berbagai warna tersusun rapi dalam kotak kayu berwarna hitam yang tadi dibukanya. Semuanya tampak lezat dan menggoda perut yang belum diisi sejak tadi pagi.

"Kagami-kun mengajariku memasak kemarin. Jadi, apa kau mau mencoba?" tanya Kuroko dengan pipi sedikit merona tapi ekspresi tidak berubah. Masih tetap datar dan kosong seperti biasanya.

"Aku saja yang coba, Tetsu."Aomine yang memang selalu tak acuh pada keadaan langsung menjawab pertannyaan Kuroko yang ditunjukan pada Akashi. Pria tan itu sudah siap mengambil sumpit dan mencomot tamagoyaki coklat-keemasan yang sepertinya lezat dari dalam kotak bekal. Tangannya sudah berancang-ancang untuk menyumpit telur yang dilipat kotak itu.

Namun sayang, keinginannya harus rela ia renggang kalau nyawa masih mau selamat. Tepat sebelum tangannya menyentuh sumpit, sebuah gunting mereh melesat melewati pipinya dan menggores sedikit.

"Kau tak apa? Kurasa tadi tanganku terpeleset." Sebuah seringai merekah di wajah Akashi begitu melihat tangan Aomine yang berhenti di tempat.

Kagami yang melihat kejadian menegangkan itu hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menjitak kepala Aomine. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu bodoh, tapi Kagami tidak menyangka tingat kebodohan Aomine separah ini. Memang siapa yang berani mengusik apa yang jadi milik Akashi Seijuuro kalau bukan karena kelewat bodoh?

"Apa-apan sih, Taiga?"Aomine yang kepalanya dijitak oleh Kagami langsung membentak kesal. Dia langsung lupa kalau beberapa detik lalu wajahnya nyaris berlubang karena gunting Akashi.

"Jangan melirik bento-nya Kuroko, bodoh." Kesal Kagami, pria berambut merah dengan stroke hitam di bagian ujungnya itu langsung mengambil tempat di samping Aomine. Sedangkan Momoi duduk di antara Akashi dan Aomine, bertindak sebagai penengah.

Setelah menyamankan dirinya di atas kursi, Kagami mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah bento dengan isi menggugah kini sudah berada di depan mata Aomine. Si tampan dengan kulit tan menggoda itu melirik kekasih sekaligus ukenya dengan seringai mesum. Memang beruntung kalau punya uke yang pintar masak, kebutuhan perut dijamin terpenuhi.

"Kau cemburu kalau aku minta bentonya Tetsu?" goda pria itu lengkap dengan seringainya. Kagami hanya memberi wajah jengahnya yang biasa. Ia langsung menarik kerah baju Aomine dan mendekatkan kuping si tan ke mulutnya.

"Kau mau dibunuh Akashi apa?" sungut Kagami pelan sambil melirik pasangan kekasih di sebrang meja.

Kuroko sedang menawarkan diri untuk menyuapi Akashi dan si kepala merah itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Momoi yang kebetulan duduk di samping Akashi terlihat sedang mengomentari dua pasangan manis itu dan menanyakan beberapa hal pada Akashi.

Aomine menalan ludahnya susah payah, ia lupa soal yang satu itu. Mengusik Tetsu berarti mendapat lemparan gunting sayang dari Akashi.

"Kalian berdua jangan membuat pemandangan di kafetaria." Tegur Miorima dan melakukan kebiasaannya –menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kuroko. Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan sekantung cemilan duduk di antara Midorima dan Kagami. Suara kunyahan makanan ringan itu terus berdendang dari dalam membuat Midorima merasa terganggu dan melakukan teguran ringan pada si raksasa.

Mereka bertujuh(sebenarnya masih ada dua orang lagi) disebut sebagai The Miracles. Kumpulan orang jenius dan berbakat dari setiap fakultas di Todai.

Jumlah sebenarnya ada sembilan orang. Dua orang lagi adalah Takao Kazanuri dan Himuro Tatsuya. Hari ini mereka sedang berhalangan dan tidak bisa melakukan kegiatan makan siang bersama di kafetaria kampus seperti biasa.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak ada Takao di sini." Ledek Aomine sinis lalu melahap bento buatan kekasihnya. Kagami hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan preman si tan di sampingnya.

_(Aomine Daiki, 19 tahun. Blak-blakan, egois, preman, dan hebat dibidang elektronika. Aomine adalah jeniusnya fakultas IT, walau begitu dosen-dosen yang mengajarnya lebih memilih angkat tangan. Tidak kuat dengan prilakunya yang memang liar dan susah diatur.)_

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau Takao tidak di sini? Aku tidak merindukkannya kok." Balas Midorima tsundere yang langsung disambut tawa cekikikan Momoi dan senyuman meledek Kagami.

_(Midorima Shintarou, 19 tahun. Pintar, teratur, tsundere akut, rajin, dan punya cita-cita jadi dokter. Seperti Aomine yang jadi jenius di fakultas IT, Midorima adalah yang nomor satu di fakultas kedokteran. Dosen-dosen banyak mengagumi dan mencotohkan sikap serius dan disiplinnya kepada mahasiswa lain. Tentu saja sikap tsun-tsun-nya itu tidak keluar kalau di depan dosen.)_

"Mou, Midorin mengaku sajalah. Aku telpon Takao-kun nih." Sahut Momoi jahil dengan kedipan mata langsung mengambil handphone dari dalam saku jacket dan pura-pura menelpon.

"Hei –ja –Momoi! Jangan telpon Takao." Panik si kepala hijau itu, ia menatap kesal si gadis yang hanya mengeluarkan lidah dan kembali menutup ponsel.

_(Momoi Satsuki, 19 tahun. Periang, cepat tangkap, berisik, dan menawan. Ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan di The Miracles. Momoi berada di fakultas menegment, dan seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia adalah nomor satu di bidangnya. Sikapnya yang friendly membuat wanita manis yang masih gadis ini mudah disukai orang)_

"Mido-chin kangen Taka-chin _._ " Si raksasa doyan makan dalam kelompok itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang memang selalu terdengar malas. Midorima melirik Murasakibara sekilas kemudian mulai menasehati pria berambut ungu itu untuk berhenti makan.

_(Murasakibara Atsushi, 19 tahun. Raksasa, doyan makan, pemalas, dan lebih banyak diam. Mahluk paling tinggi di antara The Miracles dan seluruh mahasiswa Todai. Ia terjebak di fakultas ekologi manusia(?) karena ingin terus bersama kekasih tercinta. Keberadaannya terkadang menakuti mahasiswa lainnya, Murasakibara tidak pernh sekalipun lepas dari snacknya.)_

Perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Midorima bersama dengusan jengah karena jadi bahan ledekan sejak tadi. "Aku tidak merindukan Takao! Mana mungkin aku merindukan orang menyebalkan begitu. Lebih baik pergi ke kutub utara dari pada dekat-dekat dengannya." Bantahnya keras kepala dengan muka merona. Jelas sekali kalau kalimatnya tadi berarti terbalik.

"Mou, tsun-tsun-nya Midorin parah." Momoi mencibir sikap Midorima dengan cengiran lebar. Hal yang membuat si kepala hijau itu mendengus tidak suka dan memalingkan mukanya yang agak memerah.

"Be-berisik nanodayo!" bantahnya kesal.

Akashi yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan pun menyeringai tipis. Tidak berminat menghentikan adu mulut antara midorima dan anak buahnya yang lain. Pria tampan dengan garis wajah angkuh itu lebih memilih menengok ke arah kekasihnya yang sedang menutup tempat bento yang sudah kosong.

"Masakanmu enak, Tetsuya." Pujinya pada pria rambut biru itu.

Kuroko menatap kekasihnya dengan ekspresi polos. Kosong tapi menggemaskan. "Doumo." Jawabnya kemudian.

Selanjutnya, komplotan itu kembali sibuk dengan orolan santai tentang dosen dan pelajaran di fakultas masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, sosok pirang seorang Kise Ryouta muncul di dekat mereka.

"Siapa tuh? Baru pertama kali lihat." Aomine yang baru selesai menghabiskan bento buatan Kagami melirik ke arah si pirang yang baru masuk ke daerah kafetaria.

Semua mata dalam komplotan mereka lalu tertuju pada si pirang. Kise yang sedang duduk di pojok lain kafetaria dengan seorang pria lain yang sepertinya sedang minta tolong.

"Entahlah, aku tidak kenal." Akashi berujar tidak peduli dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

.

Seharian ini rasanya seperti berada di medan perang. Sedikit saja salah langkah berarti ia menginjak ranjau dan berakhir kematian. Dan sialnya, ia menginjak beberapa ranjau yang seharusnya dihindari. Lalu yang lebih parah, kejadiannya dilihat langsung oleh Akashi. Hal itu berarti –neraka.

Kise tersenyum tipis kala kejadian tadi bermain dalam ingatannya. Manik sewarna madunya mengerjap pelan bersama tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibir ranumnya. Mungkin memang nasibnya yang sedang buruk. Ah, bukan –bukan nasibnya yang buruk. Dewi fortune yang dipuja para penjudi Las Vegas itu memang tidak pernah akur dengan takdir yang menentukan hidupnya. Mungkin, memang takdirlah yang sudah menentukan. Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi nanti. Tak pernah ada kata lari.

"Selamat datang, Ryouta-sama." Sebuah sambutan ramah terdengar begitu halus di gendang telinganya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Kise yang kulitnya kian pucat dengan kantung kehitaman di bawah mata.

"Aku pulang, terimakasih." Balasan ramah terucap bersama senyum manis yang makin melebar. Kise kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion besar itu; tempatnya bernaung selama empat tahun terakhir.

Mansion ini adalah tempatnya bernaung, tumbuh dan tinggal. Satu-satunya tempat untuk kembali pulang setelah seharian berkutat dengan buku diktat(partitur lagu dalam kasusnya) dan ocehan dosen di depan kelas.

Harusnya itu yang terasumsikan. Dan itu memang, asumsi kosong yang tak bermakna di mata emasnya yang makin layu tiap kali fajar menyingsing. Mansion mewah itu adalah penjara dan dunia luar adalah tempatnya berlindung. Itulah kenyataan yang berdiri angkuh di kehidupannya. Ironis.

"KI-CHAN!" Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Kise berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita berambut merah muda pucat yang tampak kesal di dekat tangga. Satu tangan gadis itu berpangku pada pingang dengan raut kesal yang tidak berusaha disembunyikan.

"Konnichiwa, Momoicchi." Suaranya mengalun lembut bagai dawai gitar yang mengalun merdu. Menyapa riang si wanita muda di ruang tamu dengan senyum merekah.

"Kau terlambat Ki-chan. Aku khawatir sekali." Seru Momoi cepat. Tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya menyampaikan rasa khawatir dan sayang di saat yang sama. Kise hanya menyengir mendengarnya. Mata emasnya berkilat riang ketika melihat wanita itu mendekat.

"Kalau saja Akashi-kun pulang duluan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau akan dihukum seperti apa lagi! Mou, Ki-chan. Jangan membuatku khawatir terus." Lanjut wanita itu cepat dengan raut kesal yang masih sama. Cengiran lebar di wajah Kise sedikit luntur mendengar penuturan khawatir Momoi.

"Gomen, ada dosen yang memintaku jadi asistennya, hari ini aku membantu Beliau sebentar. Jadi Akashicchi belum pulang?" nada suaranya agak turun. Entah harus bahagia atau merasa kesepian begitu mendengar berita ketidakhadiran Akashi.

Ini baik –sebenarnya, dia tidak akan dihukum untuk kejadian tadi siang dan tubuhnya yang masih belum sembuh total bisa diistirahatkan selama beberapa jam ke depan. Semuanya baik dengan absennya si kepala merah itu di sana.

Apa yang Kise permasalahkan adalah keganjilan yang tersisip dalam kalbunya. Satu kesalahan, satu hukuman dan selalu dilakukan saat itu juga tanpa pernah ditunda. Itulah Akashi yang ia kenal baik selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Huh… belum, Akashi-kun sedang ada kegiatan." Momoi menghela nafas pelan lalu melipat tangannya. Manik merah mudanya mengerjap pelan."Nee, Ki-chan. Hari ini Oji-sama pulang, Akashi-kun ingin penampilan terbaikmu untuk menyambut kedatangan Beliau." Langkah sepatu haknya mengetuk lantai beriringin dengan sepatu Kise yang mulai bergerak menaikki tangga.

"Ah, baiklah." Surai emasnya yang makin berkilau tertimpa matahari bergerak teratur dengan tiap injakan kaki di atas anak tangga. Di belakangnya, Momoi mengikuti dalam ritme sama.

Dari pojok matanya Kise hanya memperhatikan Momoi yang masih cemberut dan kesal. Wanita manis itu mungkin masih menyimpan tidak suka pada waktu pulangnya –yang memang terlambat tiga jam dari biasanya. Ingin sekali mencubit ujung bibir yang melengkung turun di sana dan menariknya ke atas.

"Wanita cantik itu lebih cantik kalau tersenyum." Nasehat si pirang dengan senyum deretan gigi putih yang tersusun rapi.

Senyuman pulalah yang menjadi cara terbaik untuk menyembunyikan luka, batin gadis itu muram. Momoi menatap nanar punggung Kise yang dibalut kaos putih lengan panjang. Kelu rasanya tiap kali mengingat tanda kemerahan memanjang tempat cambuk menghantam di balik kaos itu.

"Aku tahu Ki-chan." Jawabnya pelan sebelum menyamakan langkahnya dengan milik Kise.

Sisa perjalan itu hanya diisi oleh keheningan. Momoi yang biasanya cerewet pun hanya menatap sendu sosok menawan Kise dari ekor matanya. Dia selalu ingat, suatu saat di masa lalu ketika kali pertama matanya bertemu dengan kolam emas Kise yang bersinar penuh harapan. Sinar cerah penuh kehangatan yang tersorot ramah ke arahnya yang hanya seorang maid di mansion itu.

"Ki-chan, karena Akashi-kun tidak ada. Kau mandi dengan air dingin saja ya? Lukamu itu…" keraguan terungkap jelas dalam perkataan Momoi.

Di depan Akashi, Momoi mungkin menurut, tapi dia tidak mungkin terus-terusan bermain sandiwara ketika Akashi tidak ada di depannya. Dia tak tega. Hati nuraninya menjerit tiap kali Akashi menghukum Kise dengan cambuk dan seks kasar sepanjang malam yang hanya ditanggapi Kise sebagai hal biasa. Tapi apa daya, hati kecilnya juga tak mau berpisah dengan sosok Kise yang selalu jadi sandaran sepinya.

Apalagi kemarin malam, Kise dihukum…. Dengan cambuk dan besi panas. Kami-sama, nyeri rasanya kalau mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam di depan matanya sendiri.

Kise, sebagai pihak yang diberikan pertanyaan hanya menjawab dengan sebuah cengiran lebar dan gelengan pelan yang khas. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa sakit yang masih menghinggapi punggungnya. Pergelangann tangannya yang nyaris terpotong pisau pun ia sembunyikan baik-baik dengan perban.

"Tidak, nanti Momoicchi bisa kena marah Akashicchi. Lukanya sudah kering, kok." Pria pirang itu menjawab ringan sebelum berhenti di depan pintu kayu berukir yang ada di ujung lorong. Kise mengambil kunci pintu dari dalam kantung celananya dan membuka pintu.

" _Sou desu ne_ … Ki-chan benar." Balas Momoi dan Kise masuk ke dalam kamar itu bergantian.

Kamar itu luas dan gelap. Berisi perabotan minimalis terbuat dari kayu berawarna coklat kehitaman, tempat tidur king size dengan seprai berantakan, dan satu pintu lain yang langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Kise kemudian menyalakan lampu dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kayu yang ada di pojok ruangan. Momoi pun ikut mengekori langkah Kise. Masuk ke dalam kamar itu lalu duduk di bangku di depan meja rias yang horizontal dengan tempat tidur. Wanita itu kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa alat make up dari laci ke atas papan kosong yang ada di depannya.

"Ki-chan, kemarin Akashi-kun tidak menghukummu terlalu… parah, 'kan?" tanyanya perhatian. Manik merah jambu dalam matanya terlihat tidak tenang dan khawatir.

"Tidak… tidak, Momoicchi tenang saja." Jawabnya dengan gelengan. Pria tinggi itu kemudian membuka lemari empat pintu yang berisi bajunya dan milik Akashi.

Bohong! Jerit batin Momoi frustasi. Dia masih ingat jelas, suara cambukan yang menggema di penjuru lorong dan erangan Kise yang menyayat hati. Dia melihat sendiri saat Akashi memainkan pisau di pergelangan tangan putih itu sementara Akashi menyetubuhi Kise yang kesakitan.

"Check up ke dokter Ki-chan, Akashi-kun sudah berpesan untuk rutin pergi ke dokter dua minggu sekali." Serunya keras kepala, matanya terpaku pada gerakan tangan Kise yang sedang menyingkap kaosnya ke atas dan membuat tubuh atasnya telanjang.

Luka kemerahan memanjang dan beberapa luka melepuh tampak kontras dengan kulit putih yang mewarnai punggung si pirang. Momoi hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal melihat semua itu. Miris, dia tahu, dia melihat, tapi dia egois. Dia membiarkan saja saat Akashi mulai menghukum Kise, dia membiarkan saja saat ada lagi maid yang harus dipecat karena ingin menolong Kise. Dia egois, dia membiarkan Kise terluka dan tersiksa hanya karena hasratnya yang juga ingin bersama si pirang itu. Dia egois….

"Hm? Dua hari lalu aku baru ke dokter. Hanya kelelahan saja kok. Lagipula sudah diberi obat, termasuk untuk luka. Momoicchi tenang saja." Jawab pria manis itu. Kepalanya masih melongok ke dalam lemari untuk mencari pakaian ganti.

Momoi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Kise menyebalkan, Ki-chan-nya itu menyebalkan.

Suasana lalu hening. Gadis muda itu memilih merengut dalam hati daripada menyuarakan pikirannya pada si pirang yang terus menanggapi protesnya dengan cengiran paksa.

"Aku mau menyiapkan air mandi dulu." Ujarnya memberitahu lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Ditinggalkannya Kise yang masih mencari baju ganti di antara tumpukan baju dalam lemari.

Sampai di kamar mandi, Momoi memutar keran bath-up ke arah kanan. Air dengan suhu panas keluar deras dari lubang keran, mengisi bath up kosong yang selalu jadi tempatnya merenung di saat seperti ini. Setelah setengah buth up itu diisi dengan air panas, gadis itu memutar balik kerannya ke arah kiri, mengalirkan air dingin dengan suhu standar untuk mengimbangi panas dari air yang sudah menggenang dalam buth up. Setelah mengecek suhu air dengan thermometer dalam sakunya. Ia memasukkan sabun cair aroma mawar ke dalam bath up.

Kemudian, Momoi terdiam. Satu tangannya bermain dengan air bath up yang tercampur sabun. Menimbulkan busa wangi yang lembut di tangan. Pikirannya melayang, tentang kehidupannya dan si pirang manis di dalam kamar.

Umurnya sekarang sembilan belas tahun, seorang mahasiswi yang disayang dosen dan terkenal di tempat kuliah. Lalu sebuah rahasia yang selalu disembunyikannya. Momoi Satsuki adalah, seorang maid yang sudah bekerja dibawah perintah Akashi Seijuuro yang merupakan temannya sendiri selama lebih dari empat tahun. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya maid dan manusia yang boleh menyentuh dan mengawasi Kise Ryouta.

Dan satu lagi rahasia yang tidak seorangpun ketahui, Momoi Satsuki telah jatuh cinta pada sosok menawan Kise yang jadi tanggung jawabnya dua tahun terakhir.

"Momoicchi? Kau sudah selesai?" suara Kise menyapa telinganya. Momoi mengangguk pelan lalu membalik badannya ke arah Kise.

"Nee, siram badanmu dengan air shower dulu. Ki-chan tidak boleh langsung berendam di bath up." Momoi menjawab dengan sedikit sungutan, menatap tubuh Kise yang dilapisi handuk berbentuk baju warna putih.

"Wakatta yo, daijoubu. Nah, tidakkah akan lebih etis kalau Momoicchi keluar dulu? Aku mau mandi." Rengek Kise, Momoi hanya menanggapi rajukan itu dengan tawa ringan dan senyuman ramah. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati si pirang dan menuju pintu kayu berukir yang membatasi kamar mandi dengan daerah kamar.

"Aku bukan perempuan mesum, Ki-chan." Jawabnya dengan muka sok cemberut. Kise pun hanya menanganggapi itu dengan sebuah cengiran lebar yang khas.

"Ki-chan mau susu soda? Atau ice lemon tea?" tawar gadis itu sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kise mengerut pertanyaan itu sembari melepas ikatan tali handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. "Bagaimana dengan segelas jus jeruk dingin." Jawab pria itu kemudian.

"Mou, itu tidak ada dipilihan." Gerutu momoi kesal sebelum kemudia keluar dari kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Kise.

.

Satu-satunya yang dilihat di dalam kaca adalah refleksinya. Rambut pirang dengan mata coklat keemasan dan kulit yang nyaris mendekati pucat.

"Ki-chan, aku baru sadar, kulitmu makin pucat." Komentar Momoi saat melihat pantulan wajah Kise dalam cermin.

Gadi itu mengambil foundation dan menuangkan cairan coklat itu ke tangannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kise memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri. Lama ia perhatikan, rasa-rasanya kata-kata Momoi itu ada benarnya. Kulit wajahnya makin pucat, lengkap dengan kantong mata.

"Terutama kantung matamu. Makin kelihatan." Keluh momoi lagi, mengoleskan foundation ke sekitar wajah Kise dan menutupi bagian hitam yang ada di bawah mata Kise.

"Oh, kau benar." Sahut Kise setengah kaget. Hitam dibawah matanya benar-benar kelihatan sekali.

"Kau harus jaga kesehatan Ki-chan." Nasehat momoi, tangannya masih telaten meratakan foundation ke muka Kise yang memang pucat. Terutama pada bagian bawah mata.

"Iya, aku tahu." Balas Kise sekenanya. Membiarkan saja saat tangan momoi turun ke sekitar lehernya.

"Dan kalau Oji-sama tahu, Akashi-kun bisa kena marah karena kau." Gadir pink itu menegaskan. Ia kemudian membersihkan tangannya yang tadi belepotan foundation dengan tisiu basah. Kali ini mengambil bedak.

"Ki-chan, diam. Jangan bergerak, tutup mata." Suruh gadis itu. Kise nyengir, menutup matanya seperti keinginan Momoi.

"Bagus, anak pintar." Puji Momoi kemudian mulai memakaikan bedak ke wajah Kise. Melapis kulit pucat dan kantung hitam yang menggantungi matanya. Menyamakan warna kulit wajah si pirang dengan warna kulit tangan yang agak kecoklatan.

"Ne, Ki-chan benar-benar terkenal ya?" ujarnya memecah sepi. Kise masih memejamkan mata karena tangan Momoi yang masih bergliriya membedaki wajahnya."Kau baru masuk lima hari tapi sudah punya fans." Ujarnya lagi, lebih halus.

"Hn." Pria itu menggumam, mencoba meminimalisir gerakan yang dilakukannya. Tidak akan enak rasanya kalau bedak yang sedang dipakai Momoi malah kena bibirnya.

"Aku cemburu." Keluh momoi. Menyudahi kegiatannya membedaki wajah Kise yang kini tidak kelihatan pucat lagi. "Selesai!" serunya.

"Akhirnya…" Kise menghela nafas lega. Ditatapnya pantulan manusia dalam kaca. Wajah yang sudah dibedaki itu terlihat lebih bercahaya dan tidak selesu tadi. "Momoicchi memang pintar mendadani orang." Pujinya.

"Khusus untuk Ki-chan." Cengir di wajah gadis itu melebar. Kise pun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simple yang khas.

"Ne, yang tadi siang itu pacarnya Akashicchi?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba.

Momoi menarik tubuhnya dari sisi Kise. Duduk di atas tempat tidur busa yang tersedia di tengah ruangan. Tempat tidur yang tadinya berantakan itu sudah kembali rapi. Matanya menerawang, menatap langit-langit yang dicat putih.

"Ki-chan cemburu?" tanyanya penasaran. Kise dan Akashi, di mata orang kebanyakan dalam rumah itu, mereka hanya pasangan tuan dan budak yang melayani dan dilayani. Tapi di mata Momoi, gadis itu tahu. Ada sesuatu yang lain dari hubungan mereka, dulu.

"Kenapa harus cemburu? Aku cemburu karena pacarnya Akashicchi manis?" Kise berujar asal, kali ini lengkap dengan kekehan kecil.

"Mou." Momoi merubah rautnya, cemberut. Merasa diledek saat mendengar tawa Kise. "Kau tahu darimana itu pacarnya Akashi-kun?" tanyanya emosi.

Kise diam, lalu tersenyum. Menampakan deretan gigi putihnya. "Aku sudah lama kenal Akashicchi." Balasnya ringan, mengerling ke arah momoi yang terlihat makin cemberut dari sudut matanya.

"Dibanding Ki-chan, aku kenal Akashi-kun lebih lama." Seru gadis itu tidak mau kalah.

Lagi, pria tampan itu hanya tersenyum. Matanya yang emas tersembunyi dalam kelopak mata. "Aku lebih tahu kalau yang itu." Ujarnya.

Momoi menghela nafas pelan, lalu diam dan menatap punggung tegap Kise. Miris, entah kenapa kata itu mendengung dalam hatinya. Punggung Kise, bekas cambuk dan luka melepuh. Hanya itu yang bisa ia ingat.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah. Mendekati sosok Kise yang masih mematung di kursi dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sepasang matanya terbuka, dengan sorot sendu yang makin menyiksa Momoi. Dan lagi, tanpa sadar tanganya memluk Kise. Melewati bahu tegap Kise.

"Aku benar-benar sayang pada Ki-chan." Bisiknya sedih sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Kise. Si pirang itu tersenyum. Menanggapi tangan momoi yang bergetar di pundaknya.

"Aku tahu, Momoicchi. Daijoubu." Serunya halus. Menggenggam tangan Momoi untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Jangan menangis, ne?"

"Aku tidak menangis tahu." Balas Momoi, nadanya kesal dan agak tidak terima. Tapi, tangannya makin erat memeluk Kise.

"Terserah Momoi-"

"Satsuki, apa batas yang kuberikan padamu untuk menyentuh apa yang jadi milikku?" satu saura terdengar dari luar kamar. Menampakkan sosok pria umur sembilan belas tahun dengan rambut kemerahan dan gaya angkuhnya.

"A- ano Akashi-kun… aku bi-" saat itu, Momoi cepat-cepat berdiri. Mencoba menjelaskan pada Akashi yang kelihatan marah di luar kamar. "Tadi i—"

"Momoicchi tadi meratakan bedak yang berantakan, Akashicchi." Kise momotong ucapan Momoi. Sebuah senyum polos muncul di wajahnya. Mencoba meyakinkan Akashi bahwa sejak tadi Momoi memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Melindungin gadis manis yang jadi teman baiknya itu

"Begitu?" satu alisnya naik, "kalau begitu, kau bisa keluar sekarang." Perintahnya datar. Momoi mengangguk cepat lalu melirik Kise sesaat.

Daijoubu, pandangan Kise seakan berkata padanya. Ragu, itu yang mungkin Momoi rasakan. "Satsuki." Tapi teguran dingin Akashi membuat rasa ragunya hilang. Lebih baik ia pergi sekarang juga.

"Uh, maaf, Akashi-kun." Ujarnya takut. "Aku permisi." Serunya cepat lalu pergi ke luar kamar.

Setelah Momoi keluar. Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian mengunci pintu. Matanya yang beda warna melirik wajah Kise dari sudut mata. Tatapan datar dan dingin tetap disandangkan dalam pandangannya.

"Apa yang pernah aku katakan?" suara baritone itu menusuk tulangnya. Kise membeku di bawah tatapan tajam Akashi. Rasanya kaku dan… menakutkan.

"Gomen… aku kasihan padanya." Lirih Kise. Dia tahu, saat-saat ini akan tiba. Akashi pasti akan menghukumnya.

Pria itu diam, tidak menyahut. Akashi berjalan ke arah Kise perlahan. Membuat suasana yang sudah horror di mata Kise semakin menyeramkan.

"Katakan, siapa aku, dan siapa kau." Kalimatnya memerintah.

Susah payah Kise menelan ludahnya saat satu tangan Akashi mengangkat dagunya. "Aku-"

"Kau milikku." Bisik Akashi dingin dekat tengkuknya. Kise diam, lalu tersenyum. Percuma untuk melawan. Itu kenyataan, dia tidak punya hak untuk melawan.

"Aku adalah boneka, milik Akashicchi." Si pirang itu akhirnya berujar dengan sebuah senyum tertoreh di wajahnya. Selamanya, pilihan untuk bebas telah hilang…

Selama Akashi masih ada, selama tubuhnya adalah milik Akashi, selama kenyataan itu tidak ingin pergi dari hidupnya. Selamanya, dia tidak akan bebas, karena Akashi tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang sudah jadi miliknya. Karena Kise tahu, kalaupun suatu saat nanti Akashi sudah bosan dengannya, pria tampan itu tidak akan membuangnya. Karena untuk pria itu, apa yang jadi miliknya tidak boleh dimilikki orang lain. Dan karena itu, kalaupun nanti Akashi bosan, yang akan dilakukan pria itu adalah _menghilangkannya dari dunia ini._

"Ya, kau milikku."


	2. Batas dan Hukuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dia bukannya egois, dia hanya ingin bersama Kise. Seperti Akashi memiliki Kise, Momoi juga menginginkan hal yang sama, dengan cara yang berbeda. Tapi memang apada yang dia bisa?

Satu di antara banyak hal yang Kise benci adalah duduk berlama-lama di depan ayah Akashi, pria pertengahan lima puluh tahun yang wajahnya kaku dan rautnya selalu serius. Ia selalu merasa tertekan di bawah pandangan awas pria yang sudah membawanya masuk ke dalam keluarga Akashi itu. Rasanya tetap saja canggung walaupun setiap kali ia melangsungkan resital di Paris—bertahun-tahun lalu sebelum ia masuk ke Jepang dan meninggalkan karir yang sudah dibangunnya sejak berumur belasan—pria yang merupakan kepala keluarga Akashi itu tidak pernah absen untuk sekedar melihatnya melantunkan _Fur Elise_ dengan grand piano yang warnanya hitam mengkilat di tengah panggung megah dan sorot lampu. Meski orang itu adalah orang yang telah membiayai semua kebutuhan hidupnya selama empat tahun terakhir ini, Kise tidak pernah suka tatapan angkuh yang selalu dilayangkan padanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ryouta?" Pria paruh baya itu bertanya dengan nada wibawa yang khas.

Sepasang matanya mengerjap cepat, bangun dari lamunan panjang yang bahkan ia pun tidak sadar. "Maaf, Oji-sama. Aku tidak begitu mendengarkan," ujarnya penuh rasa bersalah. Mata sewarna darah itu mengawasinya, serius dan kaku seperti yang bisa Kise ingat saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Pertanyaan itu tajam dan penuh otoritas, secara tersirat menuntut sebuah jawaban dari mulut Kise yang terasa kelu.

"Sedikit banyak soal Paris, Oji-sama." Rasanya getir saat jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya. Betapa ia rindu pada tempat yang sudah membesarkanya itu. Tapi kenyataan yang berdiri angkuh dan sosok Akashi yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya membuat Kise sadar, impiannya untuk pulang ke negeri seni yang jadi kampung halamannya adalah omong kosong. Mustahil tercapai.

Saat pernyataan itu meluncur dari mulutnya, tak ada perubahan berarti pada raut kaku itu, masih tetap datar. Garis angkuh yang membingkai sempurna wajah pria itu makin membuat Kise membatu dalam kebisuan. Bahkan hatinya pun tak mampu untuk sekedar bicara dan berasumsi.

"Ada sebuah undangan yang ditunjukan padamu."

Kise mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang keemasan bertemu pandang dengan merah darah yang mewarnai mata ayah Akashi.

"Perayaan pernikahan seorang diplomat Inggris. Kau diundang untuk mengisi acara."

 _Aku tidak akan bisa datang_ , batinnya mulai terdengar. Sepasang mata madunya menatap sendu. Walau begitu, Kise tetap menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga sikapnya di depan pria itu. "Aku akan pertimbangkan dulu paman."

Ia harusnya senang dengan kabar yang baru didengarnya tadi. Sebuah undangan, tawaran resital yang kemungkinan besar akan dilakukan di Inggris. Sebuah kesempatan untuk sedikit menghirup udara bebas yang dua tahun ini tidak pernah ia jamah. Ia harusnya senang… tapi sepertinya mustahil. Memangnya dia bisa? Miris rasanya saat mengingat kenyataan itu. Apa mungkin dia bisa pergi? Apa mungkin Akashi mengizinkannya pergi? Apa mungkin si pemilik mata heterokromik yang memegang kuasa atas hidupnya itu akan mengatakan iya? Mustahil rasanya. Apalagi selama ini….

"Ayah, ada beberapa hal yang harus ku selesaikan dengan Ryouta."

Tubuhnya tegang saat namanya disebut oleh bibir tipis Akashi yang duduk persis di sampingnya. Kise bisa merasakan perutnya mulas dan telapak tangannya mendingin ketika sadar si kepala merah itu memperhatikannya dari sudut mata.

"Perihal?" Suara itu sama datarnya dengan milik Akashi, dengan intonasi yang sama angkuh dan berkuasa. Mata Akashi yang dwi warna beradu dengan mata merah senada milik sang ayah.

"Kegiatannya akhir-akhir ini di sekolah." Jawaban Akashi makin membuat perasaan Kise memburuk. "Kalau ayah tidak keberatan, aku dan Ryouta perlu bicara berdua."

Satu lirikan tajam terarah dari sudut mata Akashi ke sosoknya yang masih diam membisu. Wajah Kise sedikit menunduk, pikirannya melayang walaupun pandangannya terpaku pada piring yang isinya tinggal setengah. Akashi akan menghukumnya. Pikiran itu tertanam baik-baik di otaknya saat sorot dingin pria angkuh itu terarah kembali pada sang ayah. Kise tahu saat seperti ini akan tiba, dan disaat-saat seperti ini dia pun hanya akan tersenyum tipis. Menanggapi perkataan Akashi dengan gaya kasualnya. Tersenyum dan ikut meyakinkan pemimpin keluarga Akashi itu, memberikan sebuah senyum tanpa beban meskipun setelah itu tubuhnya akan jadi mainan Akashi.

"Aku mengerti." Pria di depannya itu berujar dingin. "Kalian boleh pergi," ujarnya lagi sembari meminum air putih dalam gelas.

Begitu mendapat persetujuan dari ayahnya, Akashi segara berdiri dan menggesturkan Kise untuk mengikutinya. Kise mengangguk, menyempatkan diri untuk pamit dan tersenyum sopan pada ayah Akashi lalu mengikuti pria yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Kise mendesah pelan saat menatap punggung tegap Akashi. Ia mungkin tidak suka duduk berlama-lama dengan ayah Akashi. Ia mungkin benci tiap kali dihadapkan pada kenyataan kalau kebebasannya telah direnggut. Tapi, Kise lebih benci saat Akashi mengucapkan namanya, menyuruhnya untuk ikut tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia lebih tidak suka menghadapi Akashi dari pada sosok ayah Akashi yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai paman.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi." Akashi berucap datar saat mereka sudah keluar dari area ruang makan.

Sebuah senyum manis menjawab perkataan Akashi. Si pirang itu mempercepat langkahnya saat sosok Akashi mulai menjejakan kaki di atas tangga.

Akashi tidak pernah membiarkannya pergi dari rumah itu. Kise tahu… dan sadar.

Bagi Kise, hidupnya yang sekarang tak jauh berbeda dengan burung kenari yang di penjara dalam sangkar emas. Dia hanya burung kecil yang disuruh memuaskan pemiliknya tanpa mempedulikan keinginannya. Karena dia tahu, yang dibutuhkan pria paruh baya itu adalah kemampuannya sebagai seorang pianis ternama yang dikenal baik dikalangan para pianis muda. Ia hanya aset, barang yang punya nilai dan berguna untuk menambah pamor pria itu di mata teman-teman sejawatnya yang juga pecinta seni klasik. Karya-karya Mozart, Beethoven, Bach dan berbagai nama terkenal lain yang juga jadi sosok favoritnya dalam dunia musik. Dan dalam pandangan Akashi, Kise lebih dari sekadar tahu.

Ia boneka, mainan yang bisa sepuasnya dipakai dan digunakan, sampai laki-laki tampan itu bosan dan menghancurkannya suatu saat nanti.

"Masuk."

Ia mengerjap. Seruan tajam yang keluar dari mulut pria itu membuatnya sadar. Lagi-lagi ia melamun, tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang kenyataan yang enggan ia akui. Kini, sebuah pintu kayu ukir yang ia kenali sebagai pintu kamar Akashi yang juga merangkap kamarnya sudah hadir di depan mata. Kise mengangguk patuh, digenggamnya gagang pintu yang terbuat dari besi kemudian dibukanya pintu itu.

Gelap dan dingin, hal pertama yang selalu menyambutnya tiap kali pintu itu terbuka. Kise melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan luas yang dua tahun terakhir ini ia tempati. Untuknya, kamar itu selalu punya hawa lain yang berbeda. Seks dan kekerasan. Penjara dalam artiannya. Sama sekali bukan kamar untuk istirahat dan melepas penat.

Kamar itu adalah sel tahanan. Rumah besar itu adalah penjara.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu."

Perkataan Akashi menggema di telingnya sesaat setelah bunyi pintu tertutup terdengar, diikuti dengan suara 'klik' dari pintu yang dikunci.

Pria manis itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu. Maaf, Akashicchi," katanya lirih dengan seutas senyum sedih yang kentara. _Waktunya sudah tiba_ , batinya menggumam. Waktu hukumannya telah tiba. Tak akan diragukan lagi, Akashi akan menghukumnya malam ini.

Menyentuh dan disentuh orang lain adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilakukannya. Peraturan paling fatal yang tidak boleh ia langgar tapi paling sering ia lakukan. Itu lumrah karena manusia adalah mahluk sosial. Dan dalam dirinya, Kise tahu, ia manusia… dan sebagai manusia, ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari kontak fisik dengan manusia lainnya.

"Kau tahu peraturannya."

Kise lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, melepas kemeja hitam yang melapisi tubuhnya dan menaruh baju itu di keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Tapi, aku ingin membuatmu jera hari ini."

Ucapan Akashi membuat tubuhnya tegang. Kaku dan membeku di tempat.

"Berlutut," perintah Akashi, kakinya melangkah menjauhi pintu dan mendekati _night stand_ yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

Kise tidak banyak bicara, hanya diam sebentar lalu berlutut mengikuti perintah Akashi, yang ia tahu akan berakhir menyakitkan. _Ini waktunya dihukum, Ryouta._ Kise mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula, ini memang kesalahannya. Salahnya yang tidak bisa menolak ajakan adik kelasnya. Salahnya karena membiarkan Akashi melihat adik kelas yang ia kenal sebagai Sakurai Ryou itu memegang tangannya dan tidak sengaja menyentuh pipinya. Ia memang pantas untuk dihukum.

CTARRR

Suara cambuk yang dihantamkan ke kulit menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Malam ini dan besok, aku melipat gandakan hukumanmu."

Pria pirang itu masih tetap tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Suara Akashi selalu terdengar dingin di telinganya. Penuh arogansi dan kekuasaan. Angkuh dan selalu mendominasi. Mata yang sewarna madu itu terpejam bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang menunduk. Sensasi perih yang masih melekat di punggungnya dan cambuk yang pasti akan mencium punggungnya lagi. Hanya membayangkan semua itu membuat darahnya berdesir deras, membuat perutnya mulas dan membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Tiap sentuhan, lima kali cambukan."

Saat langkah Akashi terdengar mendekat, Kise menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Saat tangan pucat pria angkuh itu menyentuh wajahnya yang dipoles sempurna oleh Momoi, ia merasa dadanya dicabik. Saat Akashi berbisik di telinganya, yang bisa ia rasakan adalah perutnya semakin mulas dan ulu hatinya nyeri. Dan saat pertanyaan itu terucap dari mulut Akashi, ia hanya mampu memberi sebuah helaan nafas halus. Ini memang takdirnya.

"Katakan, berapa kali aku harus mencambukmu, Ryouta."

"Lima belas kali, Akashicchi," jawabnya pelan.

Akashi menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan beberapa langkah ke sisi tubuh Kise. Diperhatikannya punggung telanjang si pirang yang penuh bekas luka merah. Luka lepuhan yang sangat kontras dengan dasar kulitnya yang putih pun tercetak sempurna di sana.

"Lima belas kali." Pria tampan itu mengulang ucapan Kise. Perhatiannya beralih ke leher jenjang si pirang yang banyak tanda ungu ke biruan. "Kutambah menjadi delapan belas."

CTARRR

Dan satu cambukan langsung diarahakan ke punggungnya.

CTARRR

Kedua.

CTARRR

Ketiga.

CTARRR

"–khh!" Pria itu tak kuasa menahan pekikan saat Akashi mencambuk punggungnya makin keras.

CTARRR

Kelima. Kise mencoba bertahan, menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai terkoyak dan mengeluarkan tetesan darah yang rasanya amis.

CTARRR

"Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan, Ryouta?"

Kise memekik, mengerang tertahan saat perih makin menjadi dan menguasai punggunya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya perlahan menetes. Beradu di pelupuk mata untuk menghujami pipinya.

CTARRR

Satu lagi cambukan diarahkan ke punggungnya—yang ketujuh, mengoyak permukaan kulitnya dengan serabut kasar tali kecoklatan. Percikan darah mulai terlihat, keluar perlahan dari koyakan kulit yang meninggalkan jejak merah.

CTARRR

"ARGHHH!"

Teriakan akhirnya lolos saat cambukan ke delapan menghantam punggung si pirang. Darah yang keluar semakin banyak. Bekas merah memanjang di punggungnya semakin berlipat, muncul dibanyak tempat dengan tetesan darah merah segar yang anyir.

"Rasakan, Ryouta." Seruan dingin Akashi menggema di telinganya. "Ini hukumanmu."

Kise mengerang tertahan begitu Akashi menghentikan cambukannya untuk sesaat. Rasanya punggungnya benar-benar perih, nyeri dan panas. Rasanya….

CTARRR

"KHARGGHH!"

Teriakkan sakit Kise membuat seringai di wajah tampan Akashi keluar. "Sakit kan?" ucap pria itu masih dengan seringainya. Akashi menghentikan gerakan cambuknya dan menarik rambut pirang Kise dengan tangannya yang pucat kuat-kuat, memaksa tubuhnya yang agak membungkuk menegap dan membuat perih yang menggerayangi tubuhnya makin terasa.

"Jangan menunduk. Ini hukuman setimpal untukmu," seru Akashi tidak peduli lalu menghempaskan kepala Kise ke lantai marmer yang jadi alas kamarnya.

"–khah!" Kise mengaduh nyeri saat kepalanya berbenturan dengan kerasnya lantai.

CTARRR

Akashi menghantam cambuknya ke lantai. "Berlutut," perintahnya.

Kise mengerang, mengeluarkan air mata dalam diam yang menetes ke lantai marmer. Sakit, perih, emosi campur aduk yang acak-acakan dalam dadanya tanpa bisa ia keluarkan tetap ia pertahankan dalam kebisuan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya. Tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Akashi, Kise memilih untuk bungkam dan membisu. Menukar suaranya dengan teriakan memohon dan erangan perih karena sakit yang bersarang di punggungnya.

CTARRR

"Berlutut, Ryouta."

Kise tak kuasa menggerakan tubuhnya saat cambuk di tangan Akashi kembali di pukulkan ke punggungnya. Rasanya tetap saja sakit, rasanya tetap saja menyiksa. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kali Akashi menghukumnya dengan hantaman cambuk. Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama punggungnya dibuat berdarah karena serat kasar cambuk itu. Tapi tetap saja tubuhnya masih belum bisa tahan dari perih menyiksa yang selalu muncul tiap kali Akashi mencambuknya.

CTARRR CTARRR

Dua kali cambukan itu kembali dilayangkan ke tubuhnya yang tersungkur tidak berdaya di atas lantai sementara ia mengerang, berteriak penuh agoni dan menangis dalam kebisuan. Air matanya yang terus turun tanpa suara isakan. Air matanya yang terus turun dengan teriakan kesakitan yang memohon ampunan.

"-KHH!" Kise memekik saat tangan Akashi kembali menarik rambut pirangnya.

"Berlutut. Ryouta."

Dingin dalam suara Akashi menggema di telinganya. Pria manis itu menggumam pelan. Meminta sedikit keringanan dalam hukuman Akashi yang tidak pernah sebentar. Begitu Akashi melepas rambutnya, dengan susah payah pria manis itu berlutut dengan kakinya yang terasa lemas dan gemetaran. Lututnya kebas, memar dengan warna kebiruan, sehingga berlutut di atas marmer dingin itu seakan berlutut di atas batu bara yang baru dibakar.

CTARRR

Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada erangan. Kise mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan teriakan yang memaksa keluar di ujung tenggorokan. Membuang jauh-jauh rasa sakit tak terkira yang tidak sanggup ia bendung, saat cambuk terus disarangkan kepunggunya yang sudah penuh oleh noda darah.

CTARRR PRSHHH CTARRR

Sosok ringkihnya masih berusaha bertahan, menahan perih dan nyeri yang menguasai punggung putihnya yang penuh darah. Mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dari teriakan kesakitan yang menggema dalam kepalanya. Hanya air matanya yang tidak berhenti keluar dan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Terus keluar dan melunturkan bedak yang terpoles di pipinya. Membawa darah di bibir pucatnya melewati tengkuk yang banyak bekas kebiruan.

"Teriakanmu, Ryouta." Akashi menghantamkan cambuk itu ke kaki Kise yang masih dilapisi celana satin hitam. "Aku mau mendengarnya," seru pemilik mata dwi warna itu, tangannya menggenggam pertengahan cambuk yang memerah karena darah Kise yang menempel di serabut coklat itu.

CTARRR

"ARGHHH!" Kise mengerang, mencoba kembali berlutut dengan kakinya yang terasa mati rasa. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya tidak merespon. Tidak juga dengan kakinya yang terasa tertancap pada lantai.

Pertahanannya hancur.

Bersama dengan seringai merendahkan Akashi yang kembali muncul di wajah tampan tersebut. Tubuhnya kembali tersungkur ke depan.

CTARRR CTARRR

"ARGGGHH –KHHH!"

Dua cambukan itu dilayangkan bergantian ke punggungnya yang basah oleh darah. Sepasang matanya membelalak lebar, kaget dan sakit tidak tertahankan menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya yang ikut basah oleh peluh.

"Lihat warna merahnya, Ryouta." Ucapan Akashi terdengar samar di telinganya saat itu. Fokusnya benar-benar hilang setelah delapan belas cambukan dilayangkan ke punggungnya. Kise seakan merasakan setengah tubuhnya melayang dan tidak menjejak bumi.

"AKK –KHHRGHH!"

Teriakannya kembali menggema saat tangan Akashi mencakar punggung penuh luka miliknya. Mewarnai tangan pucat si pria rambut merah itu dengan darah yang menggenang cukup banyak di atas punggung.

"Merah yang menawan," ujar Akashi dengan sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. Telapak tangan yang terlapisi oleh darah itu bergerak menangkup wajah Kise yang tersungkur tidak berdaya di atas lantai.

Kise tidak bergerak. Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Mulutnya kelu dan pandangannya buram. Sakit, sakit, dan sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan oleh seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Rasa sakit tak terkira. Tapi ia tidak mampu melawan sakit yang menyiksa. Mulutnya ia biarkan bisu. Sakit… Hanya sakit, perih dan nyeri dan semuanya… Dan air mata yang turun melewati pipinya.

"Kenapa diam?"

Dan nada dingin dari tiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Akashi saat cengkraman di wajahnya makin kuat.

"Jawab, Ryouta."

Suara tegas itu membawa isakan kecil keluar dari ujung bibirnya yang agak lebam karena bertemu dengan lantai.

"Jawab."

Satu lagi seruan dingin Akashi yang masuk ke telinganya.

"…Akashicchi… kumohon… cukup," lirihnya pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

Akashi tidak merubah raut wajahnya. Bahkan ketika ia berdiri dan bergerak meninggalkan tubuh tidak berdaya Kise di atas lantai, rautnya masih tetap dingin dan tidak peduli. Tetap tidak berubah meski pria itu mengambil gelas berisi cairan kuning bening–perasan air lemon kesukaan si kepala merah–dari atas meja rias dan menyiramkannya ke atas punggung Kise.

"–khh… ngnghhkhh, Akashicchi cukup, kumohon…"

Bahkan saat Kise memekik kesakitan dan memohon dengan mata berurai air mata, Akashi tetap tidak peduli dan menuang isi gelas itu ke atas punggung si pirang yang masih nyeri.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang perlu kulakukan, Ryouta."

Kise tahu Akashi tidak akan peduli. Kise tahu permohonannya sia-sia. Kise tahu seharusnya ia tidak pernah melanggar perintah Akashi… Tapi tetap saja, ini keterlaluan. Si pirang itu menggepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, mencoba membuang jauh-jauh rasa nyeri yang makin menjadi saat cairan dalam gelas itu makin banyak tertuang ke punggungnya. Perasan air lemon itu menyatu dengan darah dan merembes ke atas kulitnya yang luka.

Perih.

"Kau milikku."

Dingin, tidak peduli, angkuh, berkuasa dan dominasi terdengar jelas dalam suara Akashi.

Kise mengerang dalam pedih. Punggungnya nyeri, panas dan perih yang tidak tanggung-tanggung terus menghujami sarafnya. Belum lagi bau anyir dari darah yang menempel di dagu dan mengalir dari punggungnya.

"Kau milikku."

Hanya merah, darah dan buram yang ada dalam pandangannya. Pemilik iris madu itu menggepalkan tangannya erat. Hatinya menolak untuk percaya, disaat seperti ini otaknya akan bersikeras kalau itu semua adalah mimpi.

Tapi, ini kenyataan. Dia lebih sadar akan hal itu. Ini kenyataan… darah yang menempel di dagunya, air mata yang keluar dari matanya, punggungnya yang nyeri dan perih tidak terkira, semuanya nyata.

Iris dwi warna dalam mata Akashi memendang tubuh lemas Kise dengan tatapan tidak peduli. "Berdiri," katanya memerintahkan si pirang itu.

Sesak, perih, tidak berdaya. Kise mengerang kesakitan, mengepalkan tangannya makin erat untuk mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa berat.

"Berdiri, Ryouta."

Suara tanpa intonasi itu terdengar makin dekat. Kise mengerang, memejamkan matanya, membunuh realita dan mensugesti otaknnya. Memberi pemikiran 'aku baik-baik saja' pada tubuhnya yang jelas tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Mata Akashi memicing tidak suka pada tubuh Kise yang masih tersungkur di lantai. "Berdiri." Perintah itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Pria pirang itu mencoba berdiri. Merambatkan tangannya ke tempat tidur dan mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas. Rasanya susah, sangat susah…

Setelah Kise berhasil berdiri, dengan tubuh membungkuk dan erangan sakit yang tak henti keluar dari mulutnya. Pria itu mencoba menatap Akashi. Sedikit mengintip ekspresi pria tampan itu dengan matanya yang agak bengkak karena menangis. Tetapi sebelum sempat ia bertemu pandang dengan mata Akashi, tubuhnya di dorong paksa ke atas kasur dengan sebuah tamparan keras yang suaranya mendengung sampai telinga. Memekakkan pendengarannya beberapa saat sebelum perih tak terkira ikut menjalari pipinya yang memerah.

Begitu punggungnya bertubrukan dengan seprai yang melapisi tempat tidur, mata beriris madu itu membelalak lebar. Perih bercampur nyeri makin membuatnya tidak karuan. Melenguh dan mengerang tidak teratur saat merasakan bahan seprai bergesekan dengan kulit punggungnya.

"It's time, Ryouta."

Kise merasa otaknya berhenti bekerja, pikirannya berhenti di satu titik kosong saat perih makin menghujami tubuhnya begitu Akashi menindih perutnya dan menguci pergerakan tangannya di atas kepala. Ia ingin mati saja saat itu. Rasanya perih, tidak karuan, menyiksa.

"khhh—!"

Pekikan dan geraman sakit tak kunjung berhenti keluar. Suara-suara dari mulutnya keluar semakin banyak. Mengisi kamar bercahaya temaram itu dengan suaranya yang jadi melodi surga untuk Akashi.

Si emperor itu menyeringai. Mengikat tangan Kise dengan borgol besi dan menurunkan celana hitam satin yang menutupi kaki jenjang si pirang. Kaki jenjang putih, dengan bekas lebam kebiruan dan luka hitam melingkar bekas ikatan tali di pahanya. Tangan kanan Akashi langsung menangkup wajah Kise. Ditariknya wajah manis itu mendekati wajahnya, lalu menempelkan bibir si pirang dengan miliknya. Ia langsung menggigit bibir merah Kise yang basah oleh darah, memasukkan lidahnya dan menggerayangi mulut hangat si pirang dengan lidahnya.

Sementara itu, tangannya yang lain bermain di dekat selangkangan Kise. Menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam putih milik Kise dan bermain dengan kejantanan si pirang yang mulai menegang. Tangannya bermain lincah di bawah sana, menekan dan mengusap ujung kejantanan Kise.

"Nghh…khhh…!"

Erangan Kise terdengar di sela ciuman panas mereka. Akashi menyeringai tipis. Ia masukkan lidahnya makin dalam, mengusap langit-langit mulut si pianis muda itu dengan kasar. Semakin liar menautkan lidahnya dengan milik pria di bawahnya.

Dada Kise sesak, sekujur tubuhnya panas dan perutnya mulas. "-kh…ahnaahh…!" Ia melenguh, mendesah, tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman di bawah pemilik mata dwi warna itu. Rasanya benar-benar frustasi, otaknya seakan ingin meladak karena kekurangan oksigen yang makin menjadi saat Akashi menghisap bibirnya, melumat dua daging kembar itu dengan kasar.

Sakit terus membayangi tiap gerakannya kala punggungnya makin cepat bergesekan dengan seprai. Pusing makin menghantui kepalanya saat oksigen di paru-paru makin menipis. Tapi Akashi masih terus bermain di mulutnya. Kasar dan penuh keyakinan. Begitu pula dengan tangan lain yang bermain bebas dengan kejantanannya yang setengah menegang.

"KHH-!"

Pekikan kesakitan Kise terdengar nyata dalam kamar itu. Akashi menggenggam kejantannya erat, menarik kejantanan setengah ereksi itu cukup kencang sementara ia melumat habis bibir merah Kise. Merah oleh darah.

Air mata turun perlahan dari pipinya, sakit, sakit dan lagi-lagi sakit. Pria itu memejamkan matanya erat, dadanya sesak. Serasa akan pecah kalau Akashi terus melanjutkan lumatan kasar di atas bibirnya. Ia butuh bernafas, oksigen. Dia butuh pasokan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Kise mulai mengerang tidak karuan. Pria itu mencoba memberontak memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghidari lumatan yang terus Akashi layangkan ke bibirnya.

Sadar atas perlawanan Kise, si emperor itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung mengigit keras-keras bagian bawah bibir Kise sampai darah kemerahan mengalir dari bibir si pirang yang memekik kesakitan. Menekan ciuman mereka makin dalam dengan menjambak rambut pirang Kise, Akashi menginvasi mulut hangat itu makin liar.

Lama kemudian, Akashi melepas ciuman mereka. Saliva bening menjulur dari dua mulut manusia itu. Berubah jadi merah di atas bibir Kise yang terkoyak dan bengkak. Mengalir melewati dagu bercampur dengan peluh kemudian belepotan ke leher jenjangnya yang banyak bercak kebiruan. Seringai sinis di wajah itu mengembang makin lebar. Mata dwi warna itu menatap lurus tubuh si pirang yang nyaris telanjang bulat, polos tanpa dilapisi apapun.

"Kau mulai berubah jadi masokis."

Beberapa jari si emperor bermian di pipi Kise yang merah karena tamparan. Menyeka saliva bercampur darah yang mengalir dari sudat bibir si pirang kemudian mencicipi saliva merah itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Kise tidak peduli, telinganya seakan berubah tuli begitu Akashi melepas ciuman panas mereka. Fokusnya hanya pada udara, memasukan sebanyak mungkin suplai udara ke paru-parunya yang seakan mati. Bahkan saat Akashi turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menjauh ke arah lemari di sudut ruangan, ia tidak sadar. Ketika emperor itu mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari lemari dan menaruh benda itu di atas meja. Ketika tutup kotak itu dibuka dan Akashi mengeluarkan beberapa benda dari dalam kotak itu, Kise masih tidak menyadari semua itu. Berperang degan kesadarannya yang mulai menguap dan paru-parunya yang kembang kempis mencari oksigen.

Akashi kemudian mendekat. "Tapi ini belum cukup untuk memuaskanku."

Baru ketika Akashi mendekati bagian bawah tubuhnya, menurunkan celana dalam yang menjadi pertahanan terakhirnya, Kise sadar dan menatap wajah menawan si kepala merah. Sebuah seringai yang nyaris tidak terlihat mata tertoreh angkuh di wajah tersebut. Begitu celana dalam itu lepas dari tubuh Kise, seringai si emperor makin terlihat, tipis dan berkuasa. Jemari ramping Akashi bermain di tubuh bagian bawah si pirang. Menekan pintu masuk anus Kise yang memerah dengan jempolnya. Satu tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk menahan pergerakan kaki Kise agar tidak melawan.

Kise sedikit mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat, mencari tahu apa yang Akashi lakukan dengan tubuhnya. Dan matanya menangkap salah satu tangan Akashi yang mencengkram erat pahanya. Sebuah vibrator dildo besar juga tertangkap oleh matanya.

Erangan kecil tanpa sadar lolos dari bibirnya. Vibrator besar dengan bentuk menyerupai alat kelamin laki-laki dengan remote control terpisah. Mainan kesukaan Akashi untuk membuatnya berteriak dan mendesah tidak karuan di atas tempat tidur. Membayangkan benda itu akan digunakan dalam hukumannya kali ini membuat sekujur tubuh Kise tegang. Matanya terasa panas, Kise mencoba melawan dengan kakinya saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras di tusukkan di depan anusnya.

"Ja-Jangan, Akashic-" pria itu memohon dengan suara bergetar, yang dibalas dengan tanggapan tidak peduli dari Akashi.

Vibrator itu didorong masuk ke dalam anusnya.

"ARGGHHH!"

Bola matanya membuka lebar, tubuhnya tersentak kebelakang, dan teriakannya menggema dalam kamar mereka. Kise memalingkan mukanya ke samping. Rasa sakit dan perih kini ikut menjalari anusnya yang dibuka paksa oleh vibrator besar itu. Air matanya jatuh bersahutan, berteriak dalam bisu pada Akashi yang manekan vibrator itu makin dalam ke tubuhnya.

"Hentikan, kumohon. KHHH-!" pintanya, hanya menjadi angin lewat di telinga Akashi yang menekan vibrator itu makin dalam, membuka paksa lubang anus Kise yang sudah seringkali jadi mainanya. Darah segar kelihatan keluar di antara celah anus si pirang.

"AAAHHHH!"

Perih, panas, dan amat sakit saat vibrator itu masuk makin dalam dan memenuhi lubang anusnya. Kise bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya tegang, gemetaran dan berkeringat. Peluh yang bercampur dengan darah, saliva yang keluar tidak terkontrol dan membasahi bibirnya yang merah berlapis darah. Terutama saat anusnya terkoyak makin lebar karena vibrator yang didorong makin dalam.

Setelah puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Akashi berdiri meninggalkan Kise yang terus mengerang kesakitan merasakan vibrator itu mengisi lubang analnya. Dari atas meja, si kepala merah mengambil silet, sebuah korek api, dan tak ketinggalan remote vibrator yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Akashi langsung menyalakan vibrator itu ke level menengah, membuat benda itu bergetar cukup kencang dalam anus si pirang yang luka.

"AKHH–HENTIKANN AKASHICCHII KUMOHON!"

Teriakan keluar dari mulut Kise. Matanya melebar, kakinya memberontak dan bergerak tidak karuan di atas tempat tidur. Menendang ke udara kosong saat perih makin menjadi dalam lubang anusnya. Vibrator itu seperti menggali lebih dalam luka di anusnya.

Satu alis Akashi terangkat begitu melihat reaksi berontak Kise. "Kau menikmatinya, kan?" ujarnya tak acuh dan melempar remote itu ke tempat kosong di tempat tidur.

Kepala Kise menggeleng keras, menolak ucapan Akashi. Bergerak makin berontak di tempat tidur dan mengacak-acak seprai yang berwarna merah marun.

Si emperor itu mendecih pelan. _Ryouta sedang tidak bisa dibuat menurut hari ini_ , pikirnya kesal kemudian kembali mendekati meja kayu di pojok kamar. Diletakkannya silet dan korek api itu di atas meja. Kini tangannya ganti mengambil suntikan dan botol obat kecil. Setelah mengocok isi botol pelan, Akashi menusukan jarum suntik ke dalam botol. Memindahkan seluruh isi cairan ke dalam suntikan.

Di atas tempat tidur, Kise masih bergerak tidak karuan. Menggeliat dan memberontak. Peluh dan air matanya bercampur dengan saliva yang terus keluar dari ujung bibir. Perih pun makin menjadi dalam anusnya.

"Aku tidak suka dilawan."

Akashi tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya, dengan sebuah suntikan. Pria beriris dwi warna itu lansung mengunci pergerakan tangan Kise. Ditusukannya ujung jarum suntikan ke pergelangan tangan Kise. Setelah cairan bening dalam suntikan masuk ke peredaran darah di pirang, Akashi segera menarik suntikan itu keluar dari tubuh Kise.

"Khh…"

Pria itu mengerang tertahan saat obat dalam suntikan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kise bisa merasakan obat itu mulai bekerja. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia seakan baru berlari berjam-jam tanpa mengalami nyeri otot. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan dan memberontak. Namun, perih yang belum mau beranjak dari tubuhnya dan rasa nyeri semakin terasa.

"Jangan bertingkah melawanku kalau tubuhmu menikmatinya."

Perkataan Akashi membuat erangan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata heterokromik itu memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Kise. Kejantanan si pirang itu menegang sempurna, dengan cairan precum mulai keluar dari kepala kejantanan Kise. Tangan Akashi langsung menggenggam kemaluan itu. Memijat dan mengelus bagian kepala yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum. Sebentar lagi si pirang itu pasti akan datang.

"Ngghh…" Kise mendesah merasakan pijatan tangan Akashi di kejantanannya. Tubuhnya gemetaran merasakan sensasi aneh yang perlahan muncul.

"Disiksa pun kau menikmatinya."

"Nghhh…" Satu lagi desahan meluncur bebas dari mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Kise memejamkan matanya, sensasi aneh tersebut mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Seringai Akashi melebar. _It's time_ , kata-kata itu kembali bergema dalam otaknya. Waktunya memberi hukuman yang pantas untuk Kise. Pria tampan itu menarik tangannya dari kejantanan Kise, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengambil sebuah cock ring.

Rasanya seperti melayang, Kise mendesah makin keras saat vibrator itu bergerak makin dalam dan menusuk prostatnya. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi, ia tahu perasaan nikmat tidak jelas itu akan datang setelah vibrator besar itu masuk makin dalam ke anusnya, tapi…

"-khhh!"

Ia juga tahu kalau Akashi tidak akan membiarkannya menikmati kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuhnya. terbukti dengan sebuah cock ring yang di pasang erat di kejantanannya. Kise mengerang, ia bisa merasakan semen siap keluar dari kejantananya.

"Khhh –nnghhkhh!"

Namun ia harus puas dengan orgasme kering. Nikmat dan menyiksa di saat bersamaan.

Akashi kembali menindih perutnya. Pria itu menekan kepalanya ke bantal, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Ciuman panas yang kembali menyiksa paru-parunya. Kise mengerang di bawah tubuh Akashi dan terus mendesah di sela lumatan liar dari bibir Akashi. Panas, perih, dan memabukkan. Dua tangan Akashi bermain dengan putingnya yang agak mengeras. Dipelintir dan sesekali memberi cubitan pada puting kemerahan itu. Menekan dan memainkan ujungnya yang mengeras dan kemerahan.

"Nghh… Akanhh…"

Desahan tak kuasa ia tahan, keluar begitu saja saat rasa nikmat berbalut sakit dirasakan oleh tubuhnya. Nyeri bercampur perih yang dimbangi dengan kenikmatan tanpa wujud saat vibrator dalam anusnya menusuk keras-keras prostatnya. Bosan melumat bibir manis itu, mulut Akashi turun ke bawah. Bertemu dengan leher jenjang si pirang, sedangkan tangannya beralih mengunci tangan Kise di atas kepala, membatasi gerak tangan Kise yang sudah terborgol. Pemilik mata dwi warna itu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher si pirang. Menggigit kulit pucat itu kerasa sampai terkoyak dan berdarah, menghisap luka di leher itu kuat. Sukses membuat mata madu kise membelalak kaget dan sakit.

"Akashicchiinhh kumo-hon nhh cukuph…!"

Suaraya kacau oleh desahan. Akashi tidak peduli, mulutnya makin turun menjelajahi dada Kise. Memberi banyak tanda merah berubah kebiruan di atas kulit putih Kise. Tanda kepemililkan akan tubuh proporsional Kise yang hanya miliknya. Ia makin menurunkan kecupan-kecupannya ke perut. Bermain di sekitar pusar Kise, lidahnya menjilat dan mencicipi tiap jengkal perut si pirang.

Akashi mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, seringai terpajang sempurna di wajahnya. "Berhenti?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Kise mengerang tertahan, matanya menyipit karena air mata yang terus-terusan keluar tanpa ia sadari.

Tangan pucat Akashi menarik keras rambutnya. "Itu ide bagus, aku bosan." Kemudian kepalanya dibanting keras ke bantal. Pria yang lebih muda itu turun dari tubuhnya, bergerak mendekati laci _night stand_ dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci itu.

Sebuah tali kekang hewan yang kemudian langsung diikatkan ke lehernya. "Hukumanmu sebagai peliharaan yang tidak bisa menurut."

Seruan tajam itu membuat sekujur tubuh Kise gemetaran. Takut dan amarah bersatu padu, makin menjadi dalam dadanya yang sesak. Dan begitu tali kekang itu terpasang sempurna di leher Kise, si emperor itu bergerak menjauh dengan ujung rantai yang terhubung alat kekang di leher Kise tergenggam di tangannya. Begitu langkah kelima di ambil, Akashi tanpa ragu menarik tubuh Kise yang tangannya diborgol sampai berbenturan dengan lantai.

BRUKKK

"Khh…!"

Si pirang itu mengerang keras. Badannya menghantap lantai itu kencang. Mengadu gusinya dengan lantai sampai rasa asin bercampur amis kembali tercecap dalam indra perasanya.

Seringai Akashi makin lebar. Pemilik mata dwi warna itu menarik kasar tubuh Kise, menulikan telinganya dari teriakan memohon si pirang yang kesakitan. Mengabaikan tiap pekikan dan erangan penuh agoni yang terus dilagukan Kise dari bibirnya yang membengkak dan kebiruan di sudutnya. Tanpa ragu menarik rantai dalam genggamannya sampai ia berhenti di depan sebuah kursi. Sedikit melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada rantai, Akashi menarik kursi itu mendekat dan duduk di atasnya. Ia kemudian kembali menarik rantai itu, menyeret tubuh Kise di atas lantai marmer dingin.

"-Khh…"

Kise kembali mengerang saat ikatan di sekitar lehernya menguat. Mencekik lehernya, membuat dadanya nyeri karena tekanan diantar nadi lehernya. Apalagi dengan tangan terikat dan tubuh lemas karena obat entah-apa yang Akashi suntikan ke tubuhnya. Rasanya benar-benar tersiksa begitu tubuhnya diseret makin cepat sedang ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Terasa begitu lama tubuhnya diseret paksa seperti itu, sampai kepalanya bersentuhan dengan ujung kursi yang keras.

Akashi kemudian menarik rantai itu kuat sampai kempala Kise menengadah ke arahnya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Kise mengangguk lemah. Ia tahu. Hal seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi. Jadi, ia pun mulai berlutut, memposisikan wajahnya di antara selangkangan Akashi yang terbuka lebar. Dengan perlahan, menahan rasa sakit yang masih tak berniat melepas tubuhnya, Kise membuka mulutnya. Menurunkan resleting celana Akashi dengan giginya. Dan begitu resleting celana si emperor turun sepenuhnya, sebuah gundukan cukup besar menyapa matanya: kejantanan Akashi yang ereksi.

Digigitnya kain katun itu turun, membuat kejantananan Akashi yang tegang langsung teracung ke mukanya. Mata itu menyipit, mengerling sendu dengan kilat perih. Segera, mulutnya melahap kejantanan si emperor. Mengulum daging keras itu telaten dengan lidah hangatnya. Ia kemudian menghisap, menjilati kejantanan besar itu seperti permen. Seringaian itu masih terus bertahan di wajah tampan Akashi. Sinis, merendahkan, berkuasa.

"Anjing pintar," ucapnya sembari menekan kepala Kise untuk memperdalam kuluman si pirang pada kejantananya.

Hatinya meringis, Kise tak kuasa menahan perih dan sesak saat kejantanan besar itu mengisi mulutnya. Dan kata-kata Akashi tadi…

–ia memang tak lebih dari anjing peliharaan yang akan selalu mematuhi tuannya.

.

.

Kakinya bergerak cepat saat menjejaki tangga. Dengan wajah pucat dan kotak obat P3K tersampir di tangannya, wanita berambut merah muda itu melangkah makin cepat. Kilat tidak tenang dan ketakutan tergambar jelas dalam paras cantik Momoi. Sesekali matanya melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Pukul tujuh lewat delapan belas menit. Sudah lebih dari satu jam lalu sejak Akashi meneleponnya.

Tadi, sekitar jam enam pagi, Akashi hanya mengatakan dua kata 'cepat kemari' dan langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Saat itu, ia langsung melesat ke mansion Akashi yang berjarak sekitar empat puluh lima menit dari rumahnya dengan berlari.

Sampai di rumah besar itu, bertemu dengan beberapa pelayan lain, mengambil kotak P3K dan melesat ke kamar Akashi yang ada di lantai dua. Hatinya tak tenang. Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menenangkan diri. Selama ini, panggilan singkat itu berarti masalah. Panggilan singkat itu berarti Akashi membutuhkannya untuk mengurusi Kise. Panggilan singkat itu berarti harus ada perban, obat merah, dan alkohol. Panggilan singkat itu berarti Kise baru selesai menerima hukuman dari Akashi. Dan itu berarti satu lagi hari dimana ia harus melihat Kise tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur dengan luka berdarah dan lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuh. Satu lagi hari ia harus melihat tubuh telanjang Kise dirantai di tempat tidur. Satu lagi hari… dimana ia harus bersikap tidak peduli dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya di depan si pirang itu.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar Akashi. Hal yang pertama dilakukkannya adalah mengetuk pintu. Menunggu dengan perasaan tidak tenang dan emosi tidak karuan. Rasanya miris. Baru dua hari lalu Akashi menghukum Kise, baru dua hari lalu seorang maid dipecat karena berusaha menolong Kise yang berdiri pun sempoyongan. Lalu sekarang? Si mantan emperor Teiko itu sudah menghukum Kise lagi. Apakah itu tidak terlalu kejam?

"Masuk."

Begitu suara Akashi terdengar dari dalam kamar dan pintu terbuka, Momoi cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam sana. "Akashi-kun, ada apa menelponku?" tanyanya sebagai formalitas, masih dengan wajah pucat dan nafas agak ngos-ngosan setelah berlari dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Urusi Ryouta," jawab pria itu dingin, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tempat tidur.

Dan di sana, Momoi melihat sosok orang yang selalu jadi tambatan hatinya. Kise, terbaring di sana, dengan tangan di borgol ke atas dan rantai yang diikatkan ke kaki tempat tidur. Sudut bibirnya lebam, dengan warna kebiruan. Rambut berantakan dan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada. Seprai berantakan dan bercak merah yang mengering di atasnya.

Buru-buru Momoi mendekati Kise yang terikat di tempat tidur. Miris… menyedihkan…. Lagi-lagi ia terjebak di situasi seperti ini. Melihat Kise tidak berdaya dengan Akashi yang tidak peduli. Memendam dalam-dalam emosinya untuk tidak berteriak dan memaki sosok Akashi yang berlagak tidak peduli dan malah merapikan pakaiannya di sisi lain kamar. Mati-matian menahan semua keinginannya untuk membela Kise.

Kenapa ia begitu egois? Hanya karena keinginanya untuk terus berada di sisi si pirang itu….

Momoi tersenyum sedih. _Lagi-lagi harus begini_ , batinnya sedih. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat rok renda selutut yang menutupi pahanya. Perih, rasanya seperti ditusuk saat melihat sosok Kise di sana.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu absen di sekolah hari ini."

Dingin dalam nada Akashi membungkam mulut Momoi. Ia tidak diizinkan ikut dalam pembicaraan itu. Posisinya sekarang hanya untuk 'membenahi' keadaan Kise yang sedang berantakan. Sepasang manik madu dalam mata Kise terbuka perlahan, dengan gores lelah yang sangat ketara dalam kilatan di mata itu.

"Hai…"

Lirihan Kise ikut memenuhi telinganya. Gadis muda itu makin erat menggenggam rok renda birunya. Menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk meminimalisir emosi yang muncul tiap kali melihat Kise dalam keaadan seperti sekarang.

"Kunci borgol ada di atas _night stand_. Jaga kelakukanmu kali ini," ujar pria tampan itu lagi sembari mengenakan jam tangan kulit bermerek di tangan kirinya.

Kise tidak membalas ucapan Akashi, manik madunya terpejam. Hilang dalam kelopak matanya.

Ingin rasanya menangis, ingin rasanya memeluk Kise, ingin sekali rasanya membawa Kise kabur sejauh mungkin dari jangakauan Akashi. Ingin sekali…. Kalau saja ia bisa. Kalau saja–

"Lakukan hal yang sekiranya perlu."

–ia tahu bagaimana caranya.

Momoi mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Akashi. Sepasang manik beda warna dalam mata angkuh itu menatap lurus punggungnya.

Momoi mengangkat kepalanya, menampakan wajah cerianya yang biasa dan sebuah senyum tipis yang berisi kebohongan. "Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun," jawabnya menurut, meletakkan kotak P3K yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya lagi.

Akashi menatap dingin sosok Momoi yang masih berdiri tak jauh di samping tempat tidur. Pria itu kemudian mendekati meja yang ada di pojok ruangan. Mengambil buku diktatnya dan berjalan acuh keluar kamar.

Begitu pintu tertutup dan sosok Akashi hilang dari pandangan mata. Momoi langsung mendudukan diri di samping Kise. Diam membisu tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat rok renda yang menutupi pahanya.

"Na… Momoicchi…. Bisa tolong buka borgolnya?"

Baru ketika suara lemah itu terdengar, Momoi mengalihkan fokusnya. Beralih ke sosok Kise yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Mata sewarna madu itu sedikit terbuka, dengan senyum tipis yang diarahkan padanya. Tuhan… dadanya nyeri. Ia ingin kabur dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Sungguh rasanya tak tega melihat senyuman itu terukir di wajah Kise yang ujung bibirnya lebam. Momoi merasa mulutnya kelu. Tubunya beku dan suaranya seakan hilang.

"Ki… chan."

Bahkan ketika nama Kise keluar dari mulutnya, suaranya tak lebih dari bisikan yang langsung hilang ditelan deru pendingin ruangan yang terpasang di pojok langit-langit dinding.

Senyum di wajah Kise masih bertahan. "Tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja."

 _Bohong…_ , batin Momoi menjawab dengan gertakan emosi. Tapi mulutnya benar-benar kelu untuk sekedar menyentak Kise.

Dia tak tega. Sungguh Tuhan, ia tak tega…. Tapi ia harus acuh! Dia tidak boleh memihak pada Kise! Dia harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa iba dan nyeri yang menyusupi hatinya! Membuang jauh-jauh kemauan untuk menolong Kise keluar dari cengkraman Akashi! Karena…karena hanya itu satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa terus melihat wajah Kise, satu-satunya cara untuk terus berada di dekat Kise yang selalu menderita di bawah perintah Akashi…. Satu-satunya cara, dengan selalu mengikuti perintah Akashi.

 _Kau boleh menyentuhnya, tapi kau tahu batas untuk menyentuhnya._ Peringatan Akashi bertahun-tahun lalu kembali terniang di kepalanya saat tangannya menyentuh kunci borgol di atas meja. Ya, dia boleh menyentuh Kise… dengan kondisi tertentu.

Seperti sekarang, saat menyentuh tangan Kise untuk membuka borgol. Seperti sekarang, saat ia mendudukan tubuh Kise yang punggungnya penuh bekas cambuk dan darah kering. Seperti sekarang, saat ia mengambil alkohol dari kotak P3K lalu dengan hati-hati membersihkan punggung Kise. Seperti sekarang…. Ia hanya boleh menyentuh Kise dalam keadaan tertentu.

"Akashi-kun kali ini terlalu berlebihan padamu." Momoi menggumam. Sendu tergores sempurna dalam manik matanya, menatap punggung Kise yang lagi-lagi jadi hantaman cambuk Akashi.

Tapi pria itu menggeleng saat mendengar ucapannya. "Ini hal biasa," ungkap Kise dengan erangan pelan saat Momoi mulai melekatkan perban pada kulitnya.

Gadis itu tertegun. Seberapa sering Akashi menghukum Kise? Seberapa sering tubuh itu disiksa? Kami-sama….

 _Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menganggap itu biasa, Ki-chan_.

.

.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam sepi, ditengah lantunan denting piano yang bersahutan membentuk sebuah irama. Sebuah sonata enerjik, salah satu karya Mozart yang jadi favorit Kise. Sonata dengan kunci D mayor untuk dua piano, sebuah permainan piano bertempo sangat cepat yang durasinya nyaris delapan menit. Bersemangat dan mengalun merdu, mengisi tiap sudut perpustakaan itu dengan irama bahagia dengan aliran melodi hidup yang dimainkan dengan bebas, seolah menyanyi dan menari dalam telinga pendengarnya.

Begitu pula si gadis manis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari si pianis muda, menjadi seorang pendengar yang tenggelam dalam permainan si pirang. Sepasang matanya menatap takjub jemari di atas tuts. Jemari Kise yang menekan lincah tiap tuts di atas papan piano. Bergerak cepat, teratur dan indah… jemarinya lincah. Bergerak tanpa ragu, penuh keyakinan, dengan sepasang mata emas yang terpejam. Kepala yang bergerak anggun menikmati tiap nada yang tercipta dari tiap tuts yang ditekannya. Menggerakkan rambut pirangnya perlahan, bergoyang lembut bersama gerakan kepalanya.

Sepasang mata Momoi mengerjap kagum. Anggun dan menawan. Hanya itu yang terlintas di benaknya. Mempesona…. Bahkan setelah puluhan kali matanya melihat jemari itu menari di atas tuts piano. Sensasinya tetap sama. Permainan yang begitu bebas dan memerangkap pendengarnya ke dalam dunia baru yang begitu mempesona.

Indah… sungguh indah dan teratur. Bebas, nada-nada itu seakan menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat, sebuah tempat dengan hamparan rumput yang subur. Kupu-kupu yang terbang kesana kemari, alunan angin yang menderu menyapa, suara anak-anak kecil yang memekik bahagia dan bunga-bunga yang bersinar cerah di bawah terik matahari.

TING

"Eh?"

Lalu ia kembali menjejak dunia. Kembali dari alam hayalnya ketika sebuah nada ganjil terdengar telinganya. Momoi langsung mengarahkan kepalanya pada Kise. Si pirang itu, terdiam, dengan tangan yang kaku di atas tuts. Mata sewarna madu yang keemasan di timpa matahari terlihat jelas. Tidak lagi bersembunyi dalam kelopak mata pucat yang juga mewarnai kulit wajahnya. Raut di wajah tampan itu tidak terbaca sama sekali.

"Ki-chan?" Momoi memanggil ragu. Bukan hal biasa untuk mendengar salah satu jari Kise salah menekan tuts saat pria berumur dua puluh tahun itu sudah terhanyut dalam permainannya sendiri. Malah hal itu terkesan mustahil. Dan, kalau boleh ia jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar sebuah kecacatan dalam permainan piano Kise yang begitu memikat.

Pria itu menatapnya, ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam kilat di mata itu. "Gomen."

Begitu lirihan Kise keluar dan wajah mereka berhadapan, Momoi sadar, wajah pria itu pias. Pucat dengan raut setengah kesakitan yang menahan sesuatu. _Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?_ batinnya langsung waspada. Mata merah mudanya tak lepas dari tubuh si pirang yang bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Ki-chan?" Panggilan khawatir terucap dari bibir merah pucat miliknya. Menyerukan nama Kise yang kini tertunduk dan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang. Raut pria itu tiba-tiba berubah kesakitan, dengan erangan pelan yang mulai memaksa keluar dari bibir. Keanehan kedua.

Momoi langsung mendekati Kise. Pria itu tidak biasanya bersikap aneh. Kise selalu bisa menahan apapun saat sudah berhadapn dengan piano, bahkan ketika demam tinggi pun permainan pianonya akan tetap terjaga. Sempurna dari nada pertama dimainkan sampai nada penutup di sajikan. Biasanya, tiap kali bertemu dan mulai memainkan nada di atas piano, Kise selalu tenang. Dengan raut bebas, terkadang berubah untuk menghayati tiap nada yang keluar dari piano saat jemarinya bersusulan menekan tuts.

"Akashicchi… tadi tidak berpesan apa-apa padamu?"

Suara dalam kalimat Kise bergetar.

Momoi mengerjap cepat. "Uhm, ada," jawabnya ragu. "Dia akan pulang malam hari ini." Wanita muda itu melanjutkan, menatap ganjil ke arah Kise yang makin menekan bagian perut bawahnya.

Wajah si pirang itu juga makin pucat, butiran-butiran keringat sebesar biji jagung keluar dari pelipisnya tertutupi rambut. "–Khh…" diiring erangan sakit yang tidak jelas asalnya.

"Ki-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan khawatir itu langsung terlontar dari mulutnya. Momoi langsung merapatkan tangannya ke dahi Kise yang terlapisi keringat dingin. Janggal. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tubuh Kise. Wanita itu berpikir cepat. "Ada apa Ki-chan?" Ia kembali bertanya. Sedangkan Kise menggeleng, mengarahkan kembali tangannya ke atas tuts piano.

"Di hukum sampai nanti malam, ya."

Gumaman itu lirih, tapi Momoi masih sanggup mendengar suara Kise yang hanya lamat-lamat di antara sepoian angin yang keluar dari jendela.

Dihukum…. Masih dalam masa hukuman. Mungkinkah, "Akashi-kun masih menghukummu?" Akashi masih menghukum Kise sampai sekarang?

Tidak ada perubahan berarti di wajah si pirang yang makin pucat. Kise malah kembali menekan satu tuts, memulai permainan baru di atas grand piano hitam ada di tengah perpustakaan. Kali ini, Fur Elise.

Momoi tercekat. Diamnya Kise berarti 'iya'. Sampai sekarang si pirang itu masih di hukum. Tapi… bagaimana?

"Ki-chan, jawab aku!"

Gadis itu menuntut keras kepala. Tapi Kise masih bergeming, kembali bermain lincah dengan kesepuluh jarinya di atas piano. Memainkan nada-nada ringan Fur Elise dengan tempo cukup cepat. sebuah kesan terburu-buru tergambar jelas dalam permainannya yang agak kacau. Manik Momoi berkilat kesal, ia tahu Kise sedang memaksakan diri. Entah pada hal apa, tapi permainan kacau yang tidak biasa itu jelas bukan Kise yang ia kenal.

"Ki-chan, onegai… apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan padamu?" serunya tidak sabaran, menggoyangkan bahu Kise yang gemetaran.

TINGTANGTINGTANG

Lagi, nada tidak beraturan yang tidak harmonis terdengar oleh telinga, bersamaan dengan jari Kise yang kembali membeku di atas tuts. Mata Momoi menatap lekat sosok Kise yang membisu di tempat duduknya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Kise hari ini. Si pirang itu menundukan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal erat. Menusuk telapaknya dengan kuku yang tumbuh tidak terlalu panjang. Kise melenguh, mengerang pelan dengan raut kesakitan yang sangat kentara.

"Ki-chan!?"

Rasa khawatir makin merajai hatinya. Momoi menyeru kasar, mengerat genggamannya ke bahu Kise yang gemataran. Tapi bibir pualam itu bergeming dalam bisu. Terutup rapat untuk menjawab seruan khawatir Momoi yang makin tidak karuan. Menyadari sikap diam Kise, Momoi langsung memperhatikan gesture tubuh pria itu baik-baik. Wajah yang basah oleh keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung, nafas beradu yang kelihatan kelelahan, bibir gemetaran dengan desahan dan erangan pelan, lalu raut wajah kesakitan itu, dan lag-

"Tidak mugkin…"

Ia sadar. Kise sedang di hukum, dia sadar…. Semua reaksi itu hanya tertuju pada satu hal: sebuah vibrator, tertanam dalam tubuh Kise.

Segera setalah menyadari hal itu, Momoi cepat-cepat menarik tubuh Kise dengan paksa. Memapah tubuh gemetaran si pirang dari kursi dan membaringkannya di atas sofa panjang yang tak jauh dari sana. Tidak ada perlawanan, Kise mengikuti begitu saja saat Momoi memapah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas, sakit bercampur ngilu pada bagian bawahnya yang sejak kemarin malam tidak berhenti di serang oleh sodokan vibrator dalam rektumnya. Terutama dengan kejantanan yang diikat erat oleh cock ring, tidak membiarkan setetes semen pun keluar dari kemaluannya yang mengeras sakit karena harus mengalami orgasme kering berkali-kali. Belum lagi lima jam yang harus ia lalui di sekolah dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Ki-chan…. Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja?" Suara Momoi memekik, khawatir dan marah saat jemari halus itu menelusuri poni pirangnya yang memanjang. Menyeka keringat yang terus-terusan keluar dari dahinya.

Kise pun menggeleng menanggapi hal itu, menutup dua matanya dengan lengan kanan. Bergelut dalam kegelapan untuk menyingkirkan sensasi panas menyakitkan yang sejak tadi ia tahan mati-matian. Bermain piano berjam-jam untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang nyeri dan sakit tidak terkira. Tak ada kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya. Momoi berlutut di samping sofa, manik dalam matanya tak lepas dari wajah penuh peluh milik si tambatan hati. Nyeri lagi-lagi menghujam hatinya. Apalagi yang Akashi lakukan pada tubuh Kise? Menghukum si pirang itu dengan vibrator? Seharian tanpa…tanpa melepaskan benda itu? Berapa jam sudah?

"Kenapa Ki-chan?" Ia melirih, tangannya beralih menggenggam pinggiran sofa empuk. "Kenapa kau masih bertahan di sini?" Ia tak tahan dengan semua ini… Ia benci melihat Kise diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia benci…. Sungguh, Momoi benci akan semua ini. Tapi ia tahu, sebagian dari dirinya menentang kepergian pria itu.

Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Kise, seruan sedih dari bibir Momoi hanya membuatnya mengingat kenyataan yang akan selalu membelenggunya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa lari dari rumah itu. Tidak tanpa Akashi mengetahuinya…. Bagaimana bisa ia kabur dari rumah itu kalau keluarga Akashi punya kuasa atas kepolisian Jepang? Mencari dan membawanya kembali ke dalam rumah itu hanya perkara mudah. Pergi ke luar negeri? Meninggalkan Jepang? Omong kosong. Mau pergi kemana dia tanpa ada paspor dan surat tanda pengenal? Akashi yang menyimpan paspornya, surat kependudukan, kartu tanda pengenal, semuanya ada pada pria itu. Bagaimana ia bisa lari? Bagaimana bisa ia kabur?

Dan lagi, terakhir kali ia mencoba… Kise ingin membuang ingatan itu jauh-jauh. Ia tertangkap bahkan sebelum bisa menjejakan kaki keluar dari rumah Akashi. Dihukum, dikunci di gudang bawah tanah, diikat di atas kursi, disiksa dengan seks, cambukan, alkohol yang menyedak ke hidungnya, gunting yang bermain dengan lihai di atas perutnya, tangan diborgol dan yang paling mengerikan….

Ia tidak mau mengingat itu semua.

Bermenit-menit kemudian, Kise memilih diam. Tenggelam dalam ingatan lalu ketika ia mencoba kabur dari rumah itu. Sampai akhirnya, bibir pucat itu bergerak. "Memangnya aku bisa pergi kemana, Momoicchi?" Berkata dengan nada gemetar dan ketakutan.

Sendu dalam kalimat itu menghujam dadanya. Kalimat yang meluncur lancar dari mulut Kise itu membuatnya kembali menjelajahi fakta yang hadir dalam hidup si pirang. Kenapa ia begitu mudah lupa padahal penting itu? Batinnya memaki kasar. Menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kenapa dengan bodohnya ia bisa menyinggung topik sentimental yang selalu membuat Kise enggan bicara?

Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Raut getir langsung terpasang dalam wajah manisnya, Momoi mengepalkan sepasang tangannya erat.

Kise benar. Memang, siapa lagi yang pria itu punya? Kemana lagi pria itu bisa berlari?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jangan berharap untuk update cepat


	3. Kisah Kita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei bosen nulis adegan anuanuan jadi, bear with this chapter okay? Ini butuh plot kan?. ENJOY!

**"It's alright, Ryouta. I'll make it hurt more and more for you."**

.

Suara gelas berdenting nyaring, beradu bersama aroma keras anggur yang tercium di seluruh ruangan. Makanan kelas atas penuh cita rasa tersaji di atas meja, dengan perbincangan berlatar bisnis, ekonomi, politik, dan budaya yang bercampur padu menguasai berbagai sudut ruangan. Mengasingkan dua anak manusia di pojok dekat jendela, ditemani sepiring sushi dan beberapa makanan khas Jepang, serta teh pahit warna hijau bening dalam gelas lempung yang dibentuk indah di atas meja. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Menjauh dari kebisingan harmoni saksofon yang mengalun merdu dari tengah ruangan. Dua pemuda itu saling pandang sebentar dalam diam. 

Sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai bicara.

"Mou, kalau mau mencicipi masakan Jepang—" Si pirang dengan arsitektur wajah blasteran menatap canggung lawan bicaranya. "—kenapa malah ke restoran ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis. Dua mata beda warna yang melekat pada wajah itu menatap lurus si pirang di hadapannya. "Ada masalah?" jawabnya. Sebelah tangannya lalu diangkat untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan yang lalu lalang mencatat pesanan.

Si pirang itu menggeleng pelan, mengambil sumpit berukir di depannya. "Aku benci sushi." Seterusnya ia menggumam kesal dengan suara pelan yang jelas geram.

"Pinot noir." Si pemilik mata heterokromia berujar tenang pada pelayan yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, sepenuh hati mengabaikan keluhan si pirang yang jelas terdengar di telinganya.

Tahu bahwa dirinya diabaikan, si pirang itu menggumam lebih keras—"Aku benci sushi."—seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Bibir sewarna peach miliknya ditekuk maju. "Sei-cchi…, dengarkan aku." Ia merajuk.

'Sei-cchi' alias Akashi Seijuurou mengerling singkat dari sudut matanya. "Apa?" sahutnya tenang, lengkap dengan sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajah orientalnya. Iris beda warna di mata itu tenggelam dalam kelopak matanya untuk sesaat. Namun tak lama kemudian, sepasang mata heterokromianya membuka dan fokus pada wajah cemberut milik si pirang di depannya.

"Aku protes," jawab si pirang itu. Aksen bahasanya yang agak berbeda mengundang seringai milik si kepala merah makin lebar. "Jangan sushi. Paella* juga tidak masalah." Pemilik rambut pirang itu kembali merajuk dengan nada merayu.

Akashi menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar penuturan itu. Ia lalu mengambil gelas lempung bercat putih gading bercorak sakura dari atas meja. "Kau tingggal di Jepang sekarang, Ryouta," jawabnya setelah meneguk teh hijau dari dalam gelas. "Kemarin kau sudah meracuniku dengan macaroon* dan mille crepe*." Hening sejenak. "Padahal kau tahu aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Pemuda bernama Ryouta itu menghela napas, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang kursi. Sepasang manik cokelat emas dalam matanya berputar imajinatif. "Jadi—" ia berujar pelan setelah mengambil helaan napas kedua. "—kau ingin balas dendam," simpulnya, sukses mengundang kerlingan jenaka dari mata dwi warna Akashi yang sejak tadi tertuju padanya.

"Daripada menyebutnya sebagai balas dendam," Pemuda itu menjawab cepat, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ryouta yang masih setia dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya… setimpal."

"Sei-cchi—"

.

**FREEDOM IS NEVER FREE**

.

Tubuhnya seakan dikejutkan oleh sengatan listrik saat namanya dipanggil halus oleh kekasihnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum pandangannya terfokus pada wajah Kuroko yang terlihat khawatir. Akashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada leher gelas berisi wine merah pesanannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat. Sebelah tangannya yang lain langsung beralih memijat pangkal hidung, berusaha meredakan rasa nyeri bersusulan yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Dalam hatinya, ia merutuk penuh amarah. Masa lalu sial. Jantungnya berdetak bersusulan seperti di pacu pecut. Sial, ungkap hatinya, cepat-cepat menghapus siluet pemuda berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba menghantui pikirannya.

Melihat keganjilan yang tidak biasa pada kekasihnya itu, Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi. Disentuhnya lembut tangan Akashi. "Kau sedang sakit?" Pria manis itu kembali bertanya. Walau masih dengan ekspresi datar, bola matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Kuroko sudah sadar, sejak mereka pergi dua jam lalu Akashi seperti tidak berada di tempatnya. Pemilik mata heterokrom itu seperti punya dunia sendiri dalam kepalanya.

Ditanya begitu, Akashi menggeleng pelan, tersenyum tipis ke arah Kuroko dan balas menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Meski begitu diam-diam ia menghela napas. Tidak, dia tidak sakit dalam artian harfiah. Dia baik-baik saja. Fisik maupun mentalnya tidak ada yang bermasalah. Hanya kotak ingatannya saja yang sedang kurang ajar.

Pria berambut merah itu lalu melepas tangannya dari milik Kuroko, menyisir rambut yang sudah di sisir rapi dengan jemarinya yang terasa lengket karena keringat. Jantungnya sudah bisa dianggap normal.

Namun keterkejutan dalam benaknya kini digantikan oleh api emosi. Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya ingat pada sosok pirang itu? Dan juga semua kenangan yang ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh itu? Nonsense… Buat apa memikirkan si pirang bodoh yang membuatnya—stop, cukup sampai di sana. Akashi memijat dahinya. Pusing. Dia tidak bisa menahan ini.

"Aku ada urusan," gumaman itu keluar begitu saja tanpa dua kali pikir.

Akashi memandang lurus wajah manis Kuroko. Mereka sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua secara pribadi dalam konteks 'kekasih' beberapa bulan ini. Dan sewaktu ia akhirnya bisa meluangkan waktu, si pirang itu merusak mood-nya bahkan ketika lelaki itu tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucapnya lebih lembut, berdiri duluan lalu menunggu Kuroko berdiri. Pria berambut biru muda itu mengangguk menurut. Ikut berdiri bersisian untuk keluar dari restoran.

Ketika Akashi yakin Kuroko tak bisa lagi melihat wajahnya, ia meloloskan geram pelan yang meraungi hatinya.

Kapan dia bisa belajar membenci Kise Ryouta?

.

Suara rintik air memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Tiap tetes yang jatuh menelusuri bentuk ototnya yang halus, mengerubungi seluruh tubuhnya yang telanjang dan kedinginan di bawah shower. Air mata bersaing dengan air yang membasuh pelupuknya.

_Siapa yang salah di sini?_

Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu ekspresinya tak jauh beda dengan orang mati. Bibirnya pucat tanpa warna dan kulit wajahnya kelihatan kusut, benar-benar putih seperti mayat dalam peti.

_Siapa yang salah?_

Kise mengangkat tangannya, menampung beberapa tetes air yang masih mengucur membasahi tubuhnya. Ia kekang dalam genggam tangannya lalu ia lepaskan lewat sela-sela jarinya yang tak mengepal. Senyum sendu tergambar di bibirnya. Air saja bisa lolos dengan mudah, tapi dia? Bertahun-tahun mencoba tapi secuil kesempatan pun tak pernah bisa ia genggam.

Tanpa peringatan, pintu kamar mandinya digedor dengan kasar hingga Kise meringis mendengarnya. Mau dipukul dan didobrak menggunakan apa pun, pintu yang sudah ia kunci dari dalam itu tak akan bisa dibuka tanpa kunci.

"Sudahlah, Momoi-cchi," bisiknya parau. Matanya terpejam. Dingin air shower dan hangat air matanya bercampur menyentuh bibir. Rasanya nyaman ketika perasaan itu membuncah dalam dadanya. Suhu tak tentu yang mengenyahkan kesadarannya perlahan dan makin memperkuat rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuh.

Gadis itu tidak berhenti menggedor pintu.

"KI-CHAN!"

 _Momoi Satsuki_ , Kise mengetes nama itu dalam hati. Ia menyukai gadis itu. Sebagai teman, sebagai keluarga, sebagai apa saja. Momoi gadis yang baik walaupun kadang galak dan lebih cerewet darinya. Tetap, ia menyukai gadis itu.

"KI-CHAN! JANGAN KUNCI DARI DALAM!"

Lelaki itu bergeming dengan rambut basah yang makin kuyup dan bibir yang makin memutih karena kedinginan. Ia masih bertahan di bawah siraman air shower dan menikmati rintikan air yang makin membunuh suhu tubuhnya. Mengurangi rasa panas dari bagian bawah tubuhnya yang entah sudah berapa lama menyiksanya.

"Tidak mungkin kalau sekarang… Momoi-cchi…"

Gumaman kecil keluar dari bibirnya yang gemetar. Kise memejamkan matanya, mencoba menulikan telinga dan membekukan hati dari teriakan khawatir Momoi dan gedoran pintu yang makin keras.

Untuk saat ini, ia hanya butuh mendinginkan kepala—dan tubuhnya—dari semua benda jahanam yang dipakai untuk menyiksanya, juga pikirannya yang amburadul. Ia cuma mau mengakhiri sedikit rasa sakit yang menguasai tubuhnya. Cuma itu. Mengakhiri dalam arti apapun. Ia hanya ingin semua berakhir dengan singkat.

"JANGAN MENYIKSA DIRIMU KI-CHAN! AYO CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Gedoran pintu makin menggila. Ritme yang masih sama, cepat dan terburu-buru. Berisik memang, tapi ia suka melodi itu. Seperti suara rintik air yang menghujam lantai dan tubuhnya. Si pirang itu suka semua jenis suara. Baginya, melodi itu indah walaupun memang ada yang tidak menyenangkan. Seperti suara desahannya sendiri.

"—kh." Kise meringis mengingat itu. Perutnya langsung sakit. Ada rasa panas dan mulas yang seakan mengocok isi perutnya.

"KI-CHAN!"

Kise masih membisu sambil memegang perutnya, membiarkan Momoi yang masih asyik berteriak. Otaknya fokus pada rasa sakit luar biasa yang kembali menyerang tubuhnya.

"KUMOHON KI-CHAN!"

Rasa sakit yang malah—dipertahankan? Ya, naasnya memang itu yang dia lakukan, mempertahankan siksaan yang membuat tubuhnya nyeri. Karena rasa takutnya jauh lebih besar dari apapun hingga rasanya tak bisa diungkapkan.

"Onegai, Ki-chan."

Dobrakan di pintu berhenti. Yang terdengar sekarang adalah suara Momoi yang meratap.

Kise menggigit bibir. Jangan, Momoi-cchi. Ia tidak mau membuat wanita itu sedih untuk alasan apapun. Di rumah ini, hanya Momoi satu-satunya orang yang biasa ia jadikan sandaran.

Rasa sakit pada perutnya semakin terasa. Ia menggeram. Apa aku yang salah? Pertanyaan itu bergema dalam kepalanya, seolah-olah ingin mengejeknya.

"Ki-chan…"

Suara serak dan isak tangis Momoi terdengar samar dari luar pintu, bercampur dengan suara isakan dan jeritan lain yang entah darimana asalnya, diabaikan oleh si pirang yang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Sekali lagi, Kise memilih untuk menulikan telinga. Menyugesti isi kepalanya dengan berbagai perintah kacau untuk meredam suara tangis Momoi.

Ah, iya… kenapa aku masih bertahan di sini?

Kise tersenyum miris. Dia lupa.

"KISE RYOUTA! BUKA BODOH!"

Kise memejamkan mata, membayangkan pelangi tujuh warna dan bukit berselimut rumput hijau. Dia ingin pergi ke sana.

"KI-CHAN! KISE!"

Dan lama-lama, suara itu benar-benar tidak sampai ke telinganya.

.

Momoi tidak pernah merasakan dirinya semengenaskan ini. Meratap di depan pintu, pakaian acak-acakan, air mata bercucuran… kalau bukan demi Kise dia—

"KI-CHAN! BUKA KUBILANG!"

Teriakannya semakin terdengar sekarat. Ia menggedor pintu kayu itu makin kuat, tapi tidak ada jawaban datang. Hanya rintikan air yang makin kencang. Suara rintikannya terdengar seperti suara orang merintih di telinga Momoi.

Tuhan, hatinya bisa mati kalau terus-terusan begini.

Perempuan itu tidak menyerah, dia masih menggedor pintu. Beberapa pelayan lain yang melihat perjuangannya juga mulai berdatangan, ikut menggedor. Beberapa bahkan membantu mencari kunci duplikat. Tapi setelah lima belas menit berusaha, semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Tidak ada kunci duplikat, pintu kamar mandi tidak bisa didobrak.

Tubuh Momoi merosot ke lantai, matanya kosong.

_Tidak—Ki-chan._

Suara rintikan air masih terdengar dari dalam. Hanya rintikan air.

_Ki-chan._

Hatinya serasa dibolongi bor. Ia agak cemas stok air matanya tidak akan cukup untuk menangisi Kise seorang. Ia bahkan berharap ada darah yang keluar dari matanya kalau itu memang diperlukan agar Kise mau keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi tidak ada yang mengalir. Hanya mata sembab sebagai bukti betapa depresinya ia memohon Kise untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Tapi tidak… suaranya tak pernah ditanggapi.

_Kenapa, Ki-chan? Siapa yang membuatmu jadi begini? ___

Para pelayan lain saling bertukar pandang. Hati mereka bersimpati untuk Momoi dan untuk tuan muda yang mereka kenal ceria dulu.

"Sedang apa kalian semua di sini."

Suara itu tegas, tanpa intonasi, dingin. Dan meskipun volumenya rendah, cukup untuk mengejutkan semua makhluk bernyawa di sana. Momoi merasa kepalanya melayang mendengar suara itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba gemetar. Dia takut. Dia takut… untuk Kise. Ya, Kise.

Akashi berdiri di depan pintu dengan dua kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka, agak berantakan. Raut wajahnya melambangkan murka.

Momoi mati-matian berdiri dan berlari menerjang pintu kamar mandi. Merentangkan dua tangannya dalam posisi defensif dan merapatkan punggungnya dengan pintu. Rambut merah mudanya acak-acakan. Penampilannya benar-benar tidak karuan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu lagi apa yang dirasakan tubuhnya, pikirannya. Yang diingatnya cuma Kise dan Kise. Jangan biarkan orang itu masuk dan melukai Kise.

Pelayan-pelayan yang tadinya membantu Momoi diam tak berkutik. Semuanya menunduk patuh begitu sosok Akashi Seijuuro masuk perlahan ke dalam kamar.

"Keluar."

Dan dengan satu perintah itu semua pelayan yang lain langsung bergegas pergi. Tak satupun berani melawan. Bahkan seorang pelayan tua yang selalu membantu Momoi pun tak bisa berkutik dan hanya diam. Langkahnya tertatih lemas ketika berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Tidak tega, itulah yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Mana Ryouta?"

Merah bertemu merah muda yang dihantui kelabu. Begitu semua pelayan keluar, Akashi sekarang berhadapan dengan Momoi di pintu kamar mandi. Iris yang biasa memantulkan kecerian itu sekarang berisikan api. Nyalak di mata itu seakan telah kehilangan kewarasannya. Yang tergambar di sana adalah insting hewaniah yang dibawa manusia. Kemarahan, emosi… tanpa pikiran.

"Jangan mendekat," bisik Momoi dingin, makin merapat ke pintu yang sejak tadi dia pukuli sampai tangannya merah.

Tapi—huh, mana mungkin Akashi mundur. Pria itu malah mengeluarkan serangkaian kunci dari kantong celananya. Tatapannya pada Momoi semakin tajam. "Kau tidak punya kekuasaan untuk menentangku," ujarnya dengan suara yang masih juga dingin. "Dan Ryouta tak akan pernah jadi milik siapapun kecuali milikku."

_Tidak…_

"Aku bukan jenis pria yang akan main tangan dengan wanita, Satsuki. Menyingkir dari sana."

_Kalau aku menyingkir, Ki-chan akan…_

"Aku bisa mengatur agar kau tidak bisa menemuinya lagi kalau memang itu maumu."

_Tidak… Ki-chan, aku…_

Lututnya serasa lemas mendengar semua perkataan Akashi. Pertahanannya runtuh. Momoi terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang kembali turun. Dua tangannya berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan karena kakinya jelas sudah tidak mampu melakukannya.

Akashi berdiri di samping Momoi, membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa kesulitan. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam dan mengangkat Kise keluar dalam pelukannya, melewati wanita itu begitu saja tanpa sekalipun melirik.

Air mata Momoi Satsuki jatuh tanpa diperintah.

.

Kise tidak tahu kapan dia menutup mata. Ia tidak pernah ingat kapan dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tidak pernah tahu kenapa dia bisa berada di atas kasur, diselimuti bahkan dipakaikan baju. Dia tidak ingat apapun. Tidak secuilpun kecuali saat dia tenggelam dan hanyut dalam suara rintikan air shower yang menghujam lantai.

Ia berbaring di atas kasur. Warna putih solid dari lampu yang menyinari kamar membuat penglihatannya samar. Menyadarkan seluruh fungsi tubuhnya yang langsung melaporkan nyeri di tiap bagian. Kepala, punggung, dada, lengan, paha, pinggul, bahkan jari kakinya terasa keram.

"Butuh tiga jam untukmu sadar."

Dan sekarang dadanya yang sesak. Emosinya tiba-tiba mencuat ketika sosok pria berambut merah masuk dalam penglihatannya. Kise berjengit, memaksa duduk tubuhnya yang serasa hancur diremukan buldoser. Ketakutan yang seringkali dipendamnya mencuat tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan amarah. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"PERGI KAU! PERGI!" Ia setengah berteriak setengah menggeram, secepat kilat meraih benda apapun di atas meja di dekatnya. Sebuah handphone silver. "JANGAN MENDEKAT KUBILANG! PERGI, AKASHI, PERGI!" racaunya makin parah.

Benda di tangannya terlempar begitu saja menuju Akashi yang tengah melangkah mendekat perlahan. Pria itu mengelak begitu handphone yang dilempar Kise menerjang bagian kiri tubuhnya.

"Kau…" Akashi berdesis pelan, ekspresi yang tidak kalah garang dari Kise memenuhi wajahnya. Mempercepat gerakan kakinya, ia menghapus jarak lebar yang terbentang antara mereka dalam hitungan detik.

"PERGI!" Teriakan Kise langsung menyergap telinga Akashi. Sebuah bantal dilempar keras-keras ke muka lelaki bersurai merah itu.

Akashi menghindar, menangkap tangan Kise dan balik membanting tubuh si pirang ke kasur. "Diam, Ryouta!" balasnya tajam. Ekspresinya berubah lebih tenang begitu Kise berada di bawah genggamannya.

Genggaman Akashi di tangan kanan dan pundak Kise mengencang. Kise tercekat, tanpa sadar yang keluar bukan lagi teriakan melainkan deretan air mata dari ujung mata dan menetes ke leher. Dia berhenti melawan dan matanya melebar, benar-benar kaget.

"…benci," dari sudut bibirnya yang merapat, Kise berbisik. Cengkeraman Akashi di bahunya semakin terasa. "…benci." Bisikannya kembali terdengar. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, berusaha menahan rangkaian kata yang menuntut keluar demi keamanan. Dia sudah kelewatan tadi, sadarnya.

Akashi menangkup wajahnya. Tangan yang sedikit lebih besar dari tangannya itu menahan dagunya. Kepalanya yang masih pusing diangkat dan bibirnya dilumat paksa. Kise meronta. Emosinya makin memuncak. Begitu berhasil lolos dari Akashi yang mulai dikuasai nafsu, Kise langsung membuang muka, menggigit kuat bibirnya sendiri sampai-sampai memerah nyaris berdarah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Keringat dingin bersarang di pelipisnya, muncul semakin banyak begitu tangan Akashi kembali memaksanya mendongak.

"Lihat aku, Ryouta!"

Si pria merah bicara setengah membentak. Kise memejamkan matanya. Dia benci merah, dia benci mata itu, pikirannya berteriak. Ia pejam erat-erat sampai sakit rasanya.

"RYOUTA!"

Akashi kembali dengan bentakannya. Kemarahan jelas-jelas menyelimuti setiap huruf yang diucapkannya. Kise merasa ciut begitu suara Akashi berubah layaknya guntur. Bibir masih ia gigit, napasnya masih tersengal tidak teratur.

_'Kau baik-baik saja. Lupakan.'_

Kise bersugesti. Ia bersikukuh menutup matanya dan menganggap semua hal yang terjadi adalah delusi. Ini sudah biasa. Rasa panas yang membuncah dari dalam tubuhnya, sentuhan posesif Akashi di lehernya atau sekedar cengkeraman yang berakhir dengan bekas merah di kulitnya… semua ini biasa. _'Tidak ada yang terjadi,'_ pikirnya.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang di saat bersamaan, semuanya terasa kacau balau. Campuran warna tidak jelas—yang menyerang tubuhnya dengan rasa panas dan perih—menyeruak di kepala. Akashi menggigit pundaknya, memberi tanda merah dalam-dalam dan menghisap kuat-kuat sampai ia hampir tak kuasa menahan erangan dari semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Semua rasa panas itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Namun setelahnya Kise merasakan rasa panas baru dari tempat yang tidak pernah dia harapkan. Sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari hidungnya, bau amis yang pernah akrab dengannya dulu terasa begitu sesak dan aneh, mengalir dan melekat di hidungnya. Kise terkesiap, matanya membuka. Orbs cokelatnya membelalak takut. Akashi tampak sama tercengangnya dengan Kise.

Sebelah tangan Kise yang bebas langsung menyentuh hidung. Dan ia melihat cairan merah gelap itu: darah. Napasnya terasa makin pendek tiba-tiba. Tapi begitu dia mau menyeka lagi darah itu Akashi mencium paksa bibirnya yang berlumur darah.

"Lepaskan," racau Kise tidak tenang. Ia panik. Hatinya takut bila darah yang ia seka kembali tertangkap jarak pandangnya. Semakin ia melawan, semakin Akashi menekan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Aku membencimu, Akashi!" Kise berteriak. Ketika keinginannya saat itu tidak dipenuhi, ia langsung mencoba menendang perut Akashi tapi berhasil ditepis.

"Membenciku?" Akashi mengangkat kepalanya. Manik cokelat emas bertemu merah dengan intensitas emosi berbeda. Merah milik Akashi tak terbaca. Cokelat milik Kise penuh emosi: marah dan takut. Akashi memaksa Kise kembali berbaring dengan tangan di leher lelaki pirang itu. "Ya, kau harus membenciku," bisiknya dengan nada angkuh.

"—khakhh!" Kise mematung. Matanya melotot. Cengkraman di lehernya bukan main-main. Kepalanya benar-benar terkulai di atas kasur. Rambutnya kacau dan pakaiannya terangkat sedikit.

Seringai bermain di wajah Akashi, "Benci aku dengan sepenuh hatimu, Ryouta," bisiknya lagi. Tangannya berpindah ke wajah si pirang. Mata merahnya berubah kosong, tidak terbaca, ketika Kise balas menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Aku membencimu." Si pirang menjawab. Suaranya pelan dan serak. Nadanya jelas tanpa keraguan. Sesuatu yang malah balik menyerang Akashi dan membuat pria muda itu membeku tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa.

"…"

"Aku membencimu."

.

_Kise baru tiga bulan menghuni rumahnya. Dan harus Akashi akui, pemuda ini punya kepribadian yang menyenangkan dan teman mengobrol yang cukup berbobot. Sayang dia punya sedikit unsur idiot yang membuat Akashi tergoda mengelus dada karena kesabarannya diuji._

"Sei-cchi wa suki, te ii no?" _tanya si pirang dengan senyum lebar waktu mereka jalan-jalan ke Akihabara._

_Akashi menyunggingkan senyum mengejek sebelum membalas, "Kau sedang melatih bahasa Jepang-mu?"_

_Si pirang langsung cemberut dan menghela napas kesal._ "Chigau yo! Hontou ni hontou, Sei-cchi wa suki."

_Sedangkan Akashi hanya tertawa pelan._

.

"Aku membencimu."

Kenangan dan kenyataan bercampur baur dalam kepalanya. Suara Kise semakin gelap dan dingin. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkeram makin erat.

.

__

"Sushi ga KIRAI."

__

_Suatu hari, Kise marah karena melihat sepiring sushi untuk menu makan malam. Akashi, di sebelahnya, tidak menangapi. Dia memakan sushi di piringnya sendiri. Kise lalu terdiam. Muka menekuk dengan dahi mengernyit. Akashi akhirnya menghela napas._

__

"Shiteru yo," _jawabnya. Ia kemudian menyuruh seorang pelayan membuatkan sup jagung untuk Kise._

__

_Si pirang sumringah. "Sei-cchi wa SUKI," serunya sembari tersenyum lebar-lebar. Rasa terima kasih tergambar jelas di wajahnya._

__

_Akashi mengangguk. Hatinya, entah kenapa, terasa hangat melihat itu. ___

__

.

"Aku membencimu."

Kata-kata Kise makin meresap ke kalbunya. Tanpa sadar ekspresinya menggelap.

.

__

"Atashitachi wa zutto tomodachi ni natta darou!"

__

_Mozart adalah salah satu komponis kesukaannya. Akashi dibesarkan dengan pengetahuan berlimpah soal pria itu. Tapi walaupun Kise adalah satu pianis favoritnya, Akashi masih buta soal pemuda pirang itu selain kemampuan bermain pianonya yang pantas diacungi jempol dan sifatnya yang mirip anak-anak._

__

"Anata sa… hontou ni baka da ne," _sahutnya hari itu._

__

_Kise masih terus bermain, jarinya menari di atas tuts piano. Akashi sendiri lanjut menikmati black tea sorenya dengan nyaman._

__

"Hidoi yo!" _seru si pirang dari balik piano. Wajahnya cemberut tapi Akashi menyukai itu. Lucu. Dibanding sosok kakak—Kise lebih tua darinya—Akashi menemukan Kise lebih mirip adik kecilnya._

__

.

Rasa sakit menguasai dadanya. Apa-apaan perasaan ini?

"Benci aku, Ryouta." Ia akhirnya bersuara. Tangan bertahan di dagu si pirang, mengusap lelehan darah yang makin banyak mengalir dari hidung lelaki itu. "Bencilah," bisiknya geram.

.

_Akashi suka sekali buku kuno, begitu pula Kise dengan karya Shakespeare. Tiap bulan mereka berdua selalu mengkhususkan satu hari untuk pergi ke toko buku paling lengkap di kota untuk memenuhi kebutuhan membaca yang selalu terasa kurang._

_Hari ini, satu paket buku literatur kuno pesanan Akashi yang harganya mencapai beberapa ratus ribu yen sampai ke rumah. Tentu saja paket itu langsung jadi sambaran mereka. ___

"Kinpatsu, awas kalau kau macam-macam," _ancamnya sok serius ketika sebuah buku kumpulan puisi kuno berpindah ke tangan Kise._

 _Si pirang merengut sebal._ "SEI-CCHI! Jangan panggil aku Kinpatsu. Aku punya nama!" _umpatnya sembari membalik halaman buku di tangannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi si pirang untuk melupakan kekesalannya pada Akashi dan tersenyum pada kumpulan kertas yang ia baca._

_Akashi terkekeh pelan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia jatuh makin dalam pada senyuman itu._

.

Kise merasakan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya semakin banyak. Tubuhnya serasa melayang dibawa angin. Matanya berat. Akashi melonggarkan cengkeramannya. Cengkeraman itu kemudian benar-benar lenyap dan meninggalkan jejak nyata yang mulai berubah kebiruan. Tangan itu menyentuh pipinya, mengusap bagian bawah mata yang bengkak. Kise tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi detik berikutnya.

"Bencilah, Ryouta. Bantu aku membencimu."

.

__

_Sinar matahari menyerbu masuk dari sela-sela kaca dan ventilasi udara. Juga dari jendela besar yang terbuka. Kise Ryouta duduk di kursi piano kesukaannya. Memainkan salah satu karya Beethoven kesukaan Akashi Seijuurou yang duduk di kursi malas dekat jendela. Sambil mendengarkan denting piano, lelaki bersurai merah itu membaca salah satu karya Shakespeare yang direkomendasikan Kise. A Midsummer Night's Dream._

__

_Di pertengahan cerita, melodi yang dimainkan Kise berhenti. Almond dan ruby bertemu._

__

"Aku akan kembali ke Paris dua bulan lagi, gomen…"

__

__

_Akashi tidak membalas. Ia berhenti membaca, menutup bukanya pelan lalu menaruh buku itu di atas meja. Ia mendekat ke jendela yang selalu jadi tempat santai mereka untuk melepas penat. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyandarkan diri ke bingkai jendela._

__

"Ah, sou ka," _bisiknya setelah menit-menit berlalu tanpa suara selain denting piano._

__

_Angin berhembus, menerpa rambutnya. Menyamarkan luka yang tiba-tiba terpancar dari matanya._

__

.

Akashi baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika suara Kise terdengar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Pria itu bersandar ke tempat tidur. Tampilannya kacau. Matanya sembab dan jejak darah bernaung di atas bibirnya.

"Tidak kemana-mana," balas Akashi, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Setelah kering, Akashi duduk di meja belajarnya. Mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan beberapa buku di sana-sana lalu mulai menulis. Ada dua tugas dari dosen berbeda yang harus dikerjakannya hari ini. Dan Akashi tidak akan menundanya.

"Sou ka…" gumam Kise. Beberapa detik ia melamun lalu merogoh laci di night stand samping tempat tidur. Tangannya meraba isi laci kemudian keluar dengan beberapa bungkus plastik obat. Hampir semua isinya kosong. Hanya dua plastik yang masih berisi kapsul dan tablet beda warna. Si pirang itu memijat pelipisnya frustasi ketika gemuruh rasa tak nyaman makin menyerang. Dimasukkannya obat-obat itu ke tempat asal dengan sedikit kasar. Kepalanya pusing.

"Sepertinya kau kembali seperti dirimu yang dulu." Akashi berujar tanpa melirik, fokus pada tugasnya dan beberapa buku yang sedang dijelajahi mata.

Kise bersandar lemas, darah mulai keluar lagi dari hidungnya. Pria itu cepat-cepat mencari tisu dari dalam laci. "Bukan aku yang berubah, Akashi-cchi," jawabnya. Tisu di tangan digunakan untuk menyeka darah yang keluar. "Kau yang berubah," lanjutnya. "Kau banyak berubah."

Akashi menengok sebentar. "Oh." Alisnya menekuk tajam kala melihat darah keluar lagi dari hidung Kise. Ini lebih parah dari waktu salah satu anak buahnya mimisan karena tertimpuk bola nyasar. Darahnya encer dan terkesan mengalir tanpa henti. Lihat saja, baru beberapa detik Kise sudah memakai empat tisu.

Tidak sadar diperhatikan, Kise mencari benda lain di laci. Handphone warna gading model flip. Ia lalu menatap Akashi. "Kau berubah tanpa alasan," ucapnya sengau karena mimisan. Kepalanya tambah pusing dan mimisannya makin parah.

"Dengar, Ryouta," tukas Akashi. Pria itu mengabaikan tugasnya yang baru bertuliskan judul dan beberapa kalimat pembuka serta awal pembahasan. "Aku punya alasanku sendiri," jawabnya. "Dan sumber masalahnya adalah kau."

Kise mengernyit. Pembicaraan ini sudah berlangsung berkali-kali, tapi sungguh Kise tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kegilaan Akashi pada tubuhnya itu jadi kesalahannya. "Apa salahku?"

Death glare melayang ke arah si pirang. Akashi memutar matanya sarkartis. "Aku pernah mengatakannya sekali dan aku tidak mau mengulang hal yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya."

Mendengar itu, Kise langsung diam, tak tahu harus menyahut apa.

Pria berambut merah itu kembali menatap pekerjaannya. "Camkan ini," ucapnya dingin tanpa melihat Kise. "Kau milikku, kau hanya milikku," serunya agresif. "Kau budakku, peliharaanku." Jeda sesaat lalu Akashi berdiri, mendekati Kise dan menangkup wajah si pirang dengan satu tangan. "Dan semua ini adalah milikku," klaimnya sinis.

Kise masih menyeka darah dari hidungnya. Laju cairan berwarna merah itu mulai melambat. "Dan nyawamu kan?" tanyanya balik dengan nada yang tidak kalah sinis.

"…"

Diam. Akashi tidak memungkiri kenyataan itu. Dia kembali menjauh lalu sekali dari sudut matanya, ia menatap Kise. "Bersihkan tubuhmu. Kita ke gazebo di taman belakang setelah ini," perintahnya.

Si pirang itu hanya tersenyum. Rasanya pahit.

.

Momoi mengambil kertas yang terjatuh dari selipan partitur lagu milik Kise. Dahi mulusnya berkerut. Siang ini, ia sedang membereskan perpustakaan yang jadi tempat favorit si pirang. Setelah kejadian kemarin, Akashi selalu berada setidaknya dua meter di dekat Kise. Dan Momoi tahu, itu tanda dia dilarang mendekat.

Akashi sedang menghukumnya.

Kertas yang jatuh itu berukuran kecil, berwarna agak buram dengan tone yang berbeda di beberapa bagian, ada bulatan-bulatan kecil yang memercik di atas kertas itu. Warnanya kecokelatan—mungkin darah kering. Sepasang manik merah mudanya menatap kertas itu dengan seksama. Di bagian tengah kertas, tersusun kalimat yang cukup panjang dengan tulisan tangan rapi dan memanjakan mata.

****

Kehidupan adalah sebuah roda yang terus berputar. Terkadang akan merasa di atas angin, terkadang akan pula berada di bagian paling bawah, merana memohon pertolongan. Seperti kenyataan yang menerpa sekarang.

__

Terperangkap dan dirantai oleh rantai kasat mata bukanlah keinginan setiap orang. Karena selama rantai itu mengikat, aku tidak akan pernah bisa kabur. Yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah meringkuk diam sampai rantai itu retak dan membebaskanku suatu saat nanti. Melepaskanku dari belenggu kesakitan yang memenjarakan hati, hingga aku dapat melayang bebas menggapai bintang yang pernah aku terbangkan tinggi-tinggi dalam setiap doa.

__

Aku mengharapkannya—semua orang mengharapkannya—kebebasan. Setiap insan bernyawa yang hidup dalam bumi pasti mendambakan kebebasan. Burung kecil yang hidup nyaman dalam sangkar pun ingin terbang bebas ke angkasa. Aku juga.

__

Aku ingin sekali bisa bebas. Kalau tidak sekarang, mungkin suatu saat nanti. :')

__

_**—Kise Ryouta, 19 Juni 2XXX.** _

****

"Ki-chan…"

Dan tanpa sengaja, kertas dalam genggamannya sudah berubah jadi gumpalan.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian Momoi menemukan kertas di perpustkaan. Gadis itu semakin ketat mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik Kise.

Akashi lebih sedikit manusiawi dari biasanya. Begitu yang Kise rasakan. Hari ini, ia menyamankan diri di perpustakaan, bersandar malas di sofa putih empuk sambil sesekali melirik piano yang biasa jadi wilayah jarahannya. Mood bermusiknya sedang jelek hari ini. Kepalanya pusing—lagi. Belum lagi pahanya memar tiba-tiba. Tidak tahu nanti Akashi akan semarah apa kalau tahu keadaannya begini.

Kise menghela napas dalam. Seminggu ini Akashi absen menyentuhnya. Mungkin pria merah itu sedang mesra dengan sang kekasih yang pernah dilihatnya waktu itu? Entahlah. Ia tidak mau membebani pikirannya dengan hal macam-macam lagi. Sekarang saja rasanya dia tidak bisa berjalan saking lemasnya.

"Kau memar lagi Ki-chan. Daijoubu?"

Momoi muncul di sebelahnya. Kise memekik pelan kemudian mengelus dada. Dia masih merasa bersalah pada Momoi soal kejadian hari itu. Walaupun sudah minta maaf dan cuma dihadiahi tamparan marah di pipi kanan—ia berhak mendapatkan lebih dari itu—sampai sekarang dia masih merasa bersalah.

Si pirang mengangguk. "Daijoubu, daijoubu," balasnya berusaha duduk. Bajunya agak terangkat karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Memar terlihat di sisi pinggangnya. Tidak besar tapi cukup untuk dapat dilihat Momoi.

Gadis itu mengernyit. "Di sini." Ia menahan gerakan Kise, menyingkap baju si pirang dan memerhatikan memar itu baik-baik. "Apa kau sakit?" tanya Gadis itu khawatir. Ekspresinya berubah horor. Dia langsung menarik kaki Kise dan menggulung celana panjang katun yang dipakai si pirang. Ada bintik-bintik merah di bagian dibawah dengkul.

Kise merasa posisi itu benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dia menjawab kaku. "Err—kurasa." Tak yakin.

Momoi memelototinya. Kise tertawa bersalah seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbohong. Memang jelas dia sakit. Mau menyangkal pun percuma. Memar, bintik-bintik, mimisan…. Coba ibunya masih hidup. Beliau pasti sudah menyeretnya ke rumah sakit dan memasukkannya ke unit gawat darurat.

"Ki-chan! Kau mimisan!" pekik Momoi tiba-tiba. Gadis itu langsung mengambil tisu dan menyeka darah di atas bibir Kise. "Aku akan panggil—"

Buru-buru si pirang memomotong waktu sadar Momoi mau membawanya ke rumah raskit. "Onegai, dame ne?" mohonnya. Kalau sampai masuk rumah sakit, ia bisa ketahuan tidak minum obat selama seminggu terakhir ini. "Kurasa kau benar, penyakitku kambuh," ucapnya sadar diri, berusaha meyakinkan Momoi kalau dia memang sadar dan sudah punya obat—yang mana benar—dan sudah rutin dia minum—yang mana salah.

"Aku akan ambil obatnya," seru Momoi panik. Dia spontan menyerahkan tisu ke Kise dan siap-siap pergi mengambil obat yang biasanya di taruh si pirang di dapur atau dikamarnya. Untung sekali setelah insiden kamar mandi itu Akashi masih memberinya izin keluar masuk kamar.

Kise langsung menghentikan. Dia mengeluarkan serangkaian platik transparan berisi tablet dan kapsul. "Aku bawa obatnya, tenang saja."

"Ki-chan, jangan membuatku takut!" Momoi langsung lemas di sofa.

"Maaf." Kise nyengir, menyeka sendiri hidungnya yang sudah mulai berdarah. Kemudian dia diam. "Aku kadang berharap penyakit ini bisa membuatku mati."

Momoi melotot tajam. "Kau ngomong apa sih?!" teriaknya. "Jangan begitu!"

"Haha, aku bercanda." Kise nyengir sekali lagi, menampakkan wajah polos tak berdosa yang membuat Momoi gemas ingin melempar bangku ke muka Kise.

.

Momoi Satsuki terengah-engah di hadapan Midorima Shintarou yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya yang sisa dua suapan. Si penyuka wortel itu awalnya mengabaikan. Dia cuma melirik Momoi sebentar lalu kembali makan. Gadis itu mengambil kursi di depannya dan duduk.

"Ne, Midorin, apa kau tahu soal ITP?" tanya si gadis cepat-cepat sambil mengatur napas.

Sebelah alis Midorima terangkat. "ITP?" ulangnya.

Momoi mengangguk. Raut wajahnya tampak mengingat-ingat. "Idiopetik Trombo—ah, aku lupa kepanjangannya," keluhnya kesal sambil merapikan rambut.

Midorima yang sudah selesai makan dan mengelap tangan mengangkat kacamatanya. "Idiopatik Trombositopenik Purpura, itu kepanjangannya," jelasnya yakin begitu menyebut sederet nama penyakit itu. Wajar saja dia tahu, dia anak kedokteran yang paling dipuji dosen. Dia tahu info segala macam penyakit, selangka apapun itu. "Huh, kenapa memangnya?"

Momoi berdeham, ragu sebentar lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Apa ITP bisa menyebabkan kematian?" tanyanya.

Midorima diam sebentar, me-review ulang ingatannya. "Pada beberapa kondisi, ya bisa. Di antara penderita ITP memang ada yang meninggal. Dan kalau dirasiokan dari jumlah penderita ITP, yang meninggal terbilang cukup banyak. Sampai sekarang belum banyak penelitian soal ITP jadi obatnya juga belum ditemukan."

"Itu penyakit langka? Apa orang ITP bisa sembuh? Lalu berapa kemungkinan orang ITP bisa bertahan hidup? Apa mereka bisa panjang umur? Kalau ditambah kekeras—err, aku terlalu banyak bertanya, ya?" Momoi langsung sadar ketika dia mulai mengungkit hubungan Kise dengan Akashi dalam bidang kekerasan.

Midorima memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Si kepala hijau itu berdeham. "Hn, memang langka. Kira-kira 100 kasus tiap satu juta penduduk per tahun. Kalau bisa sembuh atau tidak, jawabannya tidak. Belum ada satupun dokter dan penelitian yang menemukan obat untuk benar-benar menyembuhkan ITP. Sejauh ini cuma ada obat untuk mengatasi jika trombosit mereka mulai drop. Itu tergantung si pasien, cara mereka hidup. Kenapa kau bertanya?" Midorima balik bertanya setelah menjelaskan secara singkat dan jelas.

Aneh. Rasanya lebih cocok kalau yang bertanya ini Kuroko atau Akashi. Dan salah satu dari mereka memang sudah menanyakan soal ITP padanya. Entah kenapa Akashi mulai mengajaknya membahas penyakit ini setahun lalu. Ia sama sekali tidak curiga pada lelaki itu. Tapi kalau Momoi yang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan dunia kedokteran tiba-tiba bertanya soal dunia kedokteran, rasanya aneh sekali. Belum lagi yang ditanya itu bukan penyakit yang umum.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat berdiri dan tersenyum ganjil. "Err—sudah dulu ya, Midorin. Bye-bye! Dan terima kasih!" Ia menyahut kaku sebelum pergi meninggalkan si hijau.

Midorima mengernyit. "Aneh."

.

Momoi menemukan Kise di dapur dengan segelas air putih dan sepiring kue cokelat.

"Ki-chan," sapa Momoi riang. Fakta bahwa Kise bisa hidup secara normal membuat hatinya gembira.

Kise mengangguk, kepala di atas meja pantry. Ternyata ada semangkuk sup jagung di sana. Pria pirang itu menggeser kue cokelatnya. "Momoi-cchi nggak akan memberitahu Akashi-cchi kalau aku makan kue kan?" tanya Kise pelan.

Si gadis bersurai pink itu menghela napas. Dia ingin bilang ya, tapi berbohong pada Akashi bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan. "Maaf, Ki-chan, aku tidak bisa," jawab Momoi.

Kise mengangguk mengerti. Momoi kemudian melihat lengan Kise yang sedikit terbuka karena kemejanya digulung. Ada memar baru lagi. "Ki-chan…."

"Kurasa dosisnya harus dinaikkan" Kise bicara pada udara kosong, tidak menyadari ekspresi Momoi yang berubah khawatir.

"…"

"Momoi-cchi?"

"Aku—" Gadis itu duduk di samping, menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kise. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Ki-chan kalau sampai Ki-chan pergi dari dunia ini!" ucapnya tegas. Mengabaikan reaksi aneh Kise yang balik menatapnya seakan bertemu orang lain.

Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu, ia memang egois.

_Maaf, Ki-chan._

Dia sama jahatnya dengan Akashi. Dia hanya membuat Kise terus menderita di dunia ini karena keegoisannya. Tapi untuk ini, dia tidak menyesal menjadi orang jahat.

_Maaf._


	4. Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Si pirang itu menatap bulan yang berpendar sekarat di atas langit. Ia lalu berbalik badan, sosok angkuh pria yang baru saja dipikirkannya berdiri di samping piano.  
> “Tadaima, Akashi-cchi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAAFKAN ATAS KETERLAMBATAN SAYA SELAMAT HAMPIR TIGA TAHUN

 

 **Kuroko no Basuke and Characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  

**.**

Dua mata almond milik Kise mengarah lurus pada benda mati di sebrang sofa. Sebuah grand piano hitam yang berdiri agung memperindah ruang baca. Tepian atas yang dipoles bersih tiap hari, mengkilap begitu menawan. Terlihat bangga kalau benda itu bisa berekspresi.

Di hari biasa, si pirang itu yakin ia akan melihat piano di sana dengan mata gemerlap, bergairah. Dia selalu memuja bagaimana alat musik itu menjadi obat terbaiknya. Piano tempat ia berlari, yang paling nyata dan berguna. Tetapi, Kise menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tubuhnya merosot ke permukaan duduk sofa. Helaan nafas terganggu mengikuti perubahan posisi tubuhnya. Si hitam berharga puluhan juta ribu yen di tengah ruangan itu tidak mengundang hasrat apapun dalam dirinya kali ini.

Seminggu lagi berlalu sejak terakhir kali Kise menyentuhkan jemarinya ke atas tuts piano di sana. Ruangan itu seakan mati tanpa sihir spesial dari jemari lentiknya. Si pirang itu jadi harus mengakui betapa ia membenci kesunyian yang secara kontinuan tercipta. Kesunyian yang sangat kompeten bertahan seiring dengan perkembangan kesehatannya. Stagnan tanpa ada penanjakan secara signifikan.

Anemia-nya masih berlanjut, mimisannya masih sering muncul, dan memarnya masih melekat di kulit. Tidak perlu ditambah denyutan pelan di sudut-sudut syaraf otaknya ketika harus masuk kelas, tetap ikut praktik dan terseret rayuan dosen untuk bantu-bantu. Asanya sudah terlalu lelah untuk beraksi begitu pantatnya mendarat di sofa.

Kise memandang kayu bercat putih yang jadi langit-langit di atas kepalanya dalam pilu. Ingatannya berlari acak, berhenti pada kejadian yang baru terjadi. Sebelum kembali ke rumah –kalau tempatnya tinggal sekarang itu bisa dibilang rumah –, dia sempat dicegat oleh salah satu anggota komite dari universitas. Mewakili komite, pria itu memintanya untuk ikut bergabung dalam penampilan orkestra yang diadakan dua bulan mendatang untuk festival tahunan. Matanya mengerjap sesekali ketika otaknya berkelana di tengah lantunan sepi di ruang besar itu. Permintaan dari anggota komite itu menggiuarkan, hatinya berdisir meneriakkan keinginan.

Sudah berapa lama sejak dia ikut terjun dalam orkestra?

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali dia melakukan resital tunggal?

Sudah berapa lama sejak cecapan terakhirnya ke dunia luar sebagai seorang pianis?

Kise mendesah pelan dan menutup dua manik madu sendunya di balik kelopak mata. Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba meringankan kekecewaan yang terlanjur menggelayuti. Kise rindu euforia yang menggelitik permukaan egonya ketika ia berdiri di atas panggung megah dan jadi perhatian semua orang. Kise rindu deru tepuk tangan dari para penonton yang memuja sihir di jemarinya. Kise rindu banyak hal.

"Kau pulang cepat." Satu kalimat pendek, tanpa intonasi, suara berat yang khas. Si pirang dipanggil keluar dari isi kepalanya.

Akashi berdiri tepat di samping sofa. Wajah regal yang dimiliki pria itu tenang, kaku dan tidak bisa dibaca –seperti biasa. Kepalanya menunduk kecil untuk mempertemukan heterokromik merah-kuning di matanya ke iris almond milik si pirang.

Panggilan tadi jelas menyadarkan si pirang dari buai sang lamunan. Kise menarik sebuah senyum, berlagak seperti bagaimana seorang boneka harus menyambut pemiliknya pulang –sebuah senyum manis tanpa peduli derita batin dalam dirinya. “Ah, Akashi-cchi, _tadaima_.” Sapaan manis itu diucapkan.

Kise mendudukan diri, menghiraukan ringisan pelan yang harus ditelannya ketika ia berpindah duduk dari berbaring. Dua mata Akashi mengawasinya dalam bisu yang menusuk.

"Hari ini dosen yang mengajar di kelas terakhir absen. Dan... kau sudah mengatakan kalau kau tidak suka aku berkeliaran tidak tentu arah di kampus." Jelasnya tanpa diminta, ada cekat yang mencubit sudut hatinya ketika tatapan Akashi masih terarah lurus ke arahnya.

Sebelah tangan milik pria di depannya itu terangkat, menangkup sebelah pipinya. Menahan paru-paru Kise mengalirkan udara. Rasa takut yang selalu berbaring siaga di bawah kesadarannya membuat sengat listrik yang mengundang hawa dingin di kulitnya.

Terhitung dua minggu Akashi belum menyentuhnya, atau apapun yang biasa si pemilik surai merah lakukan padanya. Seringai merendahkan atau membunuh yang membuat perutnya mulas karena gelisah juga tidak diluncurkan. Pria itu paling banyak hanya melihatnya dalam diam, memerintahnya untuk ikut ke sana dan ke sini, atau mengasingkannya dalam kamar yang mereka bagi.

Kise mencoba menyalurkan nafasnya teratur. Tangan di pipinya bergeming. Ujung ibu jari si rambut merah mengusap ringan permukaan bibirnya, gesekan sederhana yang menggelitik aneh di indra perasa. Kise merasakan nafasnya memberat, jauh dari kata teratur.

"Aku meliburkan Satsuki untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Tangan dipipinya mundur kembali ke samping si pemilik, menghilangkan sensasi aneh itu. Kise mengerjap sekali, menatap lurus ke sosok si kepala merah yang berdiri angkuh di depan mata.

Runcing, dingin, dan menusuk, itu adalah deskripsi Kise pada sorot mata yang menatap padanya. Si pirang mengunci mulutnya rapat meski protes mengaungi jiwanya. Berita singkat itu membuatnya takut.

Dia tidak bisa tanpa Momoi. Ketika gadis itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya, dan menjaganya. Ketika gadis itu adalah satu-satunya yang memperlakukannya sebagai manusia. Dan, ketika Momoi Satsuki adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya masih merasa. Kise merasakan darahnya dipompa cepat. Walaupun Momoi sendiri terkadang selalu memarahinya karena khawatir, Kise selalu menghargai bagaimana gadis itu berjuang demi dirinya. Walaupun Momoi adalah gadis naïf dan egois untuk berada di sampingnya –dan karena itu. Kise mengerat kepalan tangannya.

Sekarang, Akashi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan Momoi dari list orang yang bisa ditemuinya. Satu hal yang berarti bahwa dia harus bertingkah seakan nama Momoi Satsuki tidak pernah eksis dalam hidupnya, dimanapun itu. Tidak –dia tidak mau itu, ekspresinya mengeras.

"Tapi Akashi-cchi, apa salah-"

PLAK

Telapak tangan langsung menghempas keras ke pipi. Si pirang tertegun. Merah mewarnai pipi pualamnya, merah yang ia kenal dan lama tak dijumpa. Merah yang melekat dengan Akashi dan darah.

Ah –Kise hampir lupa bagaimana rasa sengat panas yang baru mampir di pipinya itu, bibirnya kembali terkunci rapat. Sepertinya, pria di depannya memutuskan untuk kembali mengingatkan Kise hubuangan yang terjalin di antara mereka setelah dua minggu berlalu.

Si pirang menatap ke sisi lain, dua matanya terpejam menahan kerenyit nyeri di pipi. Tamparan keras, akurat, dan cepat. Sengat listrik itu menyapa dan mempercepat laju jantungnya. Dia mengantisipasi, menunggu hal lain yang akan dilakukan Akashi. Detak di dadanya berirama tak tentu memenuhi telinga.

Tapi pria di depannya diam.

Menit berlalu dengan titian jarum yang membawa sengsara. Sampai dagunya diangkat secara paksa.

Kilat dingin memantul di manik dwi warna itu. Ketegasan dan kengerian yang diramu apik untuk dituangkan ke tiap jiwa orang yang berhadapan dengan mereka –terutama manik madu nanar dalam bola mata si pirang. “Buka matamu.” Perintah yang lama tak ia dengar kini menggema di gendang telinganya. Dengan tarikan nafas tajam, Kise memberanikan untuk menaruh fokus pandangannya pada Akashi.

Dingin di mata itu menebas asanya.

"Jangan. Bertanya. Tentang. Kebijakanku." Tiap kata itu berbahaya, tenang, dan berbisa. Seperi peringatan ular derik sebelum menusuk bisa mereka dan membawa korbannya ke liang penyiksaan.

Kise memilih mengangguk. Kenyataannya, ia tidak pernah punya pilihan untuk menolak.

"Iya, Akashi-cchi. Maafkan aku...." Ia berujar lirih, nafasnya pendek terpotong. Detum di balik tulang rusuknya beradu seperti tabarakan besar ketika Akashi membubuhkan ciuman kecil ke atas bibirnya. Hanya kecupan sederhana, berlangsung dalam hitungan detik, dan lembut –satu diantara jenis kecupan yang jarang Akashi sematkan pada bibirnya.

"Tubuhmu sudah stabil?" Ketenangan menggantikan beku di nada suaranya. Si pirang bergeming, ia tahu itu pertanda buruk.

Setelah tamparan keras yang membuat kulitnya panas, ketenang yang di arahkan ke matanya adalah air es yang menyiksa karena dingin. Pertanyaan yang seakan peduli itu, menjadi orang baik jelas bukan tujuannya.

Kise menganggak sekali, bibir terkunci rapat. Matanya bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi untuk melihat pintu dibalik punggung Akashi. Dua kayu kotak itu tertutup rapat, kuncinya tidak ada –pintu itu dikunci. Nafasnya tertahan didetik berikutnya. Dibanding disiksa langsung sampai tubuhnya biru dan luka, Kise yakin apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi setelah ini akan menyiksanya ratusan kali lebih.

Satu hal yang sangat jarang terjadi dan dilakukan oleh Akashi. Satu hal yang sangat mampu membuatnya disiksa secara mental. Satu hal yang sangat ahli untuk mengobrak-abrik isi otaknya. Satu hal yang membuat Kise terus meratapi masa lalu yang sudah berubah tanpa punya kesempatan untuk bersembunyi. Satu hal yang Akashi tahu sangat mempan untuk menyiksanya.

Dua iris heterokromik itu hilang di balik kelopok mata, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menautkan bibirnya lembut ke milik Kise. Lidah pria itu menyapu permukaan bibir si pirang, meninggalkan sensasi familiar yang membuat nyeri di dadanya nyata.

Kise masih menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, menolak memberikan akses lebih dalam pada ciuman yang disematkan pada bibir ranumnya. Satu sudut dirinya yang meringkuk dikegelapan seperti dicekik, nafasanya tersendat dan entah sejak kapan air matanya mengalir dari sudut mata.

* * *

**_“Happiness is to be pursued.”_ **

* * *

Kise tidak bisa melihat apapun selain buram, air matanya turun tanpa bisa dihentikan. Tanpa suara –dengan alasan yang mengganjal dibalik tenggorokannya, air matanya turun teratur. Kristal bening yang menghisi pipi pualamnya. Ketika tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas sofa, hatinya seperti dikoyak –lagi. Nafasnya tersenggal kaku seiring air mata yang jatuh.

Pemilik rambut merah di atasnya sama sekali tidak menggubris, dua tangan kekar menopang berat tubuhnya saat ia merangkak di atas si pirang yang hanya berbaring tanpa melawan. Mata merah Akashi larut dalam kekosongan, dan Kise larut dalam tangisan tanpa suaranya.

Ia merasa seperti di mantra, tubuhnya menolak untuk meracau seperti yang diinginkan otaknya. Manik madu si pirang beradu dengan merah-emas di mata pria di atasnya. Kise bisa merasakan bagaimana jiwanya bergetar terbelenggu rasa takut. Sentuhan lembut yang disandingkan pada tubunya, mengundang gemetar dan rindu yang dipadu amarah dan dendam dan kebencian dan sayang dan semua hal yang dipendamnya tak terucap.

Sentuhan lembut bibir yang menciumi jejak air mata dari  pipinya, tangan yang pelan-pelan menelanjanginya, mata yang kehilangan binar keangkuhannya –menatap Kise dengan puluhan makna tersembunyi. Bentuk statis tanpa suara yang merusak keteguhan dalam diri si pirang. Kata-kata Akashi terniang mengulang di kepalanya.

_“Aku berubah karena kau, dan kau, Ryouta, adalah masalahnya.”_

Kise merasa dadanya benar-benar sesak, penuh akan segala perasaan yang campur-aduk tidak terpahami. Bibir Akashi yang basah oleh air matanya menyentuh miliknya. Halus, lembut, dan lembap. Berbekas rasa bersalah bersenandung sesak ke dalam dadanya. Tangan Kise gemetar ketika Akashi menuntunnya untuk menlingkar di sekitar leher, meminta Kise untuk berpegangan padanya.  

Si pirang bisa merasa tangannya membeku begitu helai rambut merah Akashi bergesek dengan kulitnya. Ia membuka bibirnya, tapi hanya isak kecil yang bergulir. Tidak ada protes atau makian atau deru kengerian ketika keseluruhan dirinya dibawa keambang batas ketidakpastian. Ia tahu, Akashi dengan sengaja mendorongnya untuk menikmati rasa bersalah dan dosa yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami.

Sebuah tarikan nafas tajam menjadi responnya saat Akashi memperdalam tautan bibir mereka. Gerakan yang terlalu lembut dan intim untuk dibilang sebuah ciuman panas pembuka seks kasar untuk kepuasan si emperor. Kecupan dari bibir Akashi lembut, menggelitik indranya, membuatnya mabuk –tercekik. Kise masih bisa merasakan air matanya turun –ia bisa merasakan asin itu di indra pengecapnya. Matanya benar-benar panas dan dadanya terlalu sesak untuk bisa membantu Kise bernafas dengan teratur.

Potongan ekspresi kosong Akashi yang terefleksi buram di matanya membuat otaknya tumpul dan hatinya kebas. Dua orbs berbeda yang selalu dibersamai pekatnya merah dan emas itu menatap ke dalam kolam coklatannya dengan kosong yang Kise tidak pernah tahu.

Kise ingin lari, ia ingin pergi, sejauh mungkin dari perangkap Akashi. Ia ingin berlari sejauh mungkin sampai ia bisa bernafas. Ia ingin menghilangkan perasaan menganggu yang memenuhi jiwanya saat ini. Perasaan terkekang, sengsara dan bersalah yang mendobrak bendung air matanya tanpa belas kasihan. Perlakuan lembut Akashi padanya sungguh adalah pedang mata dua yang menampar si pirang lebih keras dari telapak yang beberapa menit lalu tersarang di pipinya. Luka yang berbekas dari pecut yang sering bercumbu dengan kulitnya pun tidak sebanding dengan luka yang ditoreh Akashi sekarang.

Tubuhnya bereaksi lebih cepat saat Akashi mengulum pelan bagian bawah bibirnya, ritme lambat yang memabukkan. Nafasnya memendek, Kise meringis kecil, kulitnya terasa lebih sensitif dan tiap sentuhan Akashi membuatnya seperti terbang di atas deras hujan. Air mata masih turun perlahan dari dua kolam coklat miliknya, seakan isinya tidak pernah mengenal kata habis. Suaranya tertelan entah untuk keberapa kali ketika mata dua warna itu hampa bertemu dengan iris madunya. Sorot mati dan kehilangan, sorot yang menuangkan racun dalam dadanya. Kise sadar, orang yang mencumbu dirinya telah mati, jauh di dalam lubuk itu.

Dan pria itu mengakui bahwa Kise lah, yang membunuhnya.

“Sei-cchi…” setelah lama bibirnya terbuka tanpa menghasilkan suara, nama itu lamat-lamat terdengar. Pria di atasnya terdiam –seakan tertegun, tidak ada reaksi apapun. Lalu, tanpa kata dia mengusap wajahnya di perpotongn leher si pirang. Tajam gigi Akashi lalu menusuk kulit pucatnya, membuat Kise harus menahan nafas untuk tidak membisikan desahan yang ada diujung bibir.

Hisapan di kulitnya terdengar nyaring, si pirang tergagap. Ia mendesis, menglenguh nyeri dari koyakan yang menyisakan merah di atas kulitnya. Kise mengaitkan tanggannya ke rambut merah itu. Asap seakan memenuhi kepalanya, pilu dan tumpul mulai menjamah otak dan hatinya. Desahan lembut mulai mengisi ruangan. Desahan yang seakan menari bersama kecupan dan hisapan di leher jenjang sensitivenya. Lumatan posesif di daerah pembulu darahnya, dan usapan menengkan di kepalanya, Kise mabuk.

Kecupan dan gigitan Akashi turun ke bawah, mendarat di kulit yang menutupi tulang rusuknya. Di bagian tempat jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat tiap kali tubuh mereka bergesek. Sebelah tangan Akashi memelintir putingnya, mengusap puncaknya. Gerakan yang tegas namun perlahan. Kise menahan nafasanya ketika suatu kenikmatan yang tidak ingin diterimanya memaksa tiap sensor tubuhnya bereaksi. Suara desahan sengau, berat dan sedikit terpekik keluar dari bibirnya.

Kise merasakan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, lengket dari saliva Akashi dikulitnya membuat adrenalin dan libidonya naik. Mulutnya terbuka melantukan desahan dan nafas yang tersengal di tiap sentuhan. Akashi menggesekan paha berbalut kain satinnya di selangkangan si pirang, menekan eraksi yang terbentuk di sana untuk memberikan lebih banyak rangsangan. Gesekan perlahan yang menggoda si pirang untuk mendesah lebih kencang. Gesekan yang membuatnya tersentak dan mulutnya yang sempat terkatup kembali terbuka tanpa suara yang bisa dipahami. "Akah-cchi, ngh-"

Peluh secara signifikan membasahi tubuhnya, membuat aktivitas mereka jadi lebih lengket, menandakan hawa panas yang ikut meningkat di sekitar.

Si pirang mencoba mencuri pandang pada sosok pria yang sedang mengulum putingnya.  Ia bisa menderngar deru nafas pendek yang bukan miliknya, nafsu terefleksi nyata dalam desahan berat si pemilk mata heterokromik itu. Namun, pandangannya buram, air mata yang sudah mulai mengering membuat pengelihatannya berkabut dan Kise tidak bisa yakin pada ekspresi jenis apa yang ditampilkan oleh Akashi.

Ragu-ragu, tangannya mengusap pipi Akashi. Jantung dan paru-parunya seakan mogok bekerja secara bersamaan. Jejak basah terasa melekat menyapa permukaan jarinya di permukaan kulit pipi di sana. Kise merasa jantung seperti di genggam erat-erat sampai ingin pecah.

Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya sekali lagi. Ia mengatup dua kelopak matanya erat. Nafasnya terenggut. Punggungnya melengkung seiring cubitan dan gesekan yang Akashi berikan pada puting kemerahannya.

Apa dosa yang sudah dilakukannya?

.

 _Kise duduk di pinggir jendela, menatap keluar pada langit gelap yang lekat dengan bintang. Jam yang berdiri kokoh di pojok ruangan menunjukan angka delapan. Si pirang itu menggumamkan alunan verse terkahir dari_ Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star _dari partitur piano yang dibacanya. Jari telunjuknya digoyangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti irama yang tercipta dari gumamannya._

 _“_ Hontou, _aku masih bertanya-tanya, apa orangtuamu tidak salah ketika membuat surat kelahiran mu.”_

_Akashi meletakkan biola yang sudah selasai ia mainkan di sampingnya kemudian mengarahkan bola matanya kepada si pirang yang hanya menunjukan cengiran kekakanakan yang khas._

_“_ J’aime la vie, _setiap orang punya sisi kekanakannya. Lagipula, ‘_ Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star _’ itu lumayan susah dimainkan loh!”_

_Manik madu itu berpendar seperti bulan yang jadi latar di belakang jendela, Akashi mendengus kecil dan menggeleng kepalanya. Kise cemberut, berpindah duduk di samping Akashi lalu menepuk pucuk hidung si kepala merah dengan jari telunjuknya. Mengundang sebelah alis yang terangkat._

_“Aku tahu Seicchi bersimpati padaku karena kita sama-sama kehilangan orang yang berharga, kan? Aku kehilangan ibuku..._ anata mo _,” Aksen Prancis yang merupakan bahasa asalnya masih kental dalam suara, tangan Kise lalu mengusap permukaan pipi si penerus nama Akashi lembut dan dia mencium pipi itu. Cara berterimakasih yang sering ia lakukan pada orang disekitarnya._

 _Kise tersenyum iseng ketika Akashi menepuk kepalanya dan mendengus kecil, terhibur dengan tingkah si pirang. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum ringan lalu duduk di depan si piano, memanikan nada dari komposisi_ Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star _yang baru digumamnya. Dari sudut matanya, Kise bisa melihat senyum kecil yang terpatri di bibir pria berhelai merah yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum._

.

Erangan dan desahan keluar tidak teratur diantara bibir kemerahannya. Sentuhan yang mendorongnya masuk ke dunia serba putih, sangat intim dan sensual menyentuh tubuhnya. Kise bisa merasakan darah yang mengalir deras ke bagian bawah tubunya, membentuk eraksi yang kini digenggam dan dikocok dengan tempo lambat yang membuat kepalanya hanya berisi kenikmatan. Memaksanya melupakan apapun yang ada dipikirannya saat itu.

Kise melenguh, mendesah dan merintih, menciptakan segala suara yang terdengar cabul di telinganya.

Tubuhnya terbaring di atas sofa tanpa sehelai benangpun, begitupula dengan pria di atasnya. Bibir mereka kembali bepaut, cumbuan panas yang sebelumnya selalu ditolak Kise kini mulai ia tanggapi dengan tekanan yang sama. Otaknya lumpuh dan hatinya terlanjur sesak untuk merasakan rasa bersalah yang terus menghujam. Ia menyerah dan membiarkan tubuhnya beraksi sesuai sentuhan yang terus menggiringnya ke arah kegilaan.

Eraksi Akashi menggesek belahan pantatnya, mengalirkan nafsu dan hawa panas yang nyata. Si pirang menarik nafas cepat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher si emperor ketika kejantanan yang berdenyut panas itu mempenetrasi dirinya. Perih dan nyeri langsung menerjangnya ketika ereksi si pemilik surai merah langsung mengisi lubang anusnya. Akashi mengerang tertahansebagai balasan, rektum si pirang yang sudah dua minggu tidak pernah dijamah itu erat meremas kejantanannya.

Helaan nafas terengah terlepas dari bibir Kise, kukunya yang tidak terlalu panjang menekan ke punggung Akashi, meningglkan bekas kemerahan. Penetrasi di anusnya membuat Kise merasa penuh dan membuat bundelan dibagian bawah perutnya mengirimkan sensasi elektrik yang mendorong.

Kise memeluk erat tubuh Akashi ketika pria itu mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, perlahan tapi pasti menghantam titik kenikmatan si pirang yang menutup matanya erat dan merinitih tertahan. Jiwanya terbelah, kenikmatan yang tidak terbendung dan kesedihan yang tidak terpungkir.

Air mata bersarang di pelupuk mata, kolam keemasannya redup dengan rasa bersalah. Dan ia membiarkan kenikmatan itu menjalari seluruh tubunya, menamakan lebel pendosa pada dirinya. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia harusnya menghentikan Akashi, melupakan fakta bahwa Akashi punya seorang kekasih dan melupakan fakta bahwa dia tidak harusnya menikmati hukuman yang diberikan padanya.

Tetapi, normalkan untuk seseorang menjadi egois dan menikmati apa yang bisa dinikmatinya?

* * *

Pekatnya hitam adalah hal yang pertama menyapa matanya ketika terbuka. Akashi berbaring di atas tempat tidur empuk itu dalam sepi yang menikam. Ia melirik ke samping, bantal yang harusnya dihiasi oleh mahkota kuning keemasan kini kosong dan tertata rapi. Tangannya meraba permukaan seprai. Ujung jemarinya merasakan lekat hangat dari hawa tubuh yang baru meninggalkan tempat di sampingnya.

Akashi mendudukan diri, jemarinya bergerak mundur teratur dari kasur dan menyelip di antara helai rambutnya. Tempat di sampingnya masih hangat, Kise belum lama pergi. Dua iris beda warnanya menyala, amarah yang terpahat indah dalam dirinya seperti dipantik. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Setelah sebuah helaan nafas panjang, dari sudut pandangnya, ia melirik laci di samping tempat tidur. Ada pistol semi-otomatis tergeletak di sana. Fokusnya lalu beralih ke ponsel hitam yang ada di atas _nightstand_. Satu hal yang pasti, Kise tidak berusaha kabur kali ini.

Ia bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur, menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah, mendinginkan kepala dan membersihkan tubuh yang lengket. Gejolak yang sebentuk dengan amukan ombak di pantai menghempas isi kepalanya. Perasaan tidak tenang dan menganggu itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sesuatu seakan tersingkap dan ia terlalu kaget untuk mencari tahu. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak tentu.

Apa yang salah? Pertanyaan itu berseliweran. Dahinya mengkerut sembari langkahnya memijak lantai kamar mandi. Apakah ini karena dia sudah beberapa hari tidak memberi kabar secara rutin pada Kuroko –kekasih manisnya –dan firasatnya mengatakan kalau Kuroko jadi tidak merasa aman. Mungkin, dia sudah lama tidak mengahabiska waktu berdua dengan si manis itu. Tapi, mungkin karena ia mengingat wajah Momoi yang menatapnya marah dan kecewa waktu ia memerintahkan si gadis pink untuk berhenti bekerja padanya beberapa hari. Apa yang menganggunya mungkin karena wajah murung gadis itu dan Aomine yang berisik mencoba menyemangati Momoi. Atau tugas dari dosen yang ia lupa untuk catat, mungkin karena rapat komite kemarin.  

Keran shower diputar ke kiri, menyalurkan air dingin yang langsung menterapi kepalanya. Berhubung komite, apakah hasil keputusan komite untuk festival universitas yang membuatnya kesal. Atau karena Aomine terus-terusan menggoda kagami dan berusaha membuat pacarnya itu cemburu dengan mengungkit si pirang dari fakultas musik. Tangan Akashi berhenti di keran yang sudah diputarnya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam pada kekacauan yang terjadi dalam kepalanya.

Pemuda itu mendesah berat, betapa naïf ketika otaknya bermain trik seperti itu. Tentu saja, sumber masalah di kepalanya adalah pada si pirang yang menghilang dari sisinya ketika ia bangun. Akashi mendecih kecil, ia membersihkan diri lalu berganti pakaian. Tentu saja, sumber kekacauan dalam kepalanya adalah Kise. Semua itu bersumber dari si pirang.

Dengan rambut basah yang belum dikeringkan, Akashi berjalan keluar dari kamar. Kakinya melangkah teratur di lorong sepi. Mencari sosok Kise yang ia tahu ada di ruang baca, mungkin bermain piano. Tapi mungkin juga tidak, sudah lebih dari seminggu tidak ada denting nyaring piano terdengar dari balik pintu kayu itu. Akashi berjalan menuruni tangga dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

Banyak orang yang kagum ketika menatap _mansion_ besar milik keluarga Akashi. Rumah yang dibaguan di atas tanah ratusan hektar itu memang megah. Arsitektur yang elegan dan memukau siapapun yang memandang. Namun untuknya, rumah besar itu sama saja rumah mayat, para pelayan di rumah itu tak lebih dari boneka hidup yang berjalan mengikuti semua perintah yang terucap dari bibirnya. 

Akashi melirik ke arah jam besar yang ditemuinya. Jarum pendek menunjuk pukul sebelas dan jarum panjang menunjuk angka tiga. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang baca, hendak menegur si pirang yang malah kelur dari kamar tanpa izin. Sorotnya sudah menampilkan dingin dan tajam yang sangat khas.

Tetapi, gerak kakinya terhenti ketika lantunan nada yang lama tidak ia dengar mengalun dari ruang baca. Suara piano yang nyaring dan tegas, permainan lincah yang membawakan melodi ‘Twinkle-twinkle Little Star’. Nada yang jenaka dan riang, itulah suasana yang dibawakan. Ia membuka pintu tanpa suara, mengintip dari sela-sela yang terbuka.

Piano di tengah ruangan tidak mengizinkan suara lain untuk meleveli atau menganggu si pianis yang duduk di atas kursi. Dua matanya terpejam, jemarinya bermain tanpa jeda, meramu melodi ‘Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star’ tanpa cacat, dan wajah manis itu tanpa ekspresi. Permainan yang sangar akurat, nada riang yang statis, ketukan yang sesuai dengan partitur, tanpa warana. Akashi merasakan dadarnya terpelintir. Sosok di depan piano itu bukan seperti Kise yang ia kenal permainan pianonya. 

Wajah si pirang itu sendu. Satu _piece_ itu selesai beberapa menit kemudian. Akashi masih pada posisinya di depan pintu, menyorot laga si pirang dengan pianonya dari jauh. Ia bisa mendengar suara tepukan tangan, dahinya mengernyit dalam. Matanya menerawang mencari asal suara itu –dan, ia mendapati sosok ayahnya duduk di atas sofa yang biasa jadi tempat singgahnya.

Kise menarik nafas lalu tertawa kecil, berterimakasih pada pujian yang diberikan ayahnya. Suara si pirang serak agak sengau. Akashi menarik pintu kayu itu kembali ke posisi semula. Suara si pirang mencolek ingatan lama yang sudah lama tak disentuhnya. Saat pertama kali Kise datang ke mansion.

Lantunan ‘Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star’ adalah lagu yang dimainkannya -saat pertamakali.  

Akashi menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu yang kembali tertutup sempurna. Kalut menumpang duduk di hatinya. Panas yang menempel di dadanya karena ayahnya ada di sana dan dingin yang menyiram jantungnya melihat permainan Kise yang berubah.

Samar-samar, ia menangkap komentar ayahnya pada permainan si pirang. Ayahnya juga menangkap perubahan itu, dan Kise mengungkapkan alasan sekenannya, dia belum sembuh. Akashi menyeringai ironis mendapati kebohongan yang disuarakan si pirang.

Tak lama kemudian, ia bisa mendengar Kise kembali menekan jemarinya di atas tuts. Kelopak matanya terkatup, membiarkan telinganya mendengar lebih seksama. Dentuman nyaring, ketukan yang sesuai dengan monotrome.

“Chopin, huh?” Akashi mengalungkan handuk dalam genggaman ke leher. “Prelude, Op.28, No.15,” bisikan itu meninggalkan bibirnya. Salah satu karya ternama milik Chopin, komposisi yang juga dikenal dengan _Raindrop_. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak terakir kali si pirang melantunkan karya Chopin.

 _Piece_ ini dibuka dengan alunan lembut yang mendayu, membawanya ke sebuah rumah besar yang luas. Jendela-jendela lebar yang menampilkan halaman indah, kupu-kupu melayang melengkapi keanggunan bunga di luar jendela. Lalu, pelan-pelan, secara berangsur, kegelapan mengapai gamabaran itu. Matahari perlahan-lahan digantikan oleh gumpalan awan hitam. Perasaan familiar yang selalu dimilikinya ketika mendengar permainan piano si pirang muncul. Penjiwaan yang luar biasa. Kise menariknya ke dunia buatan yang penuh kompleksitas. Warna yang beradu-padu jadi satu.

Dentuman dari piano makin berat, nada yang keluar menggelap, perlahan dan keras. Menggelegar dan menusuk, hujan turun, membasahi bunga yang jadi tersapu dari imaji. Semuanya digantikan rintik hujan dan guntur membanting kilatnya ke bumi. Langit yang gelap dan suara statis dari hujan yang turun. Dingin yang membuat kulit kaku. Lalu, denting itu mengalun merangkai imaji lain, kesendirian. Sosok seseorang yang hanya memandang dalam diam. Warna mentari yang layu dan senyum kecil yang menawan.

Akashi mendesah perlahan, permainan piano seindah ini, benar-benar memukau. Suara piano itu berubah lagi. Hujan perlahan-lahan berhenti, sinar matahri mengintip, memberi sebuah harapan, tapi… kekecewaan yang tidak bisa debendung muncul. Bunga-bunga di luar taman sayu, menyisakan kerlingan matahari yang bersinar tidak berguna.

* * *

“Karya Handel?”

Kise mengangguk kecil. Duduk tegap di kursi menikmati potongan roti bakar mentega untuk sarapan. Akashi Masaomi berada di samping kirinya, menikmati menu sarapan yang sama. Mereka hanya berdua pagi itu, Akashi Seijuuro telah menghilang sejak pagi –bahkan sebelum Kise bangun. Lewat kepala pelayan di rumah, ia memberi tahu pada ayahnya kalau ada sesuatu yang harus diurus, hanya itu.

Keabsenan pria itu agaknya membuat Kise bernafas lebih lega. Ia tidak perlu menjalani ritual pagi hari yang melibatkan perih di hatinya dikuak berkali-kali. Pun, keabsenan Akashi dan Momoi secara bersamaan membuatnya meringis kecil saat mandi tadi pagi.

Jadilah pagi itu ia hanya berdua dengan si paman yang tingkat dinginnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan sang putra. Walaupun ia sejujurnya merasa lebih aman ketika bersama kepala keluarga Akashi ini.

Dari pembicaraanya dengan si paman, Kise mendapat persetujuan untuk mengikuti festival di universitas sebagai timbal balik menjamu teman-teman bisnis keluarga Akashi yang akan datang minggu depan. Akashi sebelumnya sudah menyetujui keikutsertaannya di festival.

“Iya paman, _Water Music,_ karena teman paman akan datang juga, diplomat yang Paman bilang waktu itu. Saya rasa komposisi ini adalah yang paling cocok. Dari sejarahnya, lagu ini diciptakan untuk keluarga royal.” Tambah si pirang, matanya hampir seperti berbinar.

Kecintaan si pirang pada musik bukanlah main-main. Bicara soal musik selalu membuat Kise lebih hidup dan bersemangat. Dulu ia sering berduet dengan kakanya yang pemain biola atau ayahnya yang pemain cello. Ibunya yang seorang penyanyi sopran kadang menemaninya bermain piano. Musik merupakan bagian dalam hidupnya.

Semenjak kecil dan sampai ia dewasa, teman paling setia yang Kise tahu adalah musik dan piano-nya.

Kepala keluarga Akashi itu tersenyum kecil. Puas dengan penjelasan pria muda yang sedang berdiskusi padanya. “Kalau itu memang sesuai menurutmu, aku akan senang mendengarnya nanti.”

Setelah anggukan kepala dari kise, mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan. Si pirang tersenyum hampir terlalu lebar pada rasa lega yang masih menyelimuti kalbu.

Meskipun rasa sesak karena perlakuan Akashi kemarin masih merasuki dirinya, beruntung setelah dia bermain piano semalam, perasaannya lebih tenang.  Terimakashi pada Akashi Masaomi yang baru pulang dari perjalanan bisisnisnya malm itu. Kise mengehala nafas pelan lalu menyuap sup cream yang jadi pendamping roti pagi itu.

Kise menelan cairan kental itu perlahan, ia berharap harinya berjalan seperti pembuka paginya. Rasa lepas dan tanpa beban. Dia bahkan bisa mendiskusikan hal yang disukainya. Sudut matanya menilik si paman yang sedang menyuap sup yang sama. Ada kalanya ia merasa benar-benar tenang di dekat si kepala keluarga Akashi itu, karena bagaimanapun, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menundukan Akashi Seijuro adalah ayahnya seorang.

* * *

Kafetaria kampus kenamaan Tokyo itu tidak pernah mendengung kata sepi ketika masa kuliah. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya di sana. Tempat mahasiswa berkumpul bertukar cerita, menyuarkan berbagai macam kegiatan dan perasaan haru setelah bisa keluar dari kelas-kelas yang membuat otak mereka meleleh. Kelas-kelas dan tugas yang terus ditambah jadi topic paling hangat diselingi gunjingan mengenai dosen ini dan itu.

Momoi Satsuki memukul bahu teman kecilnya keras ketika pipinya dicubit. Gadis itu menekuk bibir kesal, ia mendengus sebal pada Aomine yang terus-terusan menganggunya sejak mereka sampai di kafetaria.

“Apaan sih Dai-chan!” Seru gadis itu dengan wajah cemberut.

Dia dan Aomine dan beberap orang lainya telah mengklaim spot dekat jendela. Sebut saja Kuroko, Takao, Midorima dan Murasakibara serta Himuro yang ada di sana. Masih ada dua anggota _The Miracles_ –atau begitulah nama yang diberikan pada mereka– yang belum datang, Akashi dan Kagami.

“Wajahmu itu seperti orang yang baru diputus pacar, bodoh.” Sungut Aomine dengan dengusan mengejek, ia ganti mencubit hidung si gadis pink yang langsung memukul pergelangan tangannya. “Pacar saja kau tidak punya.” Tambah Aomine menghina. Sukses membuat objek perhatiannya mengeluarkan tatapan kesal. Si tan terkekeh pelan, ia sengaja menggoda gadis manis itu –sebenarnya. Dari pagi, gadis yang biasanya ceria itu berkali-kali menghela nafas tanpa alasan.

“Aomine-kun kau keterlaluan,” Kuroko menyeruput milkshake vanilla kesukaannya dan mengelus pundak Momoi, menyemangati satu-satunya gadis di grup mereka. “Kau pacaran dengan Kagami-kun saja adalah sebuah keajaiban, kalau Kagami-kun sedikit lebih pintar dalam memilih pasangan, dia pasti tidak akan memilihmu.” Wajah polos Kuroko disertakan ketika ia mengucap satu kalimat panjang itu.

Kata-kata yang sangat menusuk harga diri seorang Aomine. “Oi! Tetsu, enak saja. Kagami beruntung mendapatkanku tahu!” sungutnya tidak terima.

Ungkapan Kuroko yang blak-blakan mengundang tawa renyah dari bibir Momoi. Gadis itu memeluk Kuroko dengan senyuman lebar. “Terimakasih pembelaannya Tetsu-kun! Dai-chan itu memang tidak tahu diri kok,” cibirnya sambil memeletkan lidah.

Aomine mendecih, Kuroko menunjukan senyum kecil. Takao terbahak dan mulutnya langsung disumpal roti oleh Midorima. Himuro tertawa seperti Momoi, dan Murasakibara memakan snack-nya seperti biasa.

Gadis manis itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko ketika Aomine mulai mengeluarkan argumennya lagi.

“Tetap saja, lebih baik dari bocah kecil satu ini yang belum pernah pacaran.” Si tan meledek lalu menyentil kening Momoi. Kali ini gadis itu membuang muka kesal. Dia merutuk dan mendesah keras dalam hati.

“Karena Dai-chan seperti pereman! Semua pria yang mendekatiku ngeri duluan melihatmu!” sergahnya. Sebagian dirinya ditohok pada fakta lain bahwa ia bahkan tidak bisa menemui orang yang disukainya.

Akashi dua hari lalu tanpa alasan memberikannya skors untuk bertemu si pirang. Pria itu melarangnya berhubungan dengan Kise untuk beberapa hari atau mungkin minggu, atau bulan.

Rasa frustasi tidak bisa lepas dari kepala Momoi memikirkan bagaimana Kise akan jadi sangat sendirian dan tanpa perlindungan. Apakah Kise dirawat dengan benar? Apakah si pirang itu makin teratur? Apakah Akashi melukainya? Pikirannya kacau balau, hanya Akashi yang bersama Kise –tanpa dirinya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa isi otak psikopat satu itu dan entah apa yang akan Akashi lakukan pada Kise. Momoi menghela nafas berat.

Aomine menampilkan seringai menang. “Meh, mereka semua itu pengecut yang tidak pantas untuk-“

“Kau harus mengecilkan suaramu, Daiki. Ini bukan stadion.”  Suara dingin dan tenang yang khas milik Akashi yang kini muncul di sampingnya membuat Aomine diam. Semua mata di meja menatap ke arah Akashi yang tidak sendirian.

Momoi merasakan nafasnya terhenti dan sudut bibirnya berusaha keras untuk tidak membentuk senyuman.

Sosok pirang, jangkung dengan senyum manisnya yang khas berdiri di belakang Akashi. Buku partitur dan teori tentang musik tergenggam di tangan. Kacamata persegi bersandar di hidungnya yang mancung. Sungguh, Momoi ingin langsung melompat dan memikik pada pria itu.

Namun, semua itu ditahannya ketika sudut mata Akashi menikam mengawasi. 

Setelah Aomine bungkam, Akashi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Tujuh manusia yang duduk mengitar di meja terdiam, menatap Akashi, lalu pada si pirang yang berdiri di belakang Akashi. Si pirang yang mereka kenal dari reputasi sebagai Kise Ryouta.  

“Ini Takao Kazanuri.” Suara datar dan dalam, membuat semua orang berkedip dan nama yang disebut menengok ke arah Akashi yang mengarakan tangannya ke nama yang disebut.

Mata coklat itu mengikuti arah tangan Akashi, melawati rambut biru pekat, dan tertugun pada wujud Momoi yang balas menatapnya. Kise ingin menyapa, tapi tepukan pelan Akashi di pundaknya dan kerlingan tajam si emperor pada Momoi membuat Kise berjengit kecil. Tepukan di pundak itu cukup untuk mengingatkan Kise bahwa ia harus bersandiwara, dia tidak pernah mengenal Momoi Satsuki.

Kise cepat-cepat memutus kontak mata dengan gadis itu. Matanya mendarat pada sosok yang disebut Takao. Ia lalu membungkuk, memperkenalkan diri pada sosok Takao.

“Perkenalkan, namaku Kise Ryouta. Akashi-san membawaku ke sini untuk menemuimu karena kau adalah penanggung jawab pemusik dan pemilihan lagu. Aku akan jadi pemain pia-“ sebelum Kise selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya. Takao yang entah kapan sudah berdiri dan mengambil tangan si pirang dalam genggamannya. Ia manyalami si pirang itu kegirangan.

“Kau benar-benar Kise Ryouta?? Tuhan– ” pemilik surai hitam itu tersenyum lebar, dia melihat kekasihnya seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat permen, “Shin-chan, aku sedang tidak bermimpi kan??” Tanya pemuda itu lalu melihat ke arah Kise lagi dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. “Kise Ryouta, nama panggungmu dulu Apollo kan?”

Semua orang memandang aneh pada Takao. Pria itu terlalu girang menyalami Kise yang kelihatan kaget.

Mereka sudah sering mendengar nama Kise Ryouta. Para _gossiper_ di kafetaria, pekikan-pekikan tersembunyi, lalu berita yang menyebar tentang si pirang yang menolaki tiap orang yang menembaknya. Reputasi, bakat dan visual pria pirang di dekat mereka membawa _bizzare_ di seantero kampus.

Midorima hampir saja menarik Takao mundur karena tatapan Akashi yang berkata ‘tangan-kurang-ajar’ mengarah pada tangan Takao yang bertaut pada Kise. Momoi hampir berdiri untuk menegur Takao ketika ia menatap sorot tidak suka Akashi.

Tetapi, Kise bergerak lebih cepat, ia tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Menutip gugup yang menyentuh jiwanya. Terutama, tatapan tajam yang bisa ia rasakan tanpa melihat ke sampingnya.

“Ah, _ha’i_.” Si pirang itu membalas dengan cengiran kecil. Sukses membuat mereka yang tidak mengerti hanya makin bingun. “Aku tidak menyangka masih ada yang kenal dengan nama panggungku.”

Ia menyalami Takao seperluya lalu menarik tangannya sopan, membungkuk kecil. “Maaf… sebenarnya, aku kurang nyaman dengan _skinship_.” Senyum ramah terpatri di bibirnya, suaranya tenang seakan itu adalah hal yang memang dirasakannya. Alasan utamanya, ia tidak ingin ditatap lebih dingin oleh sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya dan dapat hukuman ketika dia pulang nanti.

Kise mencuri pandang pada sosok Momoi, ia ingin sekali menyapa gadis itu.

“Astaga, maaf –maaf. Aku benar-benar mengagumi permainanmu, sungguh.” Takao menunjukan cengiran salah-tingkah. Merasa agak kecewa karena dia sangat suka menyentuh orang.

Jadi ia mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Midorima dan memukul bahu si hijau itu. “Shin-chan, masa kau belum pernah dengar tentang dia. Aku kira itu cuma bohong kalau kau adalah Kise Ryouta yang itu astaga.” Dia kembali melihat Kise, matanya berbinar. “Aku sangat beruntung kalau kau main lagi berarti aku-“

Akashi jengah, “Kazanuri, tenanglah. Kau bahkan membuat Ryouta tidak bisa duduk.” Ujarnya, mengarakan pandangan dingin yang langsung ditanggapi Takao dengan tangan terkatup di depan dada tanda minta maaf.  

Si emperor duduk di samping kekasihnya. Mengerling pada Kise sambil menunjukan seringai tipis –merendahkan, yang berlangsung sekilas. Ia memberikan kecupan lemut pada kening Kuroko.

Seringai di bibir Akashi mengirim perih ke sebuah bagian dalam dadanya. Mengirim pisau tajam untuk harga dirinya. Kise tetap memamerkan sebuah senyum manis. Ia aktor di atas panggung. Sudut tajam yang tertangkap matanya hanyalah gangguan kecil dan peringatan yang biasa. Ia duduk di antara Akashi dan pria tan yang belum dikenalnya. Seringai di wajah tampan penerus keluarga Akashi itu adalah teguran akan posisinya.

Pun, Kise tidak perlu diingatkan. Ia tahu di mata pria itu eksistansinya tak lebih dari peliharan dan pajangan untuk kepuasan. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Takao yang wajahnya seperti bersinar. Si pirang itu seperti melihat pantulan dirinya bertahun-tahun lalu.

“Waktu kau memainkan _Autumn_ milik Vivaldi, aku bersumpah jadi fans mu sejak saat itu.” Ujar si rambut hitam. Senyum makin lebar membentuk sabit di bibir. Kise mengangguk, mengucapkan terimakasih atas apresiasi pria di sebrangnya.

Akhirnya si tan yang bengong tidak mengerti memotong. “Kalian membicarakan apa sih?” sergahnya kesal. Menatap ke arah si pirang yang untuk sesaat terlihat bener-benar memukau. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kise Ryouta akan seindah ini kalau dilihat dari dekat –tidak heran Kagami mengerutkan keningnya dalam ketika ia menggoda kekasihnya dengan nama Kise.

Momoi yang ada di samping Aomine menyikut pinggangnya. Memastikan mata Aomine tidak terlalu lama menatap sosok pucat Kise. Akan sangat menyebalkan kalau Akashi menyadari itu dan Kise yang kena imbasnya Gadis itu menggigir bagian dalam pipinya. Ia memperhatikan bibir Kise yang kelihatan pucat.

“Dai-chan sih _aho_. Pikiranmu kalau bukan komputer ya majalah mesum dan Kagami-kun.” Momoi mendengus kecil. Balas dendam mengatai Aomine. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak memangdang dua manik madu milik si pirang.

Si tan yang diledek mendecih kecil. “Memang kau tahu?” tanyanya.

“Tentu! Musk klasik itu bagus ya! Dari data yang kudapat, Kise Ryouta-kun adalah salah satu pianis muda jenius dari Prancis!”

Bukan momoi kalau tidak ahli berakting, Kise hanya mengangguk kecil dan memerkan senyum khasnya. Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa menutup perasaan dan keinginan di depan raja neraka. Mengelabuhi orang normal jauh lebih mudah.

“Ah!” Himuro yang sejak tadi mendengarkan memberik anggukan kecil. “Aku pernah dengar tentang itu.” Ujarnya, memberi senyum ramah pada si pirang.

Murasakibara tidak menggubris. Ia mengunyah camilan di mulutnya, menatap Kise dengan tatapan ngantuk.

Lalu Kuroko yang duduk di samping Akashi mengangguk singkat pada penjelasan Momoi. Nama Kise Ryouta jadi lebih familiar untuknya, “Permainanmu sangat bagus, aku pernah mendengar sekali dari Akashi-kun.” Dua mata polos milik Kuroko terarah pada Akashi. Yang disebut namanya melirik si pirang, tidak ada kata yang keluar.

Kise mengangguk, tersenyum, dan beramah-tamah pada semua orang di sana –termasuk Akashi. Mengucapkan terimakasih seakan ia terkejut kalau seorang Akashi bisa mengenalnya. Satu dari sedikit keluarga ternama yang punya kekuatan luar biasa di Jepang adalah penikmat permainan piano-nya, luar biasa, bukan?

Ada ringisan miris di batinnya. Keluarga Akashi adalah promotor keluarganya sejak dulu, dan promotornya secara personal sekarang. Tiap resital yang dihelat, tiap orchestra, nama Akashi akan jadi tamu undangan yang pasti terpampang.

Berakting adalah bagian dari kesahariannya, berlagak seekan ia baru kenal dengan Akashi adalah hal mudah –harusnya. Kise melirik jemari yang bertaut di atas meja. Si pemilik surai biru muda yang sewarna langit pagi itu mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan si pemilik iris dwi warna. Pikiran si pirang berkelana diantara kolase acak yang tiba-tiba muncul. Potongan warna biru langit dan burung yang terbang tinggi. Senyuman tipis dan elusan lembut di puncak kepalanya. Sesap asap bersalah menyelinap masuk di sela paru-paru dan katup jantung. Ada janggal yang membuatnya nyeri melihat dua tangan yang bertaut di sana.

Suara berisik di sekitarnya berubah samar. Manik madunya bisa melihat bibir yang terbuka dan tertutup membentuk ucapan. Namun, yang masuk ke telinganya hanya bunyi statis, seperti alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang mengumumkan kalau jantung si pasien tidak berdetak.

Kise berkedip sekali. Suara obrolan yang bersautan kembali terdengar begitu matanya berpindah ke Takao. Momoi tanpa kesal menghadapi sosok tan yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia tertawa sebentar lalu tersenyum, terlihat seperti cengiran karena terlalu lebar. “Jadi begini, Takao-san. Dari komite dikatakan bahwa kaulah yang menyusun untuk _piece_ yang akan dimanikan kan? Kalau boleh, aku akan sangat berterimakasih seandainya kau mengizinkanku memilih lagu yang bisa kumainkan.” Kise mengusap tengkuknya canggung ketika mata si rambut hitam terkunci ke arahnya. “Tentu saja aku akan mendiskusikannya dulu denganmu.”

Takao yang ditanya seperti itu mengangguk ringan. “ _Ii yo_! Tidak masalah! Aku akan senang kalau bisa membantumu.” Senyum di bibirnya sepnatul dengan milik Kise.

Murasakabira yang sejak tadi makan kini berhenti. “Aku jadi ingat.” Nada suaranya terdengar malas. Si pirang berkedip sekali, terkesan karena si surai ungu akhirnya bicara. “Kau pernah bemain di konser gala dengan lagu yang putri bebek itu kan?”

Ada gelitik geli yang menghidupi perutnya ketika kalimat itu terucap. Dan sepertinya, bukan hanya dia yang merasakan itu. Pria di samping si tukang makan juga tertawa.

“Putri angsa.” Koreksi Himuro yang menawari Murasakibara segelas air minum.

Kise mengangguk, nostalgia terpatri di senyumnya. “Ah iya, waktu itu aku duet dengan kakakku.”

Ingin ia memejam mata dan berharap sihir yang orang bilang ia miliki menjadi nyata. Dia ingin orang tuanya kembali, dia ingin kelengkapan yang dulu ia miliki hadir di sisinya. Ia merindukan dekapan ibunya, canda ayahnya, dan senyum menggoda kakaknya yang tidak pernah lelah membuatnya merengek kesal. Terutama, ia rindu kebebasan. Tidur pulas tanpa mimpi buruk, melakukan semua hal yang disukainya tanpa tahu konsekuensi, dan pergi kemanapun yang diinginkannya tanpa rasa takut.

Percakapan mereka bersemibilan secara berangsur menjadi lebih kasual. Takao dengan ramah memperkenalkan setiap orang yang ada di sana. Akashi terlalu sibuk untuk membagi sedikit perhatiannya pada Kise atau untuk peduli memperkenalkan orang di sana padanya. Pria itu menyelipkan jemarinya di antara surai biru langit milik sang kekasih –dan ia, Kise melihat ke arah lain. Membuang senyum ke siapapun yang bertemu pandang dengan irisnya. Ada bunyi pukulan keras di bagian dada, seperti hantu yang mencoba menakutinya.

Bersyukur Momoi tersenyum padanya, senyum manis yang membuat Kise mearasa aman. Takao memperkenalkan gadis itu setalah Aomine –si tan yang seperti memelototinya. Si pemuda raksasa bernama Murasakibara dan pacarnya, Himuro, lalu ada kekasih Takao yang bernama Midorima. Terakhir, Kuroko dan Akashi. Satu nama yang belum muncul perwujudan-nya ikut disebut, Kagami. Singkatnya, ini adalah teman-teman Akashi yang pernah ia tahu sekilas ketika melihat isi ponsel si pemilk mata heterokromik.

Takao dan Momoi adalah dua orang yang membimbing percakapan di sana. Aomine cenderung malas menanggapi, Midorima sesekali menanggapi, Himuro terkadang membawa topic baru, Murasakibara terlalu khusyuk makan, Kuroko sesekali ikut dalam percakapan, dan Akashi lebih sering diam. Kise beberapa kali perpartisipasi memberi tambahan atau adu argumen. Desir kesenangan yang lama tidak ia rasa perlahan kembali. Terkadang ia bahkan menyeringai kecil ketika Momoi menepis semua perkataan Aomine atau ketika Midorim jadi merah karena digoda Takao.

Tetap saja, mata Akashi yang menerornya setiap waktu tidak membiarkan Kise terlalu bahagia. Si pirang itu tersenyum sendu ketika tidak ada melihatnya. Ia mengintip ke arah Akashi, dua tangan itu masih berpautan. Rasa kecewa mencekoki hati, ia menutup mata untuk sesaat dan melihat Aomine yang kebetulan memandangnya.

“Apa ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahku?” Kise menunjukan senyum ramah.

Aomine berdehem dan berupaya terlihat keren ketika ia menyodorkan ponsel _hi-tech_ -nya ke arah Kise. “Boleh aku minta nomormu?”

Tubuh si pirang kaku. Sikap ramahnya jadi senjata makan tuan.

Bukan hanya Kise. Semua orang di sana diam. Kaget dan tidak percaya terpancar di bola mata. Reaksi pertama datang dari Akashi. Sebuh dengus kecil dan senyum sinis. “Akan ku pastikan, aku akan membantu Taiga untuk membunuhmu.” Ujar pria itu dengan sebuah senyum mematikan.

Pundak dan tengkuknya dingin, Kise mengusap bagian itu ketika tatapan Akashi beralih padanya untuk sepersekian detik.

“Aku tidak berminat selingkuh dari Kagami tahu!” si tan mendengus tidak terima. Ponsel itu masih disodorkan pada Kise. Kali ini, Momoi menghantam kepala si tan dengan buku tebal.

“Dai-chan, kau ini memang bodohnya keterlaluan. Kau baru kenal Kise-kun sehari tapi sudah berani minta nomor ponsel! Dasar playboy mesum.” Sungut gadis itu. Mengumpat keras, menampilkan wajah kesal. Dia bahkan tidak punya nomor Kise setelah kerja beberapa tahun di mansion Akashi.

“Enak saja! Aku cuma mau berteman dengan Kise ya!” Pria yang diumpati Momoi membantah keras.

Takao terkikik, “Aomine-kun, modusmu terlalu jelas.”

“Kagami-kun akan marah besar.” Ditanggapi oleh Kuroko yang menyeruput milkshake-nya.

Kise menghela nafas pelan, ini bukan yang pertama kali orang meminta nomor ponselnya. Tapi, ini pertama kali seseorang meminta nomornya dan Akashi ada di sampingnya. Senyum miris terangkat di bibir itu. “Aku juga tidak punya ponsel personal, lagi pula.” Ujarnya menengahi adu mulut yang tidak penting itu.

Aomine akhirnya menyerah dan mendecih pelan,”Oh, baiklah.” Ujarnya tak niat.

Pembicaraan berlanjut tentang kuliah, makanan dan berakhir tentang kehidupan pribadi. Lebih tepatnya, tentang hubungan percintaan. Takao yang mengumbar kemesraan dengan Midorima, Aomine yang bercerita tentang Kagami dan kegiatan malam mereka, Takao yang bercerita tentang Akashi dan Kuroko, Kuroko yang bercerita tentang Akashi dan kencan mereka, dan Aomine yang bercerita tentang Momoi yang terlihat seperti orang baru putus, dan Momoi yang bercerita tantang pasangan paling manis dan paling mesum di kelompok itu.

Denyut di kepalanya tajam, Kise sebisa mungkin tersenyum dan menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan oleh tiap orang di sana. Topik-topik itu membuat perutnya mulas. Dadanya nyeri dan nafasnya diburu secara kalbu. Suara bersahutan dari satu orang ke orang lain dengan tempo cepat membatnya ingin tuli. Si pirang mengepal tangannya kuat untuk tetap mengendalikan diri. Merasakan perih dari kuku yang menusuk jarinya supaya ia tetap sadar. Ia perlu pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

“ _Etto_ , permisi.” Sesosok gadis berambut coklat mendekati Kise. Keringat menempel di keningnya. “Kise-kun, kita perlu latihan untuk kelas selanjutnya. Sensei juga mencarimu tadi.” Lonceng penyelamat akhirnya berbunyi. Ia tidak pernah sebahagia itu untuk mendengar kalau salah satu dosen mencarinya. Kise tersenyum lega, ia berdiri lalu segara undur diri.

“Mohon kerjasamanya untuk festival nanti, Takao-san.” Ujarnya, dia lalu membunkuk kecil pada orang-orang yang ada di sana. “Sampai ketemu lagi.” Diucapkan sekenanya untuk sopan santun.

Momoi mengangguk, jadi yang pertama kali merespon dan mendadahi si pirang yang berbalik pergi menyusul gadis berkepang yang menjemputnya. Aksi yang ia sesali berikutnya karena Akashi menyeringai kecil ke arahnya. Rasa cemburu karena kise disusul oleh gadis lain membuat Momoi lupa posisi. Gadis itu mengerang tertahan ketika sebuah pesan masuk menambah jumlah mailbox-nya. Nama Akashi terpampang sebagai pengirim, ‘liburan’ yang diberikan bertambah.

Untuk Kise, ia menghela nafas lepas. Duduk di antara orang-orang itu membuatnya asma mendadak. Terlebih tingkah laku Akashi yang membuat dadanya nyeri. Kekang yang terasa sangat nyata di tiap lirikan mata pria merah itu. Dan sebilah pedang panas yang ditusuk berkali-kali tiap kali ia harus melihat jemari Akashi dan Kuroko bertautan.

* * *

Malam itu Kise menghabiskan waktunya di depan piano. Memecahkan gelembung-gelembung panas yang menemani harinya. Salahnya memang, ia terlalu berharap di pagi hari, terlalu bahagia ketika bisa mengecap rasa bebas yang sesaat.  

Ia menekan beberapa tuts secara teratur, matanya terpaku pada lembaran partitur. Menari akrab di atas balok putih kaku yang jadi tempat dansa. Ia menghala nafas pelan, menarik keluar segala nyeri yang menguap dengan denting piano. Tidak memikirkan apapun, Kise membiarkan dirinya hanyut. Air matanya turun, ia tidak peduli. Helaan nafas berkali-kali keluar, itu memang seharusnya. Tangannya pegal mengulang _piece_ yang sama, bukan suatu masalah.

Si pirang mengatup matanya erat. Jantungnya berdetak dalam gerak cepat. Deru udara yang keluar masuk hidungnya pendek. Ia mengutuk pada potongan gambar berseliweran tidak tahu diri dalam kepalanya. Keadaan siang di kafetaria kampus. Perlakuan Akashi padanya di ruang baca itu. Kise tidak mau ingat semua itu. Ia menghantam jarinya keras pada balok-balok di piano.

.

_“Papa! Aku bosan baca partitur yang ini!” Rambut pirangnya bergoyang seiring irama langkah yang berlari ke arah sang ayah, bibirnya menekuk kesal. Dia menunjukan bagian yang dimaksud pada sang ayah yang tersenyum ramah._

_“Kenapa? Kan bagus._ C’est romatique _.” Si ayah tertawa lalu mengacak rambut putranya yang baru berumur dua belas tahun. “Kau juga belum lancar tanpa partitur.”_

 _Pemuda kecil itu mendengus kecil. “Iya sih aku belum hafal. Tapi pa,_ it makes me sad to play it! _Rasanya s’perti ada yang sedang menangis waktu aku memainkan yang ini.” Si papa melihat judul partitur lalu tertawa kecil._

 _“Judulnya kan memang_ ‘Love’s Sorrow’, _Ryouta. Kalau kau sudah besar nanti, ini bisa jadi tempat pelarian yang bagus.” Pria tua yang berdiri di depannya menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah._

.

Persetan untuk perasaan yang masih mengecap di kalbunya. Si pirang berhenti, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu kembali memainkan komposisi di atas partitur dari awal.

Dia marah pada rasa bersalah yang harus ditanggungnya. Dia marah karena Akashi yang terus menggali luka itu seenaknya. Dia marah karena matanya harus melihat dosa yang telah dia buat. Dia marah karena pada akhirnya semua kesalahan akan dilimpahkan padanya. Dia marah karena –Kise tersedak amarahnya. Otaknya tumpul untuk mengurutkan antrian alasan lain yang membuatnya marah.

Lantunan melodi dalam piano-nya dalam, berat, dan lebih lambat. Sorot matanya kaku. Kise tersenyum kecil, kesal. Ia benci dipermainkan, dan Akashi mempermainkannya dengan sangat baik.

“Kau benar-benar menikmatinya, Akashi-cchi.” Bisikannya lembut, dingin, dan menusuk. Seperti air es di musim dingin, diambil langsung dari kolam beku.

Kise ingat Momoi pernah mengkonfrontasinya. Menanyakan tiga hal yang membuat ia tertawa miris.

Mengapa ia masih tinggal di mansion itu.

Atas dasar apa ia mau menurut pada perintah Akashi.

Apakah ia punya rasa pada pria itu.

Melodi yang melambangkan kesangsaraan cinta, piano-nya bernyanyi bersama emosi yang sedang dibuangnya. Kise tersenyum miris. Tidak ada yang mau tinggal di tengah penjara, apalagi yang membunuh. Kalau bisa pergi, Kise tentu saja akan pergi. Dia tidak punya pilihan.

“Kalau aku mengancam bunuh diri, apa aku akan dilepas ya?” ia berangan.

Tawa pelan yang berisi kegilaan menyelinap keluar. “Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat Akashicchi membuangku?” Pria itu bergumam.

_“Apa Ki-chan menyukai Akashi-kun?”_

“Ah, Momoicchi.” Kise tersenyum sedih ketika memaikan bait terkahir di partitur. “Cinta itu ilusi semata.” Ia mendesah parau. Akashi yang bilang mencintai Kuroko di depan teman-temannya, contoh yang paling Kise tahu. Si kepala merah itu malah punya mainan sepertinya.

 _“Lalu, kenapa Ki-chan masih bertahan di sini_ _._ _”_

Keberadaan Momoi yang jauh darinya malah membuat suara si gadis terus terniang di dalam kepala. Mungkin, ia sedang dipikirkan. Kise tertawa lagi. “Karena aku terlalu takut untuk mencoba lagi, tentu saja.” Tangannya terasa lebih ringan.

“Aku dan Akashicchi, hanya serperti itu.” Suaranya lembut. Bibirnya terangkat dengan senyum yang tidak sampai ke mata. _Tuan dan peliharaan_ , kata-kata itu ia telan dalam bisu. Kise menekan nada terakhir. Setelah delapan kali ia berhenti, tangannya kehilangan tenaga untuk menekan tuts piano setelah empat puluh menit tanpa berhenti.

Ia menatap jemarinya. Ia ingat Akashi pernah menyuruhnya bersandar di pahanya ketika mereka sedang menikmati musim semi. Lalu, ia juga ingat klaim Momoi padanya; _k_ _au sayang pada Akashi-kun_. Kise menengok ke arah jendela yang tertutup rapat.

Sayang itu halusinasi

Cinta itu delusi

Pengorbanan itu cuma ucapan.

Yang nyata itu kebebasan.

Kakinya tegap melangkah menuju pinggiran jendela yang tidak pernah dibuka dua tahun belakangan. Jarinya yang kelu karena digunakan terlalu lama menyentuh permukan kaca yang dingin. “Momocchi itu tidak pandai bercanda.” Kise menatap pantulan wajahnya yang tersenyum. Tawa kecil mengelabuhi amarah yang dijinakan kembali ke kotak.

Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kebebasan. Itupun kalau bisa dicecap sedikit sebelum dijemput maut.

Riuh di kepalanya selalu menyiksa tiap kali ia harus menatap jendela. Pria itu menekan permukaan telapaknya pada benda bening di depan mata. Ia mulai tidak waras, di satu sisi. Di sisi lain, ia berubah jadi manekin hidup. Indah dan sangat cocok jadi pajangan.  Dia dikutuk oleh dewa dan Tuhan dan segala jenis keagungan di luar nalar manusia.

Bayangan nyalak di mata Akashi yang melebar ke arahnya seperti masih baru. Senyum sinting yang terbentuk sempurna di wajah Akashi, dan pistol yang mengetuk cangkang kepala itu.

_“Aku tidak pernah main-main, Ryouta. Eksistensimu di sini adalah nyawaku.”_

Hidupnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Si pirang itu menatap bulan yang berpendar sekarat di atas langit. Ia lalu berbalik badan, sosok angkuh pria yang baru saja dipikirkaannya baru masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melangkah dekat si piano indah di sana. Kise tersenyum.

“ _Tadaima,_ Akashi-cchi.”

 

 


End file.
